


Le repos du guerrier

by Aetapocryphes



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Artemis ne va pas fort, Jarlaxle découvre les joies de faire à manger, M/M, Pensées suicidaires, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetapocryphes/pseuds/Aetapocryphes
Summary: Artemis Entreri a moins de problèmes depuis qu'il ne chemine plus avec un certains elfe noir aux goûts vestimentaires alternatifs. Malgré tout, il ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Et c'est sur le chemin pour trouver un coin calme où enfin poser ses affaires et dormir, qu'il retrouve celui qui est à la fois sa meilleure chance et son pire cauchemar.
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est longue. Trèèèèèès longue. Mais promis il se passe des trucs dedans ! Pour de vrai !

Jarlaxle fixait les chaines qui l'entravaient avec un dégout certain.  
Vraiment, il avait été idiot. Et malchanceux.  
Il se baladait tranquillement en utilisant une fois encore le nom du jeune Do'Urden pour passer sous le radar. En général, soit on l'accueillait à bras ouverts, soit, au pire, on l'invitait à passer son chemin.  
Cette fois ? Il s'était fait tomber sur le râble tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas pu utiliser sa plume de diatrima.  
Il se retrouvait donc quasi à poils, toutes ses possessions mises à l'abri loin de lui, trop pour qu'il les récupère et enchainé avec tellement de métal qu'il n'aurait même pas put se lever. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas été enchainé avec les bras repliés dans le dos et les jambes repliés aussi dans le dos.  
Un vrai cochon à mettre à la broche !  
D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les humains comptaient le mettre à mort comme "exemple".  
Exemple de quoi ?  
Il se tortilla pour tenter de se détacher. Il n'avait même plus ses bottes ! On lui avait tout juste laissé de quoi garder sa pudeur de façon très minimaliste. Super. Il n'avait pas ENCORE l'habitude d'avoir des passe-partout dans le pagne ! Visiblement, c'était une erreur.  
Groumph.  
Et en plus, il était tout seul.  
Il avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances de Bregan D'Aerthe sans prévenir personne. Personne n'allait le chercher avant des jours au mieux. D'ici là, il serait cuit.  
Chienne de vie…

***

Artemis Entreri était ronchon, ce jour-là.  
Certains esprits chagrins auraient dit qu'Atemis Entreri était toujours ronchon, mais ce n'était que des esprits chagrins justement.  
Il avait quitté la petite auberge où il avait passé trois nuits tranquilles pour remonter vers le nord de la carte, loin du nouveau terrain de jeu de Jarlaxle. Il s'était mis à repenser à l'elfe noir, à Bregan d'Aerthe, à la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus et... à tout ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.  
Et comme à chaque fois, ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Et il avait mal commencé sa journée.  
Il avait lancé son étalon à la robe sombre au grand galop pour se changer les idées mais cet abruti avait commencé par avoir peur d'un lapin qui avait détalé sous ses pieds ! Il était parti comme un fou, manquant désarçonner son cavalier. Heureusement l'assassin était parvenu à le calmer et avait continué son chemin au pas. Pendant son bivouac un renard audacieux lui avait volé son lapin tout juste chassé, le privant de déjeuner, puisqu'il avait perdu le sac avec le pain, le fromage et la viande séchée qu'il avait emporté de l'auberge, sans doute dans la cavalcade à cause du premier lapin.  
Et pour finir, en plus de son ventre qui criait famine, son cheval avait perdu un fer après tout juste deux heures de route !  
C'est donc un Entreri passablement agacé par cette journée affreuse qui entra dans la petite bourgade en pleine effervescence... Une foire peut-être ?  
Il alpagua un bonhomme qui semblait un peu moins pressé que les autres.

"- Hey l'ami. La meilleure auberge ?"  
"- Continuez dans la grand-rue et juste avant la dernière maison avant la fontaine, tournez à droite !"  
"- Merci. Il se prépare quelque chose ?"

Le sourire du bonhomme se fit large et presque extatique.

"- Oh oui ! Et pas rien en plus ! On va avoir une exécution !"  
"- Une exécution ?" Ah l'amour des humains pour la violence gratuite... "Un bandit ?"  
"- Mieux que ça l'ami !! Un elfe noir !! Un vrai !! Vous y croyez ça ??"

Et sur cette déclaration joyeuse, il continua son chemin en fredonnant.  
Entreri lui, avait pris la couleur de la craie.  
Un elfe noir. A exécuter.  
Il n'y avait que deux grandes-oreilles qui se promenaient parmi les humains. Et l'un des deux était d'une, bien trop honnête, poli et bien élevé pour finir à l'échafaud, et de deux, bien trop prudent pour s'aventurer aussi loin au sud.  
Autrement dit...

"- Et moi qui croyais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire..." gronda l'assassin en remettant son cheval au pas pour aller prendre une chambre à l'auberge.

A croire que ce maudit elfe ne lui ficherait jamais la paix !

***

Trois soldats en armes ouvrirent la porte de sa cellule. Attaché comme il l'était, Jarlaxle ne put rien faire lorsqu'ils lui balancèrent quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes.  
On le retourna d'un autre coup de pied dans le ventre. Avec ses jambes attachées repliées dans le dos, il avait l'impression d'être une tortue agonisante. Cette fois il était bien coincé. Et visiblement, ses kidnappeurs avaient envie de s'amuser. Ils le passèrent à tabac consciencieusement, très tristes de ne pas lui arracher une plainte.  
En même temps, par rapport au fouet de sa grande sœur ou pire, de sa mère, c'était de la petite bière. Bon, ça faisait un mal de chien. Surtout quand une de ses jambes se brisa sous le poids d'un des humains qui trouvait marrant de lui sauter dessus à pieds joints. Mais flute, foutu pour foutu, au moins, ils n'auraient pas un son de sa part.  
C'était bête, il allait mourir de la plus ridicule des façons pour un elfe comme lui : massacré par des paysans idiots. C'était presque drôle.  
Après avoir échappé à la colère de sa mère, de sa déesse, de tout son monde, il allait périr sous les coups de fourches de bouseux puants.  
Crevant.  
On finit par l'attraper par les épaules pour le trainer jusque sur la place du marché. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu marcher.  
On avait monté un bucher. Là, son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge. Mourir pour mourir, c'était toujours mourir. Il le savait, ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais comme ça ?  
Qu'on lui plante une épée dans le cœur, qu'on lui tranche la tête, mais le bucher ? Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir de peur.  
Même lui pouvait avoir peur…

***

Entreri s'était dépêché de prendre une chambre à l'auberge, spacieuse et surtout un peu en retrait, et de confier son cheval au garçon d'écurie, en donnant l'ordre de le faire rechausser de frais.  
Il avait croisé le bucher en préparation sur la place de la fontaine et même s'il était toujours très en colère contre son cauchemar personnel, brûlé vif était une fin qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Même à son géniteur il n'avait pas donné une fin pareille...  
Il était revenu rôder près du bucher plus silencieux qu'une ombre, et il n'avait pas tardé à repérer l'elfe noir, enchainé comme un grand criminel – ce qui n'était que justice en un sens – mais une de ses jambes avait un angle bizarre...  
Il calcula ses chances, mais choisit de rester dans l'ombre : ils ne pourraient pas fuir immédiatement, il faudrait donc se montrer prudent. Il attendrait le dernier instant pour libérer discrètement Jarlaxle et le ramener à l'auberge pour le cacher. Une fois là il serait toujours temps d'improviser...  
Alors qu'il mettait les derniers détails de son plan au point, il sentit une main effleurer la bourse de cuir à sa ceinture et réagit avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait : en trois battements de cœur le coupe-bourse rendait son dernier soupir, et l'assassin ne put que s'en féliciter. Il débarrassait les rues d'un très mauvais voleur et en plus, il trouvait le parfait accessoire qui manquait à son plan !  
Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on mette Jarlaxle à cuire...

***

Les humains le jetèrent sur le bucher. Il était toujours attaché par les lourdes chaines.  
Jarlaxle se tortilla comme il put mais ne réussit même pas à se mettre assis. Sa jambe brisée le fit siffler de douleur alors qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus frénétiquement sous les rires des humains.  
Deux grands gaillards jetèrent de l'huile sur le bucher avant d'y mettre le feu.  
Un premier cri étouffé lui échappa.  
Il tenta de reculer comme il put mais les flammes furent rapidement hautes. Les cris de joie des mortels le firent complètement paniquer pour la première fois de sa vie. On jeta ses possessions dans les flammes.  
Si seulement il avait pu attraper sa cape… Comme le reste, elle était ignifuge ! S'il se cachait dessous…  
.... Il ne mourrait pas brulé vif, juste étouffé.  
Il se mit à tousser en roulant vers les sacs. Avec ses mains dans le dos, ce n'était pas des plus pratiques de les ouvrir.  
Il hurla lorsqu'un bout de bois bougea et lui tomba sur le dos. La brulure était douloureuse.

Entreri se faufila derrière le bucher, son cadavre sur l'épaule. Heureusement, tout le monde était occupé à scander des noms d'oiseaux de l'autre côté pour lui prêter attention. Il grimpa sur quelques planches à l'arrière du bucher et d'un geste dégaina Charon's Claw. Il profita d'un coup de vent pour créer un mur de cendre qui camoufla ses gestes.  
Efficace comme toujours, il jeta son cadavre dans le feu, d'un coup de pied repoussa le morceau de bois enflammé sur le dos de l'elfe et le tira par un bras, espérant qu'il ne lui démettrait pas l'épaule au passage. Dès qu'il fut hors de flammes il se retourna vers le feu et tira sur un pan de la cape, le chapeau à plumes et ses sacs venant avec.  
Il ne perdit pas de temps en fioritures : il ôta sa propre cape et la jeta sur l'elfe et ses affaires avant de filer récupérer la charrette à bras vide qu'il avait repéré un peu plus loin dans la ruelle où il s'était caché. Ce n'était pas très digne, mais à cheval donné…  
Il revint à l'arrière du bûcher et, avec autant de douceur qu'il put malgré le court délai qui leur était imparti, chargea Jarlaxle toujours enchainé sur la charrette, essayant de l'installer au mieux, posa ses sacs, sa cape et son chapeau à côté de lui et jeta à nouveau sa cape sur lui. 

"- Et tâche de garder le silence, mon auberge n'est pas loin." souffla-t-il simplement avant de le recouvrir et de se saisir des manches de la charrette. 

Heureusement, comme tous les elfes Jarlaxle ne pesait pas lourd.  
Il évita au maximum les culs-de-poule et les cailloux mais le trajet ne devait sans doute pas être confortable, d'autant qu'il marchait d'un bon pas : pas trop vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais pas trop lentement non plus, car il ne tenait pas à être dans les parages quand on s'apercevrait que ce n'était pas le bon bonhomme qui avait brûlé.  
Hélas il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver des chaines pour peaufiner son travail. Et il ne supportait pas le travail bâclé. Mais cette fois il faudrait bien s'en contenter... 

"- Plus que deux rues." Souffla-t-il en drow à l'adresse de son chargement.

Heureusement, la meilleure auberge n'était jamais bien loin de la grande place aux exécutions…  
Jarlaxle était resté aussi stupéfait de la présence d'Entreri qu'hébété de douleur.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait tiré du bucher, il avait hurlé encore avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience une fois posé sur la voiture à bras. Son dos était une brulure des épaules aux reins, sa jambe avait doublé de volume, son épaule et son poignet étaient déboîtés et il avait une grosse coupure sur le crane. Mais au moins était-il vivant !  
En l'espèce, il n'en demandait pas plus !

Quand l'assassin parvint à son auberge, enfin, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'elle était vide ou peu s'en fallait. Il poussa la charrette à bras dans la petite cour qui menait à l'écurie et jusque dans celle-ci, à l'abri des regards de possibles passants, et découvrit Jarlaxle. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le voir évanoui et c'était probablement mieux ainsi.  
Il plongea la main dans son manteau et en sortit un passe-partout. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour défaire l'elfe noir de ses chaines. Il profita de son inconscience pour l'examiner… Et ce n'était pas fameux.  
Comme il l'avait craint il lui avait déboité l'épaule et le poignet en le tirant du feu, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop…   
Il alla fureter dans l'écurie et en revint avec deux morceaux de bois qui feraient l'affaire.   
Il récupéra la chemise du drow et, puisqu'elle avait brulé aux entournures, n'eut aucun regret à la sacrifier. Il la coupa en longues bande et commença par remettre l'os de la jambe en place, avant de rapidement faire une attelle avec les morceaux de bois. Il remit ensuite le poignet et l'épaule en place et les banda serrés. Ce n'était pas folichon, mais ça ferait l'affaire en attendant mieux.  
Il prit les possessions de l'elfe et alla les cacher dans le box de son cheval, s'assurant ainsi que personne n'irait les cherchait. Cette bête avait un tel caractère qu'elle tenterait de manger quiconque s'approchait trop prêt hors de la présence de son maître. Entreri lui flatta l'encolure et repartit s'occuper de l'elfe. Il l'enroula dans sa cape multicolore puis dans la sienne et le souleva avec précautions, un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux.   
Décidément, Jarlaxle était léger. Peut-être même un peu trop…  
Complètement parti, Jarlaxle se laissa trimbaler. Il n'avait pas bronché quand Entreri l'avait soigné pas plus que lorsqu'il le posa sur un lit.  
Il allait avoir besoin d'un moment pour se remettre.  
Il finit par ouvrir un œil près de 48h plus tard avec l'impression d'être passé sous une yochlol en furie et avec le gout de purin de diatrima dans la bouche, yurk, mais s'il se sentait aussi mal, c'était qu'il était vivant.  
Donc c'était déjà pas mal !

***

De son côté, Entreri avait mis ces deux journées à profit.  
A peine Jarlaxle installé dans son lit, il était redescendu chercher les affaires du drow pour les mettre dans sa chambre avec leur propriétaire.   
Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et était reparti avec la charrette et sa cape sur les épaules pour la déposer dans une cour à plusieurs rues de là. Il s'était éclipsé rapidement pour disparaitre dans les ombres, et refaire surface au milieu de la foule qui assistait à la fin de vie des dernières flammèches du bucher et commençait à repartir à ses activités courantes après la crémation de l'elfe noir. Il avait été vu par nombre de passants et quand une exclamation retentit près du bûcher, il était bien au milieu de la foule.  
Les recherches avaient été lancées de suite pour retrouver le fuyard, le feu avait été vif mais pas au point de fondre les chaines, et aucune trace de métal n'avait été retrouvé sur le corps calciné et méconnaissable que le brasier avait finalement livré.  
Entreri n'avait pas été inquiété et le lendemain, s'était présenté tranquillement à l'apothicaire local et fait ses courses : dans toute sa liste, des choses utiles, d'autres moins et surtout, tout ce qu'il fallait pour confectionner un puissant baume cicatrisant. Ça lui ferait faire un peu de cuisine, mais il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons en le commandant directement.   
Il avait fait sa tambouille au-dessus de la petite cheminée de sa chambre, et avait enduit le dos du drow, ainsi que son épaule et son poignet, sans oublier de passer une généreuse couche sur sa fracture à la jambe. Ça n'aiderait pas l'os à se ressouder plus vite mais au moins, cela soulagerait la douleur.  
Il espérait que cet apaisement aide l'elfe à sortir de son inconscience et il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait améliorer grandement sa situation, avec tous ses trucs et ses machins magiques.  
Mais en attendant son réveil, il l'avait veillé sagement, se demandant mille fois pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient quittés en excellents termes après tout.   
Pourtant il se trouvait là, à observer son patient tout juste réveillé avec un sourcil haussé et une mine dubitative. 

"- Tu préfères commencer par quoi ? Bain ou soupe ? Quoique "bain" soit un peu précieux pour un simple baquet un fond d'eau chaude et un morceau de savon..."

Surtout si on comparait aux bains de Menzoberranzan.  
Il avait parlé à mi-voix pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de potentiels voisins de chambre. Les recherches et les battues continuaient toujours, et certains se montraient plus virulents avec chaque nouvel échec.  
Jarlaxle fixa longuement Entreri avant d'être secoué par un petit gloussement qui se transforma très vite en rire quasi hystérique. Mais en bon elfe noir, il était silencieux.  
Il finit par se calmer. Un rictus aux lèvres, il retenait comme il pouvait sa douleur mais ne parvenait pas ne pas sourire comme un fou.

"- Alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvé." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me sortirait de là. Et toi encore moins que les autres." Surtout vu comment ils s'étaient séparés. "Merci." Et c'était sans doute le plus vrai merci qu'il ait jamais donné à l'humain. "Je commencerais bien par le bain."

Même si l'humain allait devoir l'aider.  
Entreri releva les manches de sa chemise – en soie, une salle habitude donnée par cet imbécile de mercenaire – et se pencha sur le lit pour glisser un bras sous l'épaule valide du drow. 

"- Je dois avoir encore un peu de baume cicatrisant. Il a plutôt bien fonctionné sur ton dos. Pour le reste... Si tu n'as rien d'efficace dans tes fontes, il va falloir jouer les clandestins en attendant que ça se remette. Prêt ?"

Jarlaxle secoua la tête, le bout de ses oreilles presque en berne de consternation.

"- Non, je n'ai rien. Je suis venu à la surface pour quelques heures à peine. J'avais besoin de faire une pause." Il était venu quasi en slip ! "Je ne pensais pas tomber sur un troupeau de malade homicides !"

Il s'appuya sur Entreri en jurant comme un charretier. Il avait mal PARTOUT !  
Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et il devait avoir au moins deux côtes cassées.  
C'est presque les larmes aux yeux, autant de douleur que de frustration, qu'il se laissa à moitié porter jusqu'au baquet d'eau tiède.  
Au moins allait-il reprendre figure elfique une fois propre.  
Entreri installa le drow sur une chaise, juste en face du petit baquet posé à même le sol. Si Jarlaxle avait pu tenir debout, il aurait pu se mettre dans le baquet et lui aurait pris le petit seau pour lui verser de l'eau sur la tête mais avec sa patte en mauvais état... Ils allaient devoir improviser.  
Il alla chercher son sac et installa la jambe blessée du drow dessus pour qu'il soit plus confortable.

"- Je vais essayer de nous installer mieux que ça mais pour aujourd'hui il faudra se contenter de ça."

Jarlaxle grogna. Il pouvait se montrer gracieux. Après tout, Entreri lui avait sauvé la vie.

"- C'est déjà mieux que ce que j'envisageais pour la fin de journée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre." Sourit-il difficilement.

Il se lava comme il put. Heureusement qu'il se rasait le crane ! Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé pendant son incarcération et montraient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à boucler comme ceux d'un mouton si on les laissait faire.  
Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir des cheveux, au point que le fin duvet sur son crane le dérangeait vraiment. Il voulait raser tout ça, mais avec ses blessures, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la capacité de le faire sans s'auto égorger ou se couper une oreille. Ses mains tremblaient trop.  
Entreri avait regagné le grand lit de la chambre pour laisser à Jarlaxle un peu d'intimité. Quand il lui sembla que le drow avait terminé il revint et lui tendit un grand linge blanc épais pour se sécher.  
Il observa un instant l'elfe noir cherchant ce qui ne collait pas avec l'habitude, outre la jambe cassée et le bras cabossé.

"- Ah mais oui ! Tes cheveux !" réalisa-t-il soudain à voix haute. "Je savais bien qu'un truc n'était pas comme d'habitude…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac. Il avait de quoi aider Jarlaxle dedans mais... l'elfe noir le laisserait-il manipuler un rasoir près de sa tête ? Et lui, se faisait-il confiance pour manipuler un rasoir si près de la gorge de cet abruti ? C'était ça la vraie question en réalité.  
Mais quand bien même : il se sentait d'humeur charitable, c'était le jour ou jamais de proposer. Qui savait quelle serait son humeur après 2h en compagnie d'un Jarlaxle immobilisé ?

"- Tu veux de quoi te raser la tête ? Tu... Tu veux un coup de main ?"

Jarlaxle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Entreri qui se fit calculateur, puis inquiet, puis surpris encore puis complétement halluciné quand il s'entendit dire oui et remercier l'humain.  
De toute façon, dans son état, il ne pourrait pas le faire.  
C'est donc à poils (dans tous les sens du terme) et une serviette sur les fesses qu'il laissa l'humain flirter d'un peu trop près de sa gorge avec un rasoir.  
Entreri se fit très professionnel et surtout ne fit aucun geste brusque. Jarlaxle avait beau être un peu ailleurs, tous deux savaient très bien que n'importe qui d'autre qui lui aurait fait ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que lui avait fait le drow serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.  
Il n'était pas utile de baigner la chambre de sang pour un geste malheureux.  
L'assassin s'occupa donc de ratiboiser tout poil récalcitrant de la tête du mercenaire avant de le rincer. Il se recula d'un pas et eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait. C'était nettement plus normal comme ça ! Même si Jarlaxle n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa superbe, il s'en rapprochait un peu.

"- Mieux ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Jarlaxle était resté tendu comme une corde à piano tout le temps où Entreri l'avait rasé. Il ne s'était un peu détendu que lorsqu'il s'était reculé. L'elfe passa une main sur son crâne lisse. Il sourit largement.

"- C'est parfait mon ami. Merci !"

Il se sentait enfin à nouveau un peu lui-même.  
Entreri afficha l'ébauche d'un sourire pendant quelques secondes, mais il revint rapidement à son air renfrogné habituel.  
Il laissa son matériel de côté pour le nettoyer et le ranger ensuite, mais la première priorité n'était pas au nettoyage.

"- Bon, retour au lit maintenant." Il s'essuya les mains et vint reprendre Jarlaxle dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit et l'installer aussi confortablement que sa jambe cassée le permettait. "Il faudrait que je trouve un oreiller supplémentaire..." lança-t-il simplement, en considérant la patte folle du mercenaire.  
"- Une cape pliée fera tout aussi bien l'affaire." sourit Jarlaxle de toutes ses dents.

Pour l'instant, il était encore de bonne composition. D'ici deux jours, ça n'allait plus être la même chanson. Se retrouver incapable de bouger n'allait pas tarder à le rendre fou. Il n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire.  
Entreri fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

"- Nan. Il faut quelque chose de plus épais. Je vais demander des coussins en plus. Et des couvertures aussi. Et puis des provisions."

Déjà l'assassin était parti dans les problèmes logistiques et n'écoutait plus vraiment le drow. S'il devait loger l'elfe en clandestin il allait falloir ruser un peu. Mais ça il savait faire.   
Il refit mentalement sa liste, avant de boucler son ceinturon bardé de Charon's Claw et de sa dague puis d'attraper sa cape et la jeter sur ses épaules.

"- Bon, je reviens d'ici une heure maximum. En attendant, tâche de te reposer. Je rapporte à manger." 

Et sans un mot de plus il leva le camp, fermant la porte à double tour derrière lui.   
Il commença par aller chercher de quoi manger : quelques fruits frais, des friands à la viande, du pain, du fromage et quelques biscuits. Quelque chose lui soufflait que le drow aimerait bien les biscuits (et puis lui aussi il aimait ça accessoirement). Quand il revint à l'auberge, il réclama trois couvertures et deux gros oreillers en plus. Le tenancier, derrière son bar, lui assura qu'une des serveuses allait lui apporter ça de suite.   
Sa requête ne surprit personne puisque de toute façon, les bûches de bois étaient comptées dans chaque chambre et facturée à la pièce. Il n'était donc pas rare que les clients préfèrent demander des couvertures en plus au lieu de payer le bois. La seconde solution n'était pas gracieuse, mais elle coûtait bien moins cher.   
Comme promis quand Entreri rouvrit la porte, il n'avait passé qu'une petite heure dehors. 

Jarlaxle avait profité de l'absence d'Entreri pour faire le tour de ses possessions. Il n'avait pas grand-chose. Quelques vêtements, ses armes, un peu d'argents, quelques livres…  
Il était parti en week-end, pas en guerre ! Il s'en voulait. Il finit par se recoucher jusqu'à ce que l'humain revienne. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, une dague fila pour s'enfoncer dans le mur à quelques centimètre du nez d'Entreri ....oups ? Pas sa faute, il s'était endormi et avait été réveillé en sursaut !  
L'assassin haussa simplement un sourcil, pas plus déphasé que ça.

"- Tu vises mal, tu manques d'entrainement." Constata-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Il apporta ses provisions jusqu'au petit garde-manger aménagé près de la fenêtre et ne prit que deux friands et des fruits pour les proposer à l'elfe. 

"- J'ai aussi rapporté du pain et du fromage si tu veux."

On gratta à la porte. L'humain posa le tout sur le carré de toile dont il avait hérité pour transporter ses denrées, près de Jarlaxle, sur le lit, et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il entrebâilla tout juste la porte, il ne fallait pas qu'une chambrière aperçoive le plus petit bout d'oreille pointue, et récupéra en vitesse les oreillers et couvertures demandés avant de claquer la porte au nez de la donzelle. Flûte ! Il avait autre chose à faire que de papoter avec le personnel !

"- Bon, avec ça on devrait être mieux installé."

D'autorité, il vint placer le plus gros oreiller sous la jambe de l'elfe. Normalement il serait plus confortable avec ça.

"- Je n'ai pas lancé pour tuer, juste pour effrayer." Marmotta Jarlaxle, ronchon, autant d'avoir été reprit par l'humain que parce qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut.

Il laissa Entreri mettre l'oreiller sous sa jambe avant de soupirer de soulagement.  
Ça faisait clairement du bien. Puis son estomac gronda.

"- Je n'ai rien avalé depuis des jours."

Il voulait bien n'importe quoi ! Il avait mangé pire que du bon fromage ou des jolis fruits !

"- Sers-toi. Les friands sont au bœuf et au porc mélangés. Il y en a d'autres mais pour le diner j'irai chercher quelque chose en bas."

Il faudrait ruser un peu là aussi mais il s'arrangerait.   
Jarlaxle gouta d'abord du bout des dents puis, réalisant que rien n'était empoisonné, il se mit à dévorer à belles dents. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les plats furent vides, rassasié. Les elfes étaient en général de petits mangeurs mais là, il avait du retard. Il avait fait bombance.

"- Buuuuurp."

Très classe.  
Entreri lui jeta un regard en biais.

"- Tu as trop trainé avec ce nain, tu n'as plus aucun savoir vivre. Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là ?"

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune idée ! Il est parti un matin, c'est tout."

Il ne montrerait jamais la peine que ça lui faisait quand les gens l'abandonnaient comme ça entre la poire et le fromage. Il avait beau être un drow cruel et sans cœur, il était assez bizarre pour son peuple pour toujours les regretter. Même quand il devait tuer des gens qu'il aimait bien il le regrettait. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas le refaire.

"- Et puis, je n'avais rien avalé depuis presque une semaine."

Oui, c'était une excuse à la con mais flute !  
L'assassin lui jeta un long regard réprobateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile de toute façon, après l'avoir considéré comme il venait de le faire.

"- Et bien repose-toi et digère. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal."

Et ça expliquait pourquoi il lui avait semblé si léger.  
Jarlaxle ne se fit pas prier. Il se rallongea avec une grimace. Malgré le baume, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.  
Après réflexion, Entreri vérifia les verrous de la porte et installa les couvertures supplémentaires sur le sol. Avec le second oreiller qu'il avait récupéré, et sa cape, il aurait un très bon lit. Il quitta donc ses bottes, défit son ceinturon et le posa près de son lit improvisé avant de s'installer.  
Il ne le dirait pas mais il avait veillé le drow, inquiet qu'il ne reprenne jamais conscience, et n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se reposer depuis son arrivée. Et lui ne pouvait pas prétendre à tenir indéfiniment sans dormir plus que deux heures par jour, contrairement aux elfes, peu importe leur couleur. Alors une petite sieste serait la bienvenue.

***

Jarlaxle s'était endormi rapidement, roulé en boule sur lui-même.  
Il dormit facilement cinquante heures avant d'émerger à nouveau, encore affamé et toujours mal partout.  
Mais cette fois, il rougnait.

Entreri de son côté avait eu le temps de faire une grosse sieste, deux bonnes nuits de sommeil (après avoir dormi dans des grottes et sur les routes, ses couvertures pliées et son oreiller sur un plancher droit étaient une couche très confortable), et six bons repas. Il se sentait donc presque préparé à gérer un elfe ronchon !  
Installé dans le fauteuil de la chambre, près de la cheminée, il avait le nez dans un livre, pendant qu'il réchauffait ses pieds nus face au feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Ce séjour allait lui couter une fortune mais heureusement il ne manquait pas de moyens.

"- Bonjour Jarlaxle. Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il en drow sans même y faire attention.

Jarlaxle grogna avant de se redresser.

"- J'ai mal partout, j'ai faim, il fait froid." Il avait de la fièvre à cause des fractures et de son dos. "J'ai même pas mes affaires, c'est moche ici, ça pue, j'ai faim et j'ai mal."

Jarlaxle, huit ans. Au mieux. Et malade. Grandiose. Il se mit à tousser. Où avait-il en prime attrapé la crève ? A moins que ce soit la fumée du bûcher.  
Entreri, patient, marqua sa page et quitta son fauteuil. Il rajouta une grosse bûche dans l'âtre : dehors il pleuvait à verse.

"- Il y a des friands achetés ce matin si tu veux. Des fruits aussi, et il y a de quoi faire du thé."

Il s'était un peu plus installé pendant ces deux jours supplémentaires de solitude, et finalement l'auberge s'avérait bien confortable. Personne ne lui posait de questions, d'autant qu'il avait payé d'avance pour deux semaines, il allait et venait comme bon lui semblait, et le patron lui avait gracieusement prêté une bouilloire, arguant qu'avec un temps pareil, les boissons chaudes étaient toujours les bienvenues.  
Il avait trouvé du thé au marché, et s'était permis l'achat de fioles de potion chez l'apothicaire local, en plus d'un autre baume cicatrisant.

"- J'ai aussi de quoi te retaper un peu. Pas complètement mais ça devrait aider."

Ronchon comme un gosse, Jarlaxle se sortit comme il put du lit.

"- Y a une salle de bain ?"

Il fallait qu'il se soulage d'abord. Il n'allait pas aller pisser dans la cheminée quand même.  
A cloche pied, s'il fallait sortir, ça allait être drôle !   
Entreri retint difficilement un large sourire sadique.

"- Ce n'est qu'une auberge de campagne : baquet en bois et pot de chambre. Sinon c'est dehors mais… Puisque tu es censé être en fuite dans les bois tous proches, ça sera pot de chambre." Décida l'assassin d'autorité.

Il posa l'objet au pied du lit et, sans un regard à l'elfe noir sinon il allait lui éclater de rire au nez, quitta la chambre.  
C'était peu mais il pouvait au moins offrir un peu d'intimité à son colocataire quand même.  
Jarlaxle éclata en jurons sonores dans le dos d'Entreri avant qu'il se transforme en sourire.  
Certes, pot de chambre. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait le sortir !  
L'assassin alla s'installer à une table à l'étage inférieur pour s'offrir un verre de liqueur.   
Pour le moment la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion : c'est parce que Jarlaxle avait dormi que tout se passait bien ! Il doutait que le mercenaire, enfermé et immobilisé, soit la plus agréable des compagnies sur le long terme.  
Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. 

"- Quel temps !" lança soudain l'aubergiste. "On n'a jamais vu ça par ici !"  
"- Ah oui ?"  
"- Comme je vous le dis ! Un pont s'est effondré et plusieurs fermes ont été inondées ! Heureusement y a pas eu de morts mais c'est passé près !" L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de se pencher vers son seul client au bar à cette heure-ci. "Certains prétendent que l'elfe noir a maudit les lieux avant de partir…" souffla-t-il d'un air de conspirateur. 

Entreri en avala de travers et manqua s'étouffer. Il se mit à tousser très fort et le patron ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait. L'air grave, les bras croisés sur le torse, il acquiesçait d'un hochement du chef, la mine solennelle.

"- Oui, je sais moi aussi je trouve ça fumeux, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se méfie jamais assez avec ces bêtes-là." 

Entreri regagna la chambre une bonne demie heure plus tard, encore hilare des idées de la plèbe. Jarlaxle, maudissant les rivières maintenant ! Il aurait tout entendu !

Jarlaxle avait eu le temps de finir ses petits affaires le temps qu'Entreri revienne, de piller encore les réserves de nourriture, puis de commencer à s'ennuyer.  
Et comme il avait dormi assez pour au moins un mois, son ennui était d'un fort beau gabarit. Assez pour qu'il fouille les fontes d'Entreri pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Ses vêtements se retrouvaient donc jetés partout dans la pièce pendant que l'elfe reprisait une chemise abîmée. Quoi ? Avec sa jambe immobilisée et ses cotes douloureuse, il ne pouvait rien faire à part rester assis alors…  
L'humain marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le désordre ambiant. Il se disait bien aussi que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça…

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?"   
"- Je reprise ta chemise." lâcha Jarlaxle comme si Entreri était stupide. "Ça se voit non ?"

Bon, d'accord, la pièce était un peu en chantier. Mais il s'ennuyait ! Là !  
L'assassin se mit en devoir de ramasser ses affaires au fur et à mesure.

"- Bien sûr je vois. Mais pour ça tu étais obligé de tout éparpiller partout ?"

Jarlaxle eut un geste de la main irrité.

"- Où voulais-tu que je les mette. Et ne vas pa les ranger je ne sais où ! J'ai vu que tu avais un pantalon déchiré aussi."

Oui ben si l'humain voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie, il avait intérêt à improviser presto.  
Entreri jeta une œillade à ses affaires et, après réflexion se contenta de les plier et de les laisser poser sur son sac, non loin du lit. 

"- Tu voudras que je t'apporte quelque chose pour t'occuper ? Des livres ? Des cartes ? Ah et j'oubliais !"

Il allait ouvrit un tiroir de la petite commode et en tira une fiole contenant un liquide violacé. Il avait plutôt une jolie couleur mais pas forcément très inspirante quand il fallait la consommer. Il revint vers le lit et la tendit au drow. 

"- Pour ta jambe. Et quand tu auras fini ce que tu fais je te passerai un nouveau baume sur le dos."

Jarlaxle lui arracha presque la fiole, la renifla, puis l'avala sans broncher. Il avait bu bien pire.

"- Merci." 

Il allait être insupportable dans pas longtemps à ce rythme.

"- De rien. Normalement ça devrait te faire du bien"

Jarlaxle ne put qu'approuver. Il sentait ses os qui le démangeaient. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. Elle dura malheureusement peu de temps. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que tout soit solide.

"- Merci." répéta encore l'elfe. "Et je veux bien des livres, n'importe quoi avant de devenir fou d'ennui."

C'était le plus grand risque pour eux deux. L'ennui de l'elfe était souvent destructeur.

"- Je vais essayer de te trouver ça. Un sujet en particulier ?"

L'assassin avait déjà sa cape sur les épaules et ses armes à la taille.

"- N'importe quoi !"

Et il reprit la chemise. Puisqu'il avait fini de refermer le trou, il se mit à en broder le col en forme de toiles d'araignées. Et de petits lapins aussi.  
Entreri hésita à confisquer la chemise mais finalement jugea plus prudent de laisser le drow s'acharner dessus. Au moins ça l'occupait. Il récupéra le pot de chambre du bout des doigts et le mit sur le palier, avant de filer chercher de quoi occuper un elfe immobilisé.   
Quand il revint deux bonnes heures plus tard il avait les bras chargés : une douzaine de gros volumes reliés de cuir, trois toiles, des peintures et des pinceaux, ainsi que des métrages de tissus. Si Jarlaxle savait repriser il voudrait peut-être se faire lui-même une nouvelle chemise ?  
Jarlaxle accepta le tout avec l'enthousiasme d'un gosse à Noël. Il oublia la chemise bleue brodée de rose de partout pour fondre sur les livres. Il verrait le reste plus tard.  
Entreri ne put totalement censurer un sourire. Il laissa près du drow un petit paquet de biscuits sablés : Jarlaxle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en gouter la dernière fois. Grand prince, l'assassin avait jugé que lui en rapporter serait peut-être un moyen de le consoler de devoir rester allonger et immobile ?  
Jarlaxle se mit à picorer ponctuellement, sans réellement le réaliser. Pour l'instant, ça allait.  
Pour l'instant.

***

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit douloureuse avec sa patte, l'ennui en prime, la chaleur de la fièvre et son immobilité forcée, Jarlaxle était plus ronchon qu'une mère blaireau malade.  
Entreri allait pour la première fois rencontrer le coté obscure de l'elfe.

A présent habitué à son lit de fortune sur le plancher de la chambre, Entreri y dormait plutôt bien. Savoir que Jarlaxle ne pourrait pas venir le poignarder dans son sommeil sans le réveiller à cause de sa jambe y était sans doute pour beaucoup.  
L'assassin prit donc tout son temps pour se sortir du sommeil, et s'étira avec plaisir, muscle après muscle, soupirant de plaisir de pouvoir s'adonner à ce petit rituel. Il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion et ça lui manquait parfois. C'était dans ces moments-là d'ailleurs qu'il se permettait de rêver à une petite maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, juste avec ses armes et des livres. Contrairement à nombre de gamins des rues, il avait très rapidement appris à lire, sentant que ça lui serait utile un jour ou l'autre. Et il avait eu raison.  
Maintenant il aimait lire, mais ne trouvait que rarement le temps. Mais peut-être que maintenant…

"- Bonjour Jarlaxle. Bien dormi ?"  
"- Nan." Rougna l'elfe en basculant les jambes dans la ruelle du lit.

Il ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur mais elle était évidente. La torture il connaissait et ça, ça s'en rapprochait pas mal. Sans compter son dos qui commençait à peler et avait laissé des traces sanglantes dans les draps.  
L'elfe était en large position de faiblesse, le savait et allait se montrer agressif avec tout le monde pour chercher à se protéger. Ce n'était pas méchant à la base, juste un réflexe.  
S'étirant toujours tel le gros matou qu'il était, Entreri repoussa ses couvertures et quitta son lit improvisé.  
Uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de cuir, il s'étira encore longuement une fois debout, avant qu'un frisson ne lui rappelle la météo exécrable et le feu mourant.  
Il commença donc par remettre du bois dans l'âtre et raviver les braises, avant de se tourner vers le drow.

"- Potion, nettoyage, baume pour tes brulures, draps propres et petit déjeuner. Dans cet ordre. Ça te convient ?" demanda-t-il simplement à l'elfe.

Jarlaxle jeta un regard noir à l'humain. Il s'occupait trop ben de lui. C'était louche. Il accepta néanmoins. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur une arme avant toute chose. Il ne se sentirait pas bien tant qu'il n'aurait pas quelque chose pour se défendre.  
Une fois nettoyé, ses plaies pansées et le lit refait, il s'installa dos au mur avec un livre et une dague planquée. Ça allait être une journée sympathique…  
Entreri n'avait pas manqué la dague subitement cachée près du drow. En même temps ce n'était pas tout à fait un hasard si elle avait trainé près de ses mains quand il était installé à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que lui refaisait le lit.  
C'était sans doute une ânerie mais lui-même aurait détesté ne pas être armé. Etre immobilisé était déjà suffisamment stressant pour des gens comme eux, alors être immobilisé ET désarmé frôlait l'insupportable. Il espérait simplement qu'avoir de quoi se défendre apaiserait un tant soit peu l'elfe noir.

"- Je vais chasser le petit déjeuner." Annonça simplement l'assassin. "Une préférence ? Mais vu la taille de la ville ça sera sans garantie."

Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

"- Non, ça m'est égal."

Il avait surtout besoin d'être seul et de se calmer un peu avant d'attaquer Entreri. Jarlaxle avait rarement fait des crises de panique mais les rares qu'il avait fait s'était toujours quand il était blessé. Il restait une sale bête.  
L'assassin hésita un instant. Le drow n'avait pas l'air bien du tout mais…

"- Bon, je reviens. J'essaie de ne pas trainer."

Il craignait de laisser le grandes-oreilles tout seul d'un seul coup.  
Profitant de l'absence d'Entreri, l'elfe passa en mode prédateur blessé. Il passa une demi-heure à s'installer un terrier sécurisé puis s'endormit à nouveau.  
Il était épuisé. Trop pour son bien. Il avait de la fièvre mais ne pouvait se permettre de s'écrouler avant d'avoir au moins piégé la porte. Entreri y penserait sans doute. Ou pas.  
Parce que lui, il ne pensait clairement plus droit.  
Quand Entreri revint avec des friands à la viande tout chauds, et d'autres aux fruits, avec des fruits frais et d'autres biscuits (Jarlaxle avait englouti la précédente cargaison), il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais hésita. Son instinct de tueur, ou bien sa longue expérience ? Toujours est-il qu'il la lâcha lentement, posa ses paquets au sol et examina le battant avec soin.  
C'est un quart d'heure plus tard et avec un long soupir qu'il put enfin rentrer dans on chez lui temporaire. Cet abruti avait donc piégé la porte ! Vivement qu'il se rétablisse.   
Il referma sagement la porte derrière lui et après une hésitation, alla rapidement poser ses courses sur la petite table de la chambre et revint mettre les pièges en place.   
Si ça pouvait rassurer le mercenaire…   
Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé, et revint vers le drow, à présent caché dans une grotte de couvertures. Où était-il censé le retrouver là-dedans ?   
Et hors de question d'aller à la pêche, il était bien capable de le mordre l'animal ! 

"- Jarlaxle ?" appela-t-il à mi-voix pour ne pas surprendre l'elfe. "Le petit déjeuner est servi."


	2. Drow cabossé ? Assassin infirmier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis prend soin de cet imbécile qui complique beaucoup trop son existence. Mais ça reste un imbécile qu'il connait bien et il n'a pas vraiment mieux à faire pour le moment alors...

Le bout d'une dague brilla une seconde à la lumière avant que Jarlaxle ne se sorte de son nid de couvertures. Il était glacé, sa peau était grise et il tremblait. Son dos s'infectait lentement mais sûrement.

"- Pas faim."  
"- Ce n'était pas une question, grandes-oreilles. Il faut que tu manges, sinon tu ne pourras pas guérir correctement." Gronda l'assassin. "Tu manges et après tu dors. Ça fera passer le temps et ça te fera te remettre plus vite."

L'elfe jeta le regard le plus assassin qu'Entreri n'ait jamais reçu de Jarlaxle. Que l'humain n'ait jamais vu à l'elfe tout court en fait.

"- Pas faim." Répéta-t-il avant de s'enterrer à nouveau sous son épaisse couche de couvertures où il s'endormit encore. 

Ou perdit conscience. La nuance était subtile dans son état…  
Embêté, Entreri décida de simplement surveiller le drow. Il avait commandé un nouveau baume chez l'apothicaire, sous prétexte d'une brûlure (il avait exprès passé sa main au feu), et comptait bien en badigeonner l'elfe dès qu'il la récupérerait. Il espérait simplement que Jarlaxle se remettrait rapidement.  
Jarlaxle ne bougea plus pendant des heures. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus sifflante. L'infection le grignotait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette carrément à geindre dans son sommeil.  
Cette fois pas rassuré du tout, Entreri s'approcha et entreprit de dénouer l'elfe de sa montagne de couvertures. Il le délesta doucement de son arme et entreprit de refaire le pansement de son dos, avant de faire ronfler un bon feu dans la cheminée et de le border avec soin.  
Normalement le nouveau baume serait près d'ici la fin de la journée, il devait être livré directement à l'auberge.  
Jarlaxle se débattit mollement en parlant en drow. Il avait les yeux brillants de fièvre et de la sueur collante sur le corps. Un peu de pus commençait à suinter de son dos. Les drow réagissaient mal au feu.  
Naturellement Entreri répondit en drow, à mi-voix, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça lui faisait vraiment de la peine de voir cet imbécile chauve dans un tel état…  
Il n'aurait franchement pas dû, parce qu'il ne le méritait clairement pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Jarlaxle était forcément fantasque, plein de vie et complétement délirant. Pas gémissant et tremblant au milieu d'un amas de couvertures…  
Quand sa commande lui fut enfin livrée, l'assassin laissa Jarlaxle près de la cheminée juste le temps de récupérer sa petite jarre en terre et de refermer la porte au nez de l'aubergiste en grognant tout juste un merci.  
Il avait à faire lui monsieur !  
Il revint prendre le drow dans ses bras et défit son pansement. Il baigna la blessure d'eau tiède, la lava soigneusement à gestes précautionneux, avant d'appliquer le nouveau baume en couches bien épaisses, comme indiqué par l'apothicaire. Au touché, il sentait déjà la fraîcheur de la crème sur ses doigts, et ne doutait pas un instant que cela soulagerait son vieux compagnon de voyage.  
Ne restait qu'à espérer qu'en plus la préparation entamerait franchement sa guérison.

Jarlaxle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à geindre sourdement avant de se taire complétement. De brûlante, sa peau passa au glacée vers le milieu de la nuit.  
Il resta immobile pendant bien 24h avant de bouger très légèrement, malade et épuisé.  
Au moins, son dos avant cessé de saigner et de produire du pus…

Quand Jarlaxle avait commencé à refroidir, Entreri s'était d'abord félicité de l'efficacité du baume avant de s'inquiéter pour finir par à nouveau faire ronfler un grand feu dans l'âtre, et pour finir par jeter toutes les couvertures sur le lit, l'elfe dessous, et lui avec pour tenter de le réchauffer. Il ne dormait que par intermittence, se réveillant en sursaut pour prendre le poult de son malade.  
Il se découvrait des trésors de patience qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder, en tout cas pas pour ce genre de choses, mais aussi une inquiétude croissante pour la santé du mercenaire. Il aurait l'air bien malin si l'elfe lui claquait dans les pattes !  
Et puis flûte… Jarlaxle ne pouvait tout de même pas mourir aussi bêtement !  
C'est un Jarlaxle sans doute plus mal que depuis très très longtemps qui ouvrit l'œil.

"- Soif..." Malgré tout, il se sentait bien mieux. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, il était juste épuisé. "Kankoné ?"

Il avait dormi combien ? Il s'était passé quoi ?  
Toujours serré à ses côtés, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de cuir (il faisait chaud sous autant de couverture avec un compagnon de sommier) Entreri ouvrit un œil. Quand étaient-ils ? Ça c'était une bonne question.  
N'ayant d'humain que le nom avant son premier café, l'assassin s'étira longuement, faisant jouer les muscles sous sa peau marquée de cicatrices avant de se redresser tel un zombie sortant de sa tombe.

"- Le matin." Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à la fenêtre.

Mais qui était l'imbécile qui n'avait pas tiré les rideaux ? Ah oui. Lui.  
Jarlaxle grogna puis replongea sous la couverture voire, plus précisément, sous Entreri. Plus chaud et plus protecteur dans son état.  
Soudain très réveillé l'assassin observa le drow non sans surprise. Il lui faisait quoi là ?

"- Jarlaxle ?"

Le drow grogna un peu avant de se rencogner encore plus étroitement sous la bouillotte vivante. Pourquoi elle bougeait d'ailleurs ?  
De plus en plus incertain, Entreri ne savait plus s'il devait bouger, protester, ou simplement rester là. Dans le doute, et comme il devait être le matin mais très tôt, il choisit de se réinstaller (comme il put) dans le lit pour dormir quelques heures de plus. Il ne l'avait pas volé. C'est qu'il lui avait fait peur cet abruti de grandes-oreilles !

"- Hé, fais-moi un peu de place, tu prends tout le lit !" protesta Entreri, parlant en drow sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jarlaxle marmotta à moitié dans sa barbe mais se décala un tout petit peu pour laisser de la place à Entreri. Dès qu'il put, il joua les poulpes sur son rocher humain. Chaleur !!  
Quand même un rien amusé, l'assassin ne put censurer tout à fait un début de sourire. Il avait là de quoi faire chanter le drow pendant facilement un bon demi-siècle ! Minimum !  
Il s'installa cependant confortablement dans les oreillers et laissa tout loisir à Jarlaxle de se caler contre lui. C'était le summum de l'étrange comme situation mais il évitait de trop s'attarder. Il examinerait ça plus tard, quand il n'aurait plus un elfe poulpe collé à lui…

***

Jarlaxle finit par se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait mieux. Vraiment.  
Suffisamment pour se demander ce qu'il faisait collé à Entreri. Et pire, se demander pourquoi il s'y sentait si bien. C'était chaud, moelleux, une vraie peluche. Il frotta sa joue contre le torse d'Entreri.  
C'était bonnn…  
Un grognement lui répondit suivit d'un long soupir. Entreri rattrapait son sommeil en retard, et le truc qui bougeait à côté de lui l'embêtait grandement. Pas parce qu'il était près de lui, encore que, mais simplement parce qu'il bougeait.  
Jarlaxle haussa mentalement les épaules. Bah. Après tout hein. Il avait sa dague pas loin, autant en profiter. Ça faisait tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu de camarade de sommier… Même si c'était juste ça hein. Il n'allait pas cracher dessus !  
Entreri dormit encore deux bonnes heures avant de refaire surface, parfaitement reposé.  
Bon il n'était toujours pas plus sociable faute de café, mais déjà il était reposé.  
D'après le soleil qui inondait la chambre, la matinée était bien entamée et peut-être même finie. Et un grognement de son estomac lui confirma qu'il était tard ! Il avait faim.

"- Faim ?"demanda-t-il, pas décidé à faire un effort de syntaxe.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Mroui."

Il était en mode chaton collant. Quoi, il tenait chaud son humain ! Et puis c'était tout doux malgré la toison légère un peu partout.

"- Dois me lever alors." Grommela-t-il, toujours en drow.

Mais il ne bougea pas un orteil pour autant. Et pourtant, son ventre grondait sa famine.

"- Gnioooon" Protesta le drow en se serrant davantage contre lui. "Câlin."

Ah il était beau l'elfe noir cruel et dangereux tiens !  
Entreri lui, se réveillait peu à peu et à force de lucidité, prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait.  
Un lit d'une personne et demi, donc même pour un humain et un elfe, ça faisait étroit.  
Un humain, lui donc, juste avec un pantalon de cuir très serré sur les fesses et un elfe, Jarlaxle, qui n'avait même pas la grâce de porter une chemise, tout juste un sous-vêtement, glué à lui comme… comme…  
Il se sentit rougir et fit de son mieux pour quitter les bras de l'elfe qui était drôlement fort pour un malade en convalescence.

"- Je… Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner." Annonça-t-il une fois sorti du lit.  
"- Méééééheu..." Râla Jarlaxle en ayant perdu sa bouillotte.

Il s'assit en tailleur dans le lit avec juste un ridicule pagne sur les fesses pour couvrir sa (très minimaliste) pudeur. Boudeur, il finit par se lever lentement pour épargner ses muscles douloureux pour se laver, ronchon.  
Aussitôt, Entreri se précipita pour le remettre au lit.

"- Toi tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ta jambe ne guérira jamais si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille !" gronda l'assassin. "Et si elle se remet de travers tu seras bien avancé ! Je vais chercher à manger en bas, pendant ce temps je mets de l'eau à chauffer, et on fera un brin de toilette après. Ça te convient, où il faut que je t'attache au lit pour mes quelques minutes d'absence ?" 

Juste comme il disait ces mots, des images incongrues datant de l'époque où, jeune homme, il avait fait un séjour forcé sous terre, lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Jarlaxle, avec un autre drow (il refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait eu plus de deux paires de jambes dans ce lit) dans une position… Equivoque.   
Bon, en fait il n'y avait rien d'équivoque du tout dans un type à quatre pattes sur un lit et le chef mercenaire derrière lui, tous deux grondant et haletant mais pour son petit confort personnel, l'assassin préférait penser "équivoque". C'était plus simple.  
Tout comme de gommer toutes ces jambes en trop qu'il avait pu apercevoir…  
Jarlaxle grommela encore un peu mais condescendit à se tenir tranquille. Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, qu'Entreri en profite.  
Satisfait de cet accord aux bénéfices mutuels (puisqu'il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait avec cet individu), Entreri mit l'eau à chauffer au-dessus du feu, comme promis, et enfila une chemise à la va-vite, le temps de descendre, pieds-nus dans la salle commune.  
Il ne faisait déjà aucun bruit avec ses bottes, alors sans rien de bruyants aux pieds, il faillit faire sortir l'aubergiste de sa peau quand il le salua après s'être glissé derrière lui. Il commanda un petit déjeuner pantagruélique, et l'emporta sur un plateau.

"- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un coup de main ?" demanda tout de même l'aubergiste, mal à l'aise de ne pas voir une de ses employées porter le plateau de victuailles.  
"- Non ne dérangez personne. Je laisserai le plateau dehors quand j'aurai terminé."

L'aubergiste hésita un peu mais finit par se ranger à l'avis de son client.

"- Bon. Comme vous voudrez…"

Entreri regagna rapidement la chambre, et posa le plateau sur la petite table.

"- Rester immobile ne t'as pas tué, tout va donc pour le mieux !" conclut-il en voyant Jarlaxle qui boudait toujours. "Nettoyage et ensuite, nourriture ?"

Jarlaxle hocha sèchement la tête.  
Il se sortit du lit avec précaution pour ne pas abîmer davantage sa jambe. Avec juste son pagne minimaliste sur les reins, il faisait plus grande araignée maigre que jamais. Il avait perdu du poids ces dernières semaines.  
Ses muscles déjà secs tendaient sa peau un peu trop et sa peau noire brillait de sueur à moitié sèche.  
C'était désagréable.

"- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?" Finit-il par demander.  
"- Parce que…"

L'assassin s'arrêta. Voilà une question à laquelle il était bien incapable de répondre tiens, maintenant qu'il y mettait le nez dessus. Pourquoi avoir sauvé cet abruti exactement ?  
Fatigué d'avoir à faire attention à ses moindres mots devant le mercenaire, l'assassin opta pour l'honnêteté. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de défaire avec précaution les pansements du dos de l'elfe pour nettoyer sa blessure, qui avait une bien meilleure tête.

"- Aucune idée. Quand ce type m'a dit qu'ils allaient griller un drow, j'ai commencé par me dire que tu viendrais toujours te mettre sur mon chemin. Et que ce n'était pas une mort que je souhaiterais à beaucoup de monde. En tout cas pas à toi." Il se pencha presque le nez sur le dos de l'elfe noir, observant la brûlure presque cicatrisée. "En tout cas l'apothicaire local connaît son métier. Ta brûlure est en très bonne voie de guérison."

La peau était encore rosée et certainement sensible, mais Jarlaxle ne risquait plus d'infection de ce côté-là.  
Jarlaxle resta silencieux pendant qu'Entreri refaisait ses bandages. Ça lui faisait bizarre.  
Entreri l'avait donc sauvé sans rien attendre de lui. Juste parce que… Parce que quoi en fait ? Parce que rien. C'était bizarre. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait tenté d'en gagner quelque chose. Mais pas l'humain.

"- … Merci."

Et il le pensait vraiment.

"- De rien."

Entreri contempla son travail et eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait. Le dos du drow était propre, soigné et pansé. Il vida l'eau sale par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour (mais en ayant pris garde à ce que personne ne passe à ce moment-là) et remit de l'eau chaude dans le baquet, et l'installa au plus près du drow.

"- Voilà tu peux finir de te débarbouiller. Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible mais tant que ta jambe ne va pas mieux…"

Jarlaxle hocha lentement la tête. Il se lava lentement de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit bien mieux une fois débarrassé de la sueur. Une fois enfin propre, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Malgré tout, le peu d'effort avait été douloureux pour sa jambe et ses muscles maltraités.  
Il en grinça des dents. Il ne souvenait pas avoir été un jour aussi faible. Ça le tuait.  
Patient, Entreri se sortit de sa lecture pour aider le drow et le border en enlevant quelques couvertures. Normalement il ne risquait plus de fièvre, et avec le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, il y avait de quoi tenir le froid et l'humidité de la pluie battante à l'extérieur des murs.  
Il apporta alors le plateau de victuailles à l'elfe avant de refaire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

"- J'ai demandé un peu de tout. Mange, ça te fera du bien, tu as la peau sur les os."

Et lui prendrait les restes. Et puis s'il ne restait rien, il irait musarder en ville pour trouver quelque chose. L'essentiel, c'était que Jarlaxle reprenne des forces.  
Jarlaxle attaqua la viande et les pâtés en croûtes. Les légumes bof. Il dévora à s'en rendre presque malade avant de se mettre à nouveau à somnoler comme un gosse. Manger, dormir. Super pour un adulte. C'était désolant.  
Entreri ne fit aucun commentaire et retira le plateau à l'elfe noir avant de remonter les couvertures sur ses épaules. Il picora les restes laissés par le drow avant de poser le plateau dehors. Il hésita un peu mais finalement, profita du sommeil de Jarlaxle pour faire un brin de toilette lui aussi, passer des vêtements propres et refit son lit de fortune sur le sol.  
Il se posa avec un des livres qu'il avait rapporté pour son colocataire temporaire, mais rapidement, somnola pour finir par s'endormir, le livre à la main.  
Le grandes-oreilles n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de repos.  
Jarlaxle se réveilla. Encore. Mais cette fois en pleine nuit. L'obscurité lui fit du bien. Sur la pointe des pieds malgré sa jambe cassée, il trotta silencieusement jusqu'à la porte avec ses affaires.  
S'il pouvait filer discrètement… Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Entreri, simplement, il était trop mal à l'aise pour rester davantage ici. Il serait mieux dans une grotte dans un coin.  
Juste comme le drow posait la main sur la poignée, une dague vint se ficher à moins de cinq centimètres sur le chambranle de la porte.

"- Et la prochaine fois que tu donneras l'infra vision à un iblith, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois. Et ne me forces pas à me lever pour te remettre au lit." Prévint l'assassin, pas content du tout.

Jarlaxle jura en plusieurs langues.  
Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait PAS rester là. Il se sentait menacé sans personne pour le protéger et… Son regard s'étrécit pendant qu'un sourire presque sadique lui montait aux lèvres. Il fit demi-tour et vint se laisser tomber sur le sol près de l'humain.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ? Très bien. Qu'il joue son rôle de gardien. Et il se bouina étroitement contre lui ! Non mais !  
Interdit sur l'instant, Entreri se redressa sur un coude, ses yeux brillants de rouge avec l'infra vision.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? On n'est pas en rase campagne et tu as une jambe cassée."  
"- Et bien quoi, je m'installe. Autant que ton large torse viril et chaud serve à quelque chose mon ami."

Oui il s'amusait. Fallait bien à un moment. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller courir, et bien il s'occupait. Là !  
Moitié endormi malgré ses réflexes aiguisés, Entreri prit le temps d'analyser la situation, avant de prendre les choses en mains.  
Il quitta donc son lit de fortune, prit l'elfe dans ses bras et le souleva pour le remettre au lit. Avant qu'il ait pu protester, il récupéra son oreiller, le jeta entre l'elfe et le mur, sur le lit, et vint s'installer sous les couvertures.  
A peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il se rendormait. Libre à Jarlaxle de s'installer comme il voulait.  
L'elfe haussa un sourcil mais à cheval donné, on n'en regardait pas les dents ! Le torse d'Entreri lui servit très vite d'oreiller et ses jambes de couette.  
Ce n'était pas mal d'être au chaud quand même.

***

C'est un Entreri un peu plus reposé, donc un peu moins ronchon même s'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans café matinal très longtemps, qui s'éveilla peu à peu. Il se figea aussitôt qu'il sentit le poids sur son torse.  
C'était quoi cette blague ? Il ne fréquentait plus les harems depuis un moment pourtant !  
Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil pour se trouver nez à nez avec une oreille. Noire. Et pointue. 

"- Ah oui, c'est vrai..."

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il vivait avec un Jarlaxle cabossé pour le moment ?  
Mais surtout, comment était-il arrivé jusque-là ? Il était persuadé de s'être installé sur son lit de couvertures normalement ! Il l'ignorait mais Entreri avait quelques tendances somnambules…  
Jarlaxle marmotta un peu dans son sommeil quand son oreiller bougea puis frotta sa joue contre son torse pour s'enfoncer un peu plus contre lui et se coller plus étroitement à lui.  
Jarlaxle était toujours motivé le matin. Toujours. Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception, jambe cassée ou pas. Alors avec un corps chaud contre le sien, c'était pire.  
L'assassin se figea quand il se rendit compte. Et aussitôt fut assaillit par les positions équivoques et les jambes en trop. Cette image le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours il en était persuadé. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de demander à Jarlaxle s'il était tombé sur… "Ceci" par simple hasard ou si, une fois de plus, le mercenaire avait fait exprès de le convoquer à ce moment-là en sachant parfaitement qu'il serait occupé ailleurs, juste pour le plaisir de le choquer.  
Il ne lui poserait probablement jamais la question, mais comme il n'était pas du tout certain de vouloir connaître la réponse, c'était probablement un faux problème. Et puis il fallait rester philosophe : tant que Jarlaxle ne le confondait pas avec une des paires de jambes en trop, ou pire ! avec le seul autre elfe noir qu'il ait vu en entier ce soir-là, ça irait. Normalement…   
Jarlaxle commença à se coller de plus en plus étroitement à Entreri. Ils étaient des adultes après tout. S'il ne voulait pas, il dirait non. Enfin, sans doute.  
Et puis il faisait faim, l'humain était consommable, il faisait chaud, autant tenter sa chance.  
Cette fois, Entreri ne se posa plus aucune question. 

"- Jarlaxle. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois au milieu d'un rêve très agréable." 

Et encore. Ça n'excuserait pas tout !  
Jarlaxle ouvrit un œil paresseux.

"- Quoi ? Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien entre amis hein." ronronna l'elfe en posant une main légère mais pas agressive sur le ventre d'Entreri, sans même chercher à aller plus loin.

L'assassin haussa un sourcil, tout en considérant l'elfe noir. Ainsi donc il avait sa réponse.

"- Cette fois-là c'était volontaire alors…"  
"- Evidement." D'un doigt, Jarlaxle remonta de son ventre sur son torse, à peine plus qu'une chatouille légère. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça." Insista-t-il.

Entreri semblait bizarrement coincé.

"- Rien de mal pour toi oui… Ici ce n'est pas vu pareil." Indiqua simplement l'assassin, affichant toujours un calme olympien qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

Jarlaxle continuait à caresser le torse musclé d'un doigt léger, absolument pas insistant. Plus comme un gamin qui tripote un doudou.

"- Oh ? Pourquoi diable ?" c'était de la vraie curiosité. "Quel est le problème ?"

L'humain réfléchit sérieusement à la question, se détendant peu à peu sous les caresses du drow sans même s'en apercevoir. C'était agréable les câlins… Et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eu beaucoup à l'âge où on en reçoit normalement…

"- Je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine que les humains sont plus… prudes ? Et puis quelque chose qui ne remplit pas les lieux de culte, ça ne ferait pas l'affaire des religieux…" lâcha-t-il, sans cacher le mépris dans sa voix.

Jarlaxle pencha la tête sur le côté. Oui, c'était une façon de voir.

"- Pour des drow, c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à la brutalité des femelles."

Pas question d'avoir un câlin d'une matrone !

"- Hmmm… Rien que ça : vous, tant que vous aidez à produire de nouvelles petites prêtresses, vous pouvez plus ou moins faire ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre. Et puis vous êtes juste au-dessus des kobolds dans la hiérarchie."

Ce qui voulait dire "crotte de luxe" mais la chose était dite sans animosité aucune. C'était un état de fait parmi les drow que les mâles n'étaient que de la chair à canon et des reproducteurs. Rien de plus.  
Entreri considéra la chose un instant avant de tenter d'expliquer.

"- Ici c'est différent. Il y a une certaine… image de… de dominant à garder j'imagine ?" Et une fois de plus, Jarlaxle besognant cet autre drow et toutes les jambes en trop des autres mâles autour lui revint en mémoire. Il s'agaça en sentant le rose lui monter aux joues. "Et puis vous étiez combien dans ce lit ??? Y avait trop de jambes partout je préfère même plus y penser…"

Il ne savait pas si Jarlaxle voyait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, la chose remontait à plus d'une décennie maintenant, mais il avait besoin d'exprimer son trouble.  
Le bout des oreilles de Jarlaxle frémit.

"- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, petit humain. "

Entreri l'avait maté en train de s'amuser ou quoi ? Il en rosissait légèrement.  
L'assassin jeta un regard en biais au drow.

"- Pourtant tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que oui, cette fois-là c'était volontaire…"

Il entreprit de rafraîchir la mémoire au mercenaire : sa convocation en début de soirée au bureau du chef mercenaire, Jarlaxle absent, les bruits suspects derrière une porte entrouverte, et…  
Jarlaxle, l'autre drow à quatre pattes devant lui et beaucoup trop de paires de jambes tout autour, sur le lit à la taille d'un orc pour son esprit d'humain fréquentant les harems les plus raffinés…  
A la fin de son récit, le pauvre Entreri était tout simplement cramoisi.  
Avait-on idée de lui faire raconter des trucs pareils ?

"- Ho ! Je parlais de la nuit dernière où j'ai dormi avec toi, c'est tout." Jarlaxle fit la grimace. "Je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais en avance ce jour-là. Ni que Kimmuriel et Berg'inyon seraient aussi motivés. Mes excuses." Pour une fois, c'était REELLEMENT un accident. "Ce genre de petites choses sert aussi à rétablir la hiérarchie en douceur. Tout au moins avec ces deux-là."

Et les autres qui étaient là aussi. Bref.  
Entreri passa à la nuance de rouge plus foncée.

"- Inutile de me donner des noms ! Je ne compte pas revoir ce cher Kimmuriel," il avait prononcé son nom avec tellement de fiel que ça en était presque collant, "avant un moment mais quand même. Je préfère éviter d'avoir trop de détails…"

Non parce qu'encore une fois… Trop de jambes dans ce lit. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.  
La réaction d'Entreri fit rire Jarlaxle. C'était mignon. A croire qu'il était puceau tiens.

"- Mon pauvre ami…" 

Le drow avait un sourire plein de dents. Sa main remonta sur la poitrine d'Entreri, se transformant en vraie caresse.

"- Je n'en dirais plus rien alors."

Mais faire par contre…  
Entreri se détendit sensiblement. Il ne prenait pas vraiment garde à la main du drow, au moins pour le moment.

"- Bon. Je préfère. Pas que ce que tu puisses faire avec tes hommes ne me concerne, mais trop de détails est… contre-productif."

Jarlaxle en ronronnait.

"- Mmmmm si tu veux…"

Il préférait montrer que parler de toute façon. Il se pencha sur l'humain pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis descendre sur son torse, traçant son chemin à petits coups de langues.  
Immédiatement Entreri se figea. Les câlins, passait encore (quand il ne prêtait pas trop attention) mais tout ça… Non. Lui ne finirait certainement pas à quatre pattes devant Jarlaxle comme une jument à la saillie.

"- Si Kimmuriel te manque à ce point je peux te raccompagner en bas." Enonça-t-il simplement en guise de mise en garde.  
"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Kimmuriel me manque quand tu es là ?" Ronronna encore Jarlaxle. Sa main descendit sur le ventre d'Entreri mais sans franchir, pour l'instant, la barrière de sa ceinture de pantalon. "Tu es bien plus intéressant que lui."

Et de loin.

"- Parce que tu pourrais avoir des envies de… Comment as-tu dit ? Rétablir la hiérarchie en douceur. Mais tu sais que ce concept ne s'applique pas à moi. Encore un détail auquel il faudra penser la prochaine fois que tu engageras un iblith."  
"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'établir de hiérarchie avec toi, mon ami. Tu es bien trop sauvage et rétif pour ça. Tenter d'établir une hiérarchie avec toi et pire, y parvenir, serait un gâchis formidable." C'était le caractère justement indompté et indépendant d'Entreri qui séduisait tellement Jarlaxle. "Il n'y a rien de mal à un peu de plaisir entre amis. Quel qu'en soit le sens."

Et avec Entreri, il se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être dessus, dessous, sur le coté, en travers ou avec une salopette. Quoique la salopette n'eut pas été de la plus grande praticité.  
Entreri réfléchit aux dires du drow mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Il se contenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans les oreillers, et ne put retenir un bâillement.  
Etrangement la présence de Jarlaxle aussi près n'était pas menaçante. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que cet abruti ne le tuerait pas dans son sommeil, et qu'au contraire, il ferait une parfaite sentinelle.  
Il laissa ses paupières se fermer lentement. En plus, c'était agréable ces gratouilles sur son torse quand même. Inhabituel, les filles de harem ne se permettaient pas ces familiarités, mais agréable. En même temps les drow avaient forcément les doigts agiles avec leur langage des signes…  
Ne voyant pas Entreri protester, Jarlaxle laissa ses doigts passer la barrière de la ceinture du pantalon de l'humain. Ça le réveillerait bien assez vite. Lentement, il finit par venir le flatter de la main, attentif à ses réactions, toujours à lui murmurer des petits riens à l'oreille.  
Aussitôt sorti de sa torpeur, Entreri se redressa d'un coup, toute sa tension revenue subitement. Le regard encré à celui du drow, il lui avait attrapé le poignet sans douceur pour l'écarter de sa personne d'un geste vif.   
Le souffle court, juste un peu trop pâle, il cherchait à trouver dans ces yeux trop bleus le pourquoi de cette tentative. Il n'avait pas été assez clair peut-être ? En même temps il n'avait pas clairement dit de le laisser tranquille, à la décharge de l'elfe…   
Jarlaxle haussa encore un sourcil, surpris par la réaction presque violente de l'humain.  
C'eut été n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait moqué. Mais pas avec Entreri. Encore moins avec le regard presque inquiet qu'il avait. Il le connaissait assez pour voir une réelle angoisse sur le visage normalement vide d'expression au repos. Il retira lentement sa main et se recula quelque peu.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'assassin avala sa salive avec difficulté comme les battements de son cœur reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal.

"- R-Rien. Rien du tout."

Jarlaxle se redressa en grimaçant. Sa jambe le lançait.

"- Ne me mens pas mon cher ami. Je t'ai vu affronter des démons le sourire aux lèvres. Que se passe-t-il que tu repousses mes avances comme si j'étais un monstre ?"

Un simple "non merci" aurait suffi. Il n'était pas un violeur.  
Entreri ferma les yeux un instant et prit une longue inspiration. Certaines choses n'étaient visiblement pas aussi bien enterrées qu'il le pensait… Il avait réagi par pur réflexe, les images revenant à sa mémoire d'un seul coup, sans crier gare.  
Quand il avait tenté d'expliquer à Jarlaxle, il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser que ce genre de relation était perçue comme humiliante et dégradante ici. Inutile de mettre ça sur le tapis. Il savait trop combien l'elfe pouvait se passionner pour des sujets tordus parfois, et il n'avait pas trop envie d'épiloguer sur celui-là tout particulièrement.

"- Il n'y a rien. Tu m'as juste… surpris."

Oui voilà, c'était ça.  
Jarlaxle haussa encore un sourcil. Il reposa une main sur le ventre de son ami.

"- Tu es sûr ?"

Il sentait ses muscles trembler sous sa main. Et trembler de bien autre chose que du désir.  
Entreri déglutit à nouveau avec peine avant de répondre.

"- Tout à fait certain. "

Jarlaxle resta silencieux sans retirer sa main un moment.

"- Donc tu refuses mes avances."

Il insistait lourdement. Mais pour l'instant, Entreri lui avait juste dit qu'il l'avait surpris et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Pas d'aller se faire voir et de ne pas le toucher.

"- Je ne suis pas… Intéressé." Articula l'assassin avec peine.

Il se sentait oppressé soudain, comme si l'air était devenu comme une chape de plomb sur sa cage thoracique.  
Jarlaxle retira sa main.

"- Je l'entends. Mais il y a plus que ça. Ce n'est pas simplement que je ne suis pas à ton goût."

Et ça le perturbait.  
Artemis Entreri était une créature fière et calme : le voir à la limite de la crise d'angoisse le peinait. Et Jarlaxle n'aimait pas être peiné.  
L'humain soutint quelques instants le regard du drow avant de détourner les yeux et de finalement quitter le lit, sous prétexte de remettre du bois dans le feu. Il faisait froid d'un seul coup non ?  
Il attrapa une chemise qu'il enfila à la hâte, avant de prendre une couverture sur le sol et se rouler dedans devant l'âtre. Il était frigorifié d'un seul coup, comme si la pluie battante du dehors s'était infiltrée jusque dans ses os.  
Cette fois, Jarlaxle était vraiment inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui valait cette réaction à Entreri ?  
D'accord, les humains étaient un peu bigots sur certaines choses. Mais c'était bien la première fois que Entreri semblait se conformer à un impératif social de sa race. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il semblait avoir peur. De quoi ? De lui ? C'était ridicule. Si Jarlaxle avait voulu lui faire du mal, il ne l'aurait pas fait avec une patte folle déjà.

"- Entreri ?" C'est penaud et presque timide qu'il s'approcha de lui en boitant bas. "Je suis désolé ?" 

Il ne savait même pas de quoi en fait.

"- Tu n'y es pour rien." murmura l'assassin, plus sombre que jamais.

Un violent frisson le parcourut et il resserra encore la couverture autour de lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il si froid d'un seul coup ? Soudain pourtant il se redressa un peu, mais sans pour autant lâcher sa couverture. 

"- Jarlaxle ta jambe !! Si tu marches ça ne va pas se remettre droit !" 

Mais là toute de suite il n'avait pas la force de le remettre au lit manu militari.  
Jarlaxle s'assit près de lui près du feu. Il aurait bien passé un bras autours des épaules d'Entreri pour lui frotter le dos et le réchauffer mais il doutait que ce soit bienvenu.

"- Fais pas attention à ma jambe."

Là, c'était l'humain qui l'inquiétait. Sa jambe ? Bah !  
Entreri afficha aussitôt une mine renfrognée.

"- Bien sûr, et si ça se ressoude de travers et qu'il faut recasser pour remettre droit on aura l'air fin !"  
"- Et bien je ferai ça à la maison et ça prendra une heure."

Jarlaxle posa presque timidement une main sur le bras d'Entreri.

"- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas normal."

Ce n'était pas normal de voir Entreri vulnérable, presque effrayé. Jarlaxle ne culpabilisait pas de grand-chose, mais là, c'était le cas.  
Entreri se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"- Ce n'est rien j'ai juste… Un peu froid…" tenta-t-il d'expliquer alors qu'un monstrueux frisson le secouait de la tête aux pieds.

Jarlaxle soupira lourdement.

"- Je ne vais pas insister si tu ne veux rien dire."

Mais il était là quand même.  
Il se traîna à nouveau jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber avant de s'habiller. Il n'allait pas gêner davantage l'humain puisque la promiscuité le dérangeait.  
L'assassin s'offrit le luxe de fermer les yeux un instant comme il resserrait encore sa couverture autour de lui. Il claquait presque des dents maintenant !  
Il remit tant bien que mal du bois dans le feu et jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Trop petit. Pourtant la présence de Jarlaxle avait quelque chose de… rassurant.

"- Je… je peux revenir ?" finit-il par demander d'un filet de voix.

Jarlaxle s'écarta dans le lit avant de rouvrir la couverture.

"- Viens là."

Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer mais ne voulait pas causer encore une catastrophe. Vraiment, ça le rendait physiquement mal de voir Entreri aussi patraque.  
Toujours dans sa couverture, l'assassin revint se glisser dans le coin du lit. Timide comme un chaton, il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant longuement, tentant de se réchauffer un minimum.  
Jarlaxle le laissa s'installer puis s'installa en petite cuillère derrière lui tout en gardant la couverture entre eux. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : partager sa chaleur avec lui. Il l'interrogerait pour de bon plus tard.

***

Entreri avait fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Ça faisait une bonne éternité qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, et quand il commença à s'en inquiéter, se rassura de suite : Jarlaxle dormait près de lui.  
Forcément.  
Avec un type encore plus dangereux que lui dans la pièce, l'assassin se sentait forcément en sécurité ! Il s'étira donc avec plaisir, laissant le sommeil le quitter tout doucement. C'était plaisant de pouvoir dormir aussi profondément et se réveiller paisiblement après un bon somme… Il fallait au moins reconnaître ça au mercenaire : il faisait un parfait compagnon de sommier pour un assassin comme lui.  
Jarlaxle rouvrit un œil douze heures plus tard quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre.  
Il secoua Entreri.

"- Mon ami ? Je doute de pouvoir aller répondre."

L'aubergiste s'inquiétait un peu. Et était curieux. Il y avait eu trop de nourriture qui était passée dans cette chambre.  
Fâché de voir son réveil en douceur écourté, l'assassin gronda et finit par quitter le lit. Il jeta les couvertures qui lui servaient de couche sur le lit, en recouvrant bien le drow.  
Ne bouge pas, signa-t-il du bout des doigts.  
Le lit ne donnait plus que l'impression d'être un gros amas de couvertures et de draps.  
Toujours torse nu, il avait dû ôter sa chemise à un moment donné, l'humain vint ouvrir la porte.

"- Quoi ?"

Il avait aussi décidé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aimable.  
L'aubergiste se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir l'intérieur de la chambre. S'il y avait une autre personne, c'était plus cher !

"- Et bien… Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, si vous aviez besoin d'autre chose."

La chaleur qui venait de la chambre était étouffante. A croire que l'humain était malade ?  
L'aubergiste frémit. Si c'était le cas, il allait le mettre dehors. Pas d'épidémie chez lui !  
L'assassin s'écarta un peu avec un soupir de fin du monde, confiant dans son camouflage de drow cabossé. 

"- Non j'ai besoin de rien. Sauf que cette pluie s'arrête enfin ! C'est déprimant. Et mes vieux os ne s'en accommodent pas…"

C'était un pieu mensonge mais avec un peu de chance, ça parlerait au tenancier !  
L'aubergiste se détendit quelque peu. Il ne voyait personne d'autre et le guerrier était assez couturé de cicatrices pour que des douleurs internes soient logiques.

"- Oh… Je vois… Et bien reposez-vous alors. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

Il salua son client avant de redescendre.  
L'assassin attendit que l'aubergiste soit au bout du couloir avant de refermer tranquillement la porte, pour s'appuyer dessus et pousser un long soupir soulagé… Avant de se précipiter vers le lit pour découvrir un peu le mercenaire.

"- Ca va, pas trop cuit ?"

Jarlaxle avala une grande goulée d'air.

"- Un peu." Il avait les joues rouges qui heureusement ne se voyaient qu'à l'infra vision. "Reviens te coucher."

Maintenant que les gêneurs étaient partis…  
Entreri allait pour répondre quand son estomac poussa un grognement de fin du monde.

"- Je vais aller chasser le… Déjeuner ? Dîner ? Enfin de quoi manger avant. Tu n'as pas faim toi ?"

Jarlaxle eut une moue un peu déçue mais hocha la tête.

"- Si, si."

Et il ne pouvait même pas bouger ! Ronchon, il se recoucha. Il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat tout seul.  
L'assassin passa sa chemise et remit rapidement ses bottes.

"- Je me dépêche. Friands à la viande, fruits et biscuits ?" demanda-t-il à l'elfe noir.  
"- Ca sera très bien... Et des champignons si tu en trouves."

Lui sans champi il mourrait. C'était quand même la base de son alimentation.

"- Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça." Il quitta rapidement la chambre. Il revint moins d'une heure plus tard avec ses provisions. "Cette fois c'est la tenancière qui a joué les enquêtrices."

Jarlaxle grimaça.

"- Faudrait peut-être filer dès que possible."

En pleine nuit, à cheval, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Il n'avait pas un amour immodéré pour cette ville.  
L'assassin quitta sa cape près de la porte et l'étala sur une chaise devant la cheminée. Il remit une bûche dans le feu. Dehors il pleuvait à verse.  
Il rapporta son butin à l'elfe noir avant de se défaire de sa chemise, humide malgré sa lourde cape.

"- Je propose d'attendre que cette maudite pluie finisse. Et je t'ai pris ça en passant."

Une autre fiole de potion de guérison. Ça ne pouvait que faire du bien au drow.  
Jarlaxle avala la fiole aussi vite que possible avant de se sortir comme il put du lit pour tirer une serviette propre qu'il jeta à Entreri avant de prendre les provisions et de boiter jusqu'à la cheminée pour réchauffer le butin.

"- Réchauffe-toi. Je m'occupe de tout ça."

La journée allait être longue… Jusqu'à la fin de la pluie.


	3. 3

Jarlaxle avait cuisiné les champignons, fait réchauffer les friands et ils avaient bien diné.  
Entreri s'était séché et changé avant d'attraper la mort (ne manquerait plus que ça !) et avait profité d'une soirée tranquille auprès du feu avec le mercenaire.   
Mais maintenant que la nuit était tombée… La pluie elle, ne partait toujours pas.

"- Et on ne part pas sous ce déluge !" décréta aussitôt l'assassin. 

Jarlaxle râla un peu mais il ne pouvait d'être d'accord. Il faisait froid, il était diminué, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il glisse dans la boue et se casse autre chose.

"- Et quand il fera meilleur, j'imagine qu'on se séparera."

Avec les potions et les capacités de récupération des elfes, il serait guéri normalement sous trois jours maximums. Mais ça l'embêtait grandement.  
Entreri eut un petit sourire, sans jamais cesser de fixer le feu dans l'âtre. 

"- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que ça t'embête." 

Jarlaxle jeta un regard presque blessé à l'humain avant de camoufler ça sous son habituelle bonhommie.

"- M'embêter ? Moi ? Allons, quelle idée."

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient séparés avec aigreur et qu'Entreri était la seule personne que Jarlaxle avait un jour pu appeler son ami en le pensant vraiment.

"- C'est bien ce que je disais…" murmura l'assassin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pendant un moment il avait été assez stupide pour faire confiance au drow, pour le voir comme un ami, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu aucun. Et finalement…  
Mais peut-être que le problème venait de lui. Il était peut-être un tel moins que rien qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui accorde de la valeur.  
Jarlaxle resta silencieux un long moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent encore. Et surtout pas comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois.

"- L'hiver ne va pas tarder." Quelques mois quoi. "On devrait peut-être aller au sud et se trouver un coin tranquille."

On. Tous les deux quoi. Histoire de se protéger l'un l'autre. Bref.  
Entreri eut un petit reniflement peu flatteur.

"- Non merci le sud j'ai donné. Et puis je te rappelle que les sœurs dragon t'attendent toujours au tournant… Non, il faudrait qu'on remonte un peu plus : pas trop près du Calimshan, mais pas trop près des fous furieux du sud non plus…"  
"- Il va faire froid !"

Le froid était son talon d'Achille, comme à la plupart des drow.  
Mais Entreri connaissait mieux les villes humaines que lui. Il aurait pu rentrer à Menzoberranzan aussi mais n'en avait aucune envie.

"- … Où devrait-on aller alors ?

L'assassin haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune idée." Il remit une buche dans le feu. "Très franchement je songeais à m'installer dans une grotte et prendre le temps de dormir."

Parce que faire une vraie nuit complète et reposante pour un type comme lui, avec des bipèdes à moins de cinq kilomètres à la ronde, c'était une vue de l'esprit.  
Il gloussa soudain et détourna enfin son regard du feu pour le porter sur Jarlaxle.

"- Je pourrais aussi te raccompagner à Menzoberranzan ! Après tout personne ne perdrait son temps et sa dignité à attaquer un iblith. Je pourrai dormir en paix…"  
"- Tu retournerais à Menzoberranzan ? Alors que tu as tout fait pour en partir ?"

Jarlaxle était réellement étonné. Menzo n'était pas la place d'un humain. Même d'un humain comme Entreri.  
A nouveau les yeux sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, Entreri eut un autre haussement d'épaules avant de répondre.

"- Tout le monde disait que j'étais le meilleur à l'époque, et d'un seul coup, je me retrouve au milieu d'une bande de fou furieux qui me font passer pour un péquin lambda. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est effectivement la preuve que je suis le meilleur, parce qu'aucun humain n'est de taille à rivaliser avec un drow, normalement. Mais à ce moment-là j'ai juste compris… Ce que ça pouvait faire à mes victimes, quand elles apprenaient que j'en avais après elles." Il eut un sourire en coin. "Il faut croire que connaître la peur m'a effrayé." Il ferma les yeux un instant, et soupira lourdement. "Le pire qui puisse m'arriver si j'y retourne, c'est de mourir. Et encore : vous faites ça bien vous, donc je ne risque pas de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Et je pourrai dormir autant que je le veux du même coup…" ajouta-t-il après réflexion, très philosophe.

Il avait de plus en plus ce genre de pensées depuis quelques temps : se reposer, enfin, sans avoir à toujours être sur ses gardes.  
Il était las, tellement las de toujours être sur le qui-vive. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lover dans un lit confortable et ne pas avoir à se soucier de sa sécurité, pour simplement dormir comme n'importe qui. Il ignorait s'il en serait capable, après tout on ne tuait pas toute une vie de réflexes comme ça, mais il aurait donné cher pour essayer au moins…  
Jarlaxle resta un long moment à observer Entreri la bouche grande ouverte, autant horrifié que consterné. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Avec des pensées pareilles, il allait finir par se laisser tomber sur la dague de quelqu'un ! Et pas par accident ! En tout cas, retourner à Menzo était hors de question. Jarlaxle ne laisserait pas la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais considérée comme un vrai ami (la seconde peut-être ?) se suicider comme ça !

"- … D'accord. Donc dès qu'on peut, on part à Silverymoon."

S'ils se tenaient à carreau, personne ne viendrait les embêter là-bas.  
Ils seraient protégés par la garde de la ville et même si la populace locale n'apprécierait pas leur présence, la loi même de la ville interdirait à quiconque de leur chercher des noises tant qu'ils ne feraient rien d'illégal.

"- On va à Silverymoon et on va y rester le temps que tu ailles mieux."

Parce que clairement, Entreri n'allait pas bien. Du tout.  
Le drow se sortit du pieu et boita jusqu'à son ami pour lui poser une couverture sur les épaules.

"- Allez viens. Il faut que tu te reposes."

Un éclopé pour s'occuper d'un dépressif. Ça allait être marrant.  
Etrangement coopératif, Entreri remit du bois dans le feu, avec cette pluie incessante, il faisait frais, et suivit le drow sans protester. Il avait le ventre plein, la chaleur se répandait doucement dans la chambre. Pour un peu il aurait presque pu faire un bon somme.  
Presque… Il s'installa dans le coin près du mur.

"- De toute façon on ne peut pas bouger de là avec cette pluie. Et tant que ta jambe ne va pas mieux."  
"- Je serais sur pied d'ici trois jours." Lui assura le drow. "En attendant, toi, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Et de penser à autre chose." Il s'installa tout contre l'humain puis passa un bras autours de ses épaules. "Il faudra que tu m'achètes un cheval aussi."  
"- Je t'entretiens l'elfe." Bougonna un Entreri déjà moitié endormi. "C'est toi qui censé être riche."  
"- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de quoi te rembourser. Juste que je peux difficilement sortir." Il donnerait quelques pièces d'or à Entreri. "Repose-toi."

Il se mit à lui gratouiller la nuque du bout des doigts, comme on gratouille un doudou.  
L'assassin se laissa gagner par le sommeil, profitant de la présence d'un plus dangereux que lui juste à côté pour se reposer un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal.  
Jarlaxle resta éveillé pendant toute la sieste de son ami. Puisqu'il n'était pas bien, c'était à son tour de le veiller.

***

Entreri rechignait à partir. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rallier Silverymoon.  
Ensuite parce que Jarlaxle avait beau dire, il boitait encore un peu, même s'il n'avait plus besoin de son attèle depuis deux jours. Et surtout, parce que dehors, il pleuvait toujours. 

"- Je sais que tu avais dit trois jours," tenta-t-il de convaincre son compère, une fois de plus, "Mais on doit vraiment partir par ce temps ?" 

Jarlaxle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Entreri, l'aubergiste est venu voir ce que tu fais 4 fois avant hier et 7 hier. Il va finir par voir quelque chose." Il sortit de son maigre paquetage une cape en soie huilée qu'il donna à Entreri. "Tiens, mets ça. Tu ne risqueras plus rien avec la pluie avec ça."

Le drow boitait encore un peu mais comme prévu, sa jambe était ressoudée. Un cheval l'attendait à l'écurie. Il fallait juste ne pas attendre que le soleil soit levé avant de partir en douce.

"- Allez, on y va."

Il houspilla l'humain jusqu'à ce que leurs affaires soient rangées puis laissa Entreri sortir par la porte pendant qu'il sortait par la fenêtre pour ne risquer de croiser personne. Il retint ses grimaces de douleur. Un os ressoudé ne voulait pas dire une jambe à cent pour cent de sa forme.   
L'assassin se fit naturellement plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Il avait laissé quelques pièces pour les buches mais de toute façon avait payé à l'origine pour deux semaines. Il restait assez pour compenser les dépenses qu'il avait fait en plus.  
Il traversa la salle commune où ronflait un ivrogne de la soirée précédente et se félicita de partir, finalement. Comme l'indiquait Jarlaxle, ils auraient fini par être découverts et il n'y aurait personne pour venir à leur secours.  
D'ailleurs, acheter un cheval pour le drow et justifier cet achat avait été très compliqué pour l'assassin. Il s'en était sorti en expliquant qu'il pensait faire de la route sans réelles pauses, et qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de matériel. Et il avait d'ailleurs complété leur attirail et refait leurs stocks, justement. Il sella rapidement sa monture et s'occupa de celle de l'elfe avant d'installer leurs fontes.  
Tout va bien ? signa-t-il du bout des doigts dès que le drow arriva.  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait passé de longues heures à signer devant un miroir pour ne pas perdre sa dextérité et sa souplesse, depuis leur séparation.  
Jarlaxle haletait de douleur en s'appuyant à la porte du box. Il signa en réponse, comme toujours amusé par "l'accent" de l'humain.  
Ca va aller.  
Dès que les chevaux furent prêts, ils les sortirent puis sautèrent en selle, recroquevillés sur leurs selles. La pluie s'était légèrement calmée avec la fin de la nuit mais continuait à tout détremper.  
Au petit trop pour sortir de la ville ?  
Il voulait mettre de la distance avant que le soleil ne se lève mais galoper sous cette pluie et avec cette boue ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pas avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une route royale en tout cas. Là, la terre était damée et couverte de gravier au pire, damée et couverte de dalles au mieux.  
Pour les petites routes latérales, l'état était plus aléatoire. Avec la nuit et la pluie, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une de leurs montures se casse une jambe dans un trou.  
Entreri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
Ils quittèrent la ville par une porte latérale jamais gardée et avec un vieux verrou qu'Entreri n'eut aucun mal à forcer. Ils sortirent rapidement des murs et l'humain respira mieux.  
Au bout d'une petite heure de voyage il brisa enfin le silence.

"- Pourquoi tu as souris tout à l'heure, dans l'écurie ? J'ai mal signé quelque chose ?"

Jarlaxle aussi se sentait mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de cette ville de malades. Avait-on idée de bruler les gens comme ça sans raison ? Barbares !  
Il fit accélérer son cheval pour être botte à botte avec l'humain.

"- Tu as un accent quand tu signes. C'est mignon." Sourit encore le drow. "Ça donne du cachet à tes signes." Comme l'accent chantant du sud ou celui, plus guttural, du nord-est. "Tu as pris pas mal de mes propres signes mais tu as les tiens aussi."

Si la langue signée des drows était plus ou moins universelle pour la race, chacun avec ses petits tics de langages. Entreri avait pris certains des siens. Ce qui était normal puisque c'était lui qui lui avait appris en partie à signer. C'était devenu avec le temps un signe familial aussi. Comme les ainés apprenaient à leurs cadets, chaque famille avait son "accent" aussi. En tant qu'espion, le truc était d'apprendre ces accents pour être discret.  
Entreri ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de regarder ses mains, comme si elles l'avaient trahi.

"- On peut avoir un accent en signant ?" s'étonna-t-il tout haut.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il parlait drow. C'était presque un réflexe en présence du mercenaire. Habitude qu'il avait prise d'abord pour pratiquer, mais aussi pour bien signifier aux lieutenants de Bregan d'Aerthe qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel iblith tombé par hasard dans une grotte. Et depuis, l'habitude était restée. Et à l'inverse, c'était lui qui parlait commun à Jarlaxle quand il voulait que les mêmes lieutenants ne les comprennent pas.  
Jarlaxle eut un large sourire.

"- Et oui. Tu en a un aussi à l'oral évidement." Un accent chantant absolument adorable à l'oreille du chef mercenaire. "C'est sans doute ma faute puisque je t'ai appris en grande partie. D'ailleurs, il faudra travailler ta grammaire et ton vocabulaire digital. Les périphrases c'est bien, mais ça perd du temps."

Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire hein… Le langage signé drow avait presque plus de vocabulaire que le langage parlé.  
Entreri regardait toujours ses mains comme s'il était prêt à les réprimander pour leur non coopération.

"- Oui, ça serait bien en effet."

Il restait méditatif sur cette histoire d'accent.  
Jarlaxle eut un large sourire. Il passa ses rênes autour de ses poignets pour dégager ses doigts.

"- Regarde."

Il signa "bonjour" comme il en avait l'habitude puis "bonjour" avec l'accent de la famille Baenre. Les gestes étaient proches mais pas totalement identique. Même leur rythme était différent.

"- Tu vois la différence ?"  
"- Hmmm... je crois. Refais pour voir ? Et c'est quoi à part bonjour ? Enfin ça indique quoi comme– comme différences ?"  
"- Les différences, c'est juste l'accent justement. Sinon, c'est rigoureusement la même chose."

Jarlaxle lui montra encore plusieurs mots et phrases, avec les signes distinctifs des deux familles. Petit à petit, Entreri devait être capable de comprendre le modèle commun aux deux accents. Le rythme de la famille Baenre était plus sec et celui de Jarlaxle puis coulé, plus sinueux presque. Ce n'était presque rien, mais c'était significatif.  
Comme des fioritures sur une feuille de papier.  
Quelques heures plus tard, c'est donc un Entreri avec un début de migraine qui ne tenait même plus sa monture et la laissait suivre la route qui se concentrait sur les nuances enseignées par le mercenaire.

"- Donc ça, c'est comme dit tout le monde… Et ça c'est avec l'accent Baenre, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir signé deux fois 'je voudrais manger des champignons'.

La phrase n'était pas la plus philosophique mais c'était pour l'exemple.  
Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- C'est ça. Tu as compris."

Et bêtement, le drow était très fier de son élève. Déjà, les humains capables d'apprendre à signer se comptaient sur les doigts des mains d'un manchot alors apprendre à faire ces distinctions ? C'était plus que remarquable.

"- On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui."

Avec ces bêtises, la mi-journée était passée depuis longtemps. Et il avait même cessé de pleuvoir ! Il leur faudrait trouver un endroit pas trop détrempé pour faire une pause et manger un bout avant de repartir.  
La prochaine ville était encore à quelques heures de distance.  
Naturellement Entreri jeta un regard alentour.

"- Il va falloir songer à ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à dormir à la belle étoile et finir noyé."  
"- Il doit y avoir une ville à quelques heures. J'aimerais juste éviter de manquer griller comme une saucisse encore."

Région de bouseux. Mais… AH ! Il avait peut-être encore le masque !  
Il fallait qu'il fouille son sac de fond en comble.

"- On pousse jusque-là tu crois ? Ou on tente de trouver une grotte au sec ?" Si ça ne tenait qu'à l'assassin, il tenterait la grotte directement. "Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, on aura du mal à te faire passer pour un elfe des bois…"

Jarlaxle ne put qu'en convenir. Et le masque était une inconnue qui pouvait leur faire perdre un temps précieux.  
Les collines n'étaient pas si loin, ils devraient bien trouver une grotte.

"- Tentons les collines."

Y aurait peut-être même du bois sec dans un coin !  
Entreri reprit les guides de son cheval et le fit quitter la route pour une piste boueuse. Il avait plu ici aussi mais à l'évidence bien moins qu'à leur point de départ.  
Jarlaxle suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Entreri trouve une grotte. Ce n'était pas une vilaine grotte ! En plus, il y avait un bout de buisson devant qui en cachait une partie et elle semblait assez grande pour faire entrer les chevaux. S'il devait pleuvoir cette nuit, eux aussi avait bien le droit d'être au sec.  
Prudent malgré tout, l'assassin examina l'endroit, mais revint très content vers Jarlaxle qui attendait avec leurs montures. 

"- On a trouvé notre palais pour la nuit : pas de bestioles ni d'habitants !"

Il prit son cheval par la bride et le fit entrer.   
Avant longtemps, il avait déchargé ses fontes, et fait partir un petit feu non loin d'un trou dans la roche : ils ne mourraient pas de froid, pourraient se sécher et manger chaud ! Et sans attirer l'attention sur leur position exacte ni finir asphyxiés.

"- Installe le campement je me charge des chevaux."

Au moins le drow ne forcerait pas trop sur sa jambe encore fragile comme ça.   
Jarlaxle prit leurs fontes et commença par installer un petit feu dans un coin. La grotte avait visiblement déjà servi pour ça. Il y avait un cercle de pierres noircies dans un coin. Il nettoya les cendres, prépara son feu, puis l'alluma avec son briquet drow. Ça au moins, ça marchait bien.  
Une fois le feu bien pris, il étala une couche de feuilles mortes puis leurs couvertures dessus. Ils dormaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis des jours, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Il faisait assez humide pour qu'un peu de chaleur supplémentaire soit agréable.  
De la viande séchée atterrit dans une poêle de campagne avec quelques œufs puis quelques champignons. Le tout ferait une omelette tout à fait sympathique. Néanmoins, il faudrait rapidement aller chasser.  
Les chevaux dessellés et brossés, puis inspectés pour vérifier qu'aucun ne s'était blessé pendant la route, et Entreri rejoignait l'elfe noir.

"- Bon, pour cette fois nous avons de la chance. J'espère que ça sera comme ça les prochaines fois..." Et comme pour lui donner raison, la pluie se mit à tomber à verse. "Je ne me souvenais pas que ce pays avait une météo pareille…"  
"- Visiblement, ce pays nous en veut. Vivement qu'on le quitte." Il tendit une assiette remplie avec du gros pain de campagne et un verre de vin clairet. "Mange, ça va te réchauffer."

En tout cas, lui était gelé.  
L'assassin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

"- Il faudrait qu'on trouve une auberge ou quelque chose du même genre. Bien sûr, si on pouvait te faire passer pour un cousin terrestre, ça serait plus facile."

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Il faut que je retrouve le masque." Sinon, il ne voyait pas trop comment faire. "Déjà, si on se rapproche de Silverymoon, les gens seront plus tolérants."  
"- Oui mais on risque d'en avoir pour un moment avec un temps pareil ! Enfin… Au moins ici on est à l'abri et… Au chaud presque !"

La grotte gardait déjà la chaleur de leur feu de camp ce qui était loin d'être négligeable.  
Jarlaxle approuva d'un bruit de gorge. Il se leva, une casserole à la main, pour juste la tendre à l'extérieur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit remplie et qu'il puisse la mettre sur le feu.

"- Avec ce temps, une bonne tisane nous fera du bien."

La grotte se réchauffait lentement en effet. C'était presque confortable.  
Entreri jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et lâcha un long soupir défait.

"- Je te propose de rester là demain si la pluie n'a pas cessé. Au moins le temps de se sécher un peu et nos affaires avec."

Ne manquerait plus qu'ils attrapent la mort !

"- Bonne idée. Mais il faudra chasser tantôt. On n'a presque plus rien."  
"- Si j'ai pris des provisions rappelle-toi. Mais oui si on peut chasser un peu ça sera toujours ça d'économisé."

Le pauvre assassin était littéralement déprimé par la pluie. Sans compter qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Et quand il s'ennuyait il ruminait des idées sombres…  
Jarlaxle finit par fouiller dans son petit sac. Il n'avait vraiment pas pris grand-chose avant de monter à la surface. Il en sortit un jeu de cartes.

"- Tu veux jouer ?"

Autant s'occuper.  
Aussitôt l'humain jeta une œillade suspecte aux cartes.

"- Si elles ne sont pas ensorcelées pour te faire gagner tout le temps…"

Jarlaxle eut un immense sourire.

"- Ho ! Tu me vexes ! Je ne ferais pas ça à un ami enfin !" Quand même ! Il commença à battre les cartes et distribuer. "Tu sais jouer à la crapette ?"  
"- … Non. Je n'ai jamais joué aux cartes à vrai dire. Pas assez… exact, comme discipline." 

Jarlaxle en resta bête. Il n'avait jamais joué aux cartes ??  
Diantre. Lui avait souvent fait son beurre aux cartes, voire, avait joué sa vie.  
Il se mit en devoir de lui apprendre jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les rattrape et qu'ils s'endorment.

***

Sans grande surprise, c'est au son de la pluie que l'assassin se réveilla.  
Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux toute de suite pourtant, savourant une fois de plus un réveil lent et paisible. C'était étrange, et nouveau, cette manie de dormir aussi profondément quand Jarlaxle était à portée.  
Plus qu'à portée même : dans la nuit, il était venu se caler dans le dos du drow. Sans doute pour trouver un peu de chaleur. C'était certainement ça oui.  
Jarlaxle était déjà réveillé depuis un moment mais n'avait aucune envie de bouger. De toute façon, il pleuvait encore à verse. Alors, à quoi bon bouger ? Il finit néanmoins par s'étirer. S'il faisait chaud, il faisait aussi faim.

"- Une soupe de viande pour le déjeuner, ça te dit ?"

Il s'était retourné sous sa couverture pour venir prendre Entreri dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde.  
L'humain grommela vaguement et tira sa couverture sur sa tête. Il en avait marre de la pluie ! A ce compte-là il préférait dormir encore ! D'autant qu'il faisait bien chaud sous la couverture.  
Jarlaxle lui chatouilla le dos du bout des doigts pour tenter de le réveiller encore.

"- Tu n'as pas faim ? Tant pis, je ne laisserai rien pour toi alors."

Il finit par se lever pour se mettre à la cuisine.  
Moins d'une heure après, une épaisse soupe de viande avec des légumes et du fromage répandait une délicieuse odeur dans la grotte.

"- Je vais tout manger hein."

Ensuite, il faudrait lâcher un peu les chevaux, qu'ils puissent manger.  
Grondant toujours son mécontentement, c'est un Entreri hirsute et enroulé dans sa couverture qui se traina jusqu'au feu de camp.  
Oui bon, d'accord, elle sentait bon sa tambouille ! Ça ne vaudrait pas un bon café serré pour forcer ses yeux à s'ouvrir, mais quand même. Ça réveillait aussi, un peu…  
Jarlaxle servit un grand bol à Entreri puis finit la marmite. Il laissa l'humain se réveiller lentement pendant qu'il entravait les chevaux avant de les pousser hors de la grotte pour qu'ils puissent manger. Un seau pliant mit sous la pluie et ils pourraient boire dans peu de temps.  
Quel temps de merde !

"- On va finir par avoir les doigts palmés à ce rythme !" gronda l'assassin avec un regard noir pour les nuages au dehors.

Il sirota sa soupe tout en alimentant le feu.  
Puisqu'ils avaient de l'eau à profusion, et un bon feu, il allait pouvoir faire un brin de toilette… Avant de perdre sa volonté, il mit son bol proche du feu pour le tenir chaud, reposa sa couverture et alla fouiller ses fontes. Il en sortit un morceau de savon, et un grand linge blanc ainsi qu'une chemise propre.  
Il se déchaussa et, après une hésitation, garda son pantalon de cuir. Il aurait été tout seul, il s'en serait défait mais… Il n'était pas tout seul. Et il ne tenait pas à donner d'idées farfelues à l'elfe noir. Il en avait déjà assez tout seul ! D'un pas décidé il sortit de la grotte, et aussitôt sous la pluie, s'arrêta.  
Il attendit que sa chemise soit trempée, ce qui fut fait rapidement, avant d'y passer le savon puis de l'ôter pour la frotter avec énergie. Quand il fut satisfait, il la posa sur un rocher propre, et entreprit se savonner aussi, à mouvement rapides et efficaces : la pluie était abondante mais surtout très froide !  
Il resta simplement planté sous la pluie, tête légèrement renversée en arrière, sa chemise savonneuse dans les mains pour se laisser rincer. Rudimentaire, mais efficace.  
Jarlaxle observa l'humain faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand même, Entreri était très sympathique à regarder. Et plus si affinité mais visiblement, l'humain ne voulait pas en entendre parler, tristement. Une fois le tueur revenu dans la grotte, il lui tendit une serviette volée à l'auberge.

"- Tu vas attraper la mort."  
"- Bof." Répondit vaguement Entreri en se frictionnant la tête pour sécher ses cheveux bruns. "On est à l'abri, il fait chaud dans la grotte et j'ai encore de la soupe pour finir de me réchauffer."

Il récupéra sa chemise propre avec son autre pantalon de cuir et se glissa dans les ombres un peu plus loin. Il enfila la chemise et se défit rapidement de son pantalon avant d'enfiler le propre avec un petit soupir content. Ça faisait tout de même du bien de se sentir humain !  
Il termina de se sécher, arrangea sa mise et rejoignit le drow près du feu. Il remit sa couverture sur ses épaules et reprit son bol de soupe pour en siroter le reste tranquillement.

"- Avoir un fumet de chacal, c'est déconseillé dans mon métier. J'ai pris l'habitude je crois."

Il avait senti le regard de l'elfe sur lui pendant qu'il était sous la pluie. Il ne savait trop qu'en penser, surtout connaissant les mœurs de Jarlaxle. Il rangea donc cette information dans un coin de son esprit pour l'examiner plus tard.  
Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- C'est sûr. Si tu annonces ton arrivée à tout le monde en puant la mort, c'est pas très pratique."

Lui aussi devrait se laver mais il préférait attendre un peu que le feu ronfle davantage dans la grotte. Il était un drow. Donc frileux par rapport à Entreri. Une fois nourri, il alla vérifier que les chevaux ne s'éloignaient pas trop puis prit sa propre douche, à poil et surtout bien plus vite qu'Entreri. Il faisait FROID bordel !!! Suffisamment pour que les cicatrices sur son dos lui fassent mal. Les coups de fouet causés par une prêtresse ne guérissaient jamais réellement.  
L'humain avait pudiquement détourné les yeux. Jarlaxle aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu de pudeur tout de même !

"- Bon que fait-on ? On attend que la pluie s'arrête ? Ou on part demain matin ?"

Dans tous les cas il faudrait trouver du bois…  
Jarlaxle claquait des dents. Il s'était enroulé dans sa couverture pour se réchauffer sans grand résultat.

"- On est en automne. Si on attend trop, on va devoir passer l'hiver là." C'était aussi pour ça qu'il pleuvait autant. "Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite."

Entreri hésita une seconde mais finalement quitta sa place et vint enrouler le drow dans sa propre couverture.

"- Si on a une éclaircie dans la journée on part. Sinon, on lève le camp demain matin." Il alla chercher sa cape et trouva d'épais gant en cuir dans ses fontes. "Je vais essayer de nous trouver un lapin pour le déjeuner."

Il prit sa dague incrustée de joyaux, ainsi que deux autres qui trainaient dans son sac.  
Normalement il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son crâne et sortit sous la pluie.  
Jarlaxle remercia Entreri pour la couverture puis le laissa partir. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il nettoya un peu leur grotte, fit leur paquetage au mieux s'ils devaient partir vite et huila leurs cuirs de selle. Avec ce temps, ce n'était pas du luxe.  
Une heure plus tard, Entreri revint avec deux lapins à la ceinture.

"- Il faut croire qu'être un bon assassin fait de moi un bon chasseur." Annonça-t-il avec un demi-sourire plein d'autodérision. "A défaut d'autre chose, on mangera frais !"

Jarlaxle préleva les lapins. Il retira la peau qu'il garda puis commença à préparer les bêtes.

"- Et ils sont bien gras pour l'hiver !"

Parfait.  
Entreri ressorti avec la cape de Jarlaxle et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une brassée de petit bois à peu près sec enroulée dans la cape.

"- Et on a de quoi se chauffer encore un peu."

Jarlaxle sourit à l'humain. Vraiment, c'était facile de se couler dans cet ersatz de domesticité avec lui. C'était reposant.  
L'assassin se faisait à peu près la même réflexion, et se dit que finalement, passer un peu de temps à Silverymoon serait peut-être agréable. Jusqu'à ce que le drow le trahisse encore, en somme.  
Revenu d'un seul coup à ses sombres pensées, l'humain alla prendre place près du feu pour se réchauffer un peu après avoir mis sa cape et celle de l'elfe noir à sécher. Il avait souvent ce genre de saute d'humeur dernièrement… Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'allait pas fort…  
Jarlaxle observa son ami un peu inquiet mais n'osait pas aller l'embêter. Il l'avait trop fait et ça s'était mal fini. A présent, il était un peu plus timide avec l'humain. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, il lui apporta une tasse de tisane sans rien dire mais visiblement dans l'attente.  
Il allait lui parler ou pas ?  
L'assassin se sortit de ses rêveries pour prendre la tasse.

"- Ah, merci. Tu t'es réchauffé toi au fait ?" demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête, sa propre tasse à la main.

"- Oui. Ça va. Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs. Ça ne va pas ?" Ça l'embêtait vraiment de voir Entreri tout pas bien comme ça. "Je peux faire quelque chose ?"  
"- Hmmm ? Non pas… Pas spécialement." S'étonna Entreri sans vraiment comprendre où l'elfe voulait en venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. "On dirait que ça se calme un peu…"

Jarlaxle prit la rebuffade plus mal qu'il ne l'anticipait.

"- Oui. On dirait." Il retourna de l'autre côté du feu, contrarié. "Si ça se lève bien, on pourra y aller."

Entreri fixa le drow. Décidément il était plus changeant qu'une girouette !

"- Quelque chose ne va pas Jarlaxle ?"

C'était peut-être son dos qui le lançait ? Ou sa jambe qui le gênait ?

"- Non, tout va bien."

Ronchon, le drow commença à ranger ses affaires. Pluie ou pas, il voulait s'en aller.  
Entreri le rejoignit aussitôt et lui ôta son sac des mains.

"- Tu as perdu l'habitude de mentir. Ou alors je sais faire la différence. C'est quoi le problème ?"  
"- Il n'y a pas de problème." Jarlaxle reprit son sac. "Je n'aime pas te voir chiffonné c'est tout."

Ni se faire jeter par l'humain surtout.  
Entreri en fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha sa prise sur le sac de l'elfe.

"- Mais– je ne suis pas–" 

Pensif, il retourna prendre sa place près du feu.   
Il n'était pas chiffonné. Si ? Et pourquoi ça intéressait le drow d'un coup ?   
Jarlaxle finit son sac.

"- Il ne pleut presque plus. Je vais chercher les chevaux."

Ils s'étaient mis à l'abri sous un arbre pour brouter à peu près à sec. Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait avec les animaux.

"- On fait rôtir nos lapins d'abord ? Et on les mangera en chemin non ?"

Il n'avait pas chassé pour rien quand même !  
Jarlaxle grogna.

"- Je les avais oubliés eux." Une fois les lapins rôtis, il sauta en selle. "Dépêchons, sinon le soleil sera couché qu'on sera encore au milieu de nulle part."

Entreri l'imita, son petit lapin rôti sur son pic à la main.

"- Peut-être mais au moins on aura bien mangé !"

C'était peu mais c'était déjà pas mal.  
Jarlaxle ne répondit pas. Il mit son cheval au petit trot plein nord. Il avait hâte de se trouver au sec, au chaud et surtout, dans une vraie maison. Ça l'épuisait ce temps. Et il était ronchon voilà ! Flute à la fin !  
Entreri mit son cheval au trot à côté de celui de l'elfe, tout en grignotant sa brochette.  
Vivement qu'ils arrivent à destination. Le confort rudimentaire des campements ce n'était plus de leur âge !


	4. 4

Après près de huit heures de chevauchée, les deux cavaliers arrivèrent enfin en vue d'un petit village. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber depuis environ deux heures mais la région était plate comme le dos d'une main, aussi avaient-ils dû poursuivre leur périple.  
A présent trempés jusqu'aux os, ils ne pouvaient que rêver d'être à nouveau sec un jour.  
Le lad dans l'écurie se réveilla en sursaut quand les deux chevaux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans même demander leur avis à leurs cavaliers.  
Il était rare que des gens arrivent si tard mais l'auberge était encore ouverte. Quelques couche-tard écoutaient les derniers coassements d'un barde de passage avec des fonds de vin chaud ou de cidre aux épices dans leurs chopes. A cette heure, les braillards étaient soit déjà repartis, soit déjà couchés. L'auberge n'allait pas tarder à fermer.  
L'enfant bailla.

"- Bonsoir. C'est deux pièces de bronze par cheval pour un box partagé, un pansage et de l'avoine avec de l'eau."

Il bailla encore, sans vraiment chercher à voir qui étaient les arrivants. Le petit village de fermiers était tellement calme et sans intérêt qu'il était rare qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de neuf.  
Entreri lui jeta une pièce d'or avant de quitter sa monture.

"- Et je compte sur toi pour prendre tout particulièrement soin d'eux. Ils en ont besoin."

Bon, déjà personne n'avait hurlé en voyant Jarlaxle, c'était un bon début.  
L'elfe avait veillé à rester couvert et caché le plus possible. Le vrai test serait en entrant dans l'auberge. A peine y avaient-ils mit les pieds que le propriétaire des lieux s'approcha en baillant.

"- La cuisine est fermée mais on a encore du pain et du fromage. Et des lits aussi."  
"- Une chambre avec une cheminée, deux lits, et du bois pour se réchauffer. Et si tu as du vin en plus du pain et du fromage ça sera parfait." Demanda Entreri en faisant sauter une pièce d'or dans sa paume, histoire de motiver l'autochtone.

L'aubergiste prit la pièce, l'empocha puis leur tendit une clé tout en essayant de voir le visage de l'autre voyageur. Avec la pénombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose avec la cape.

"- Dernière porte tout au fond après avoir tourné à gauche en haut de l'escalier."

Il verrait bien au matin.  
Entreri prit la clé, et se déplaça légèrement devant le drow.

"- On pourrait avoir le pain, le fromage et le vin de suite ? Qu'on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, vous devez avoir hâte d'aller vous coucher, vous aussi." tenta l'assassin.

L'aubergiste bailla encore. Il sortit un gros pain gris de la matinée, un gros bout de fromage, le vin et un bout de viande. Pour la pièce d'or, ils y avaient bien droit.

"- On régularisera demain matin."

Il était en effet claqué. Ils signeraient le registre le lendemain.

"- Le petit déjeuner est servi entre six heures et huit heures si vous êtes intéressés par la demi-pension. Vous avez des couvertures en plus dans le placard et si vous voulez vous laver, vous avez une salle d'eau à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais c'est une pièce de bronze en plus par jour."

Généreux, Entreri lâcha une pièce d'argent.

"- Merci. Et bonne nuit."

Il jeta tout juste un coup d'œil à Jarlaxle avant de se mettre en route pour la chambre.  
Un lit, un bon feu et surtout du sec. Ça tenait presque du fantasme !  
La chambre n'était pas très grande mais était propre et les draps également. A peine dans la place, l'assassin posa leur repas sur la petite table près de l'entrée, pendit sa cape dégoulinante à la patère derrière la porte et fit rapidement flamber un bon feu dans la petite cheminée, réchauffant rapidement leur logis.

"- Ca va aller ?" Demanda-t-il à Jarlaxle.

Le pauvre drow vivait déjà très mal le mauvais temps, mais sur la route en plus…  
Trempé comme un chat tombé dans une mare et à peu près aussi content, Jarlaxle était en train de se déshabiller totalement avant de se rouler dans une couverture sèche.

"- Nan."

Il éternua bruyamment plusieurs fois.  
Le drow tremblait de la tête aux pieds au point d'en avoir les oreilles en berne.

"- Plus jamais je veux sortir quand il pleut."

Et le ton était tellement pathétique que s'en était drôle.  
Entreri retint de peu un sourire et remit du bois dans le feu avant de couper du pain, de la viande et du fromage.

"- Tiens mange un peu, ça te fera du bien."

Il alla fouiller pour trouver une couverture supplémentaire et l'enroula autour du drow.  
Une fois l'elfe bien installé, il se délesta alors de sa chemise et de ses bottes et vint de poster auprès du feu pour se réchauffer et se sécher lui aussi.  
Jarlaxle grignota la nourriture avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il se réchauffait lentement.

"- Tu crois qu'on va se faire jeter dehors quand l'aubergiste verra ce qu'est l'un de ses clients ?"  
"- Je me chargerai de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous mettre dehors. D'un autre côté... Je te propose de rester au chaud ici, histoire de ne pas effrayer les locaux. Ça semble un bon compromis non ? D'ailleurs, on repart demain ou on reste une journée ?" 

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Plus ou moins poliment, mais c'est une certitude. De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici plus que le temps de faire des provisions et de sécher."

L'auberge avait l'air sympathique mais bon. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part quoi.  
Entreri considéra le drow. Il ne tenait pas un discours très cohérent. Le froid sans doute.

"- Bon, on reste demain et on repart après demain aux aurores."

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.  
Il finit de manger, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le froid et l'eau ne lui faisaient pas du bien. Du tout. En plus, il avait de la fièvre.  
Entreri rajouta quelques buches et se délesta de son pantalon pour se glisser dans les draps propres dans le plus simple appareil. Être au sec et au chaud. Ce luxe pour un voyageur…

***

Jarlaxle ouvrit un œil le lendemain. Le soleil entrait largement dans la chambre. Il devait être le milieu de la matinée.  
Avec un grognement, il se cacha sous la couverture. Sa fièvre était un peu tombée, sa jambe ne lui faisait plus aussi mal et surtout, il était SEC.  
Raison de plus pour ne pas bouger. Jusqu'à ce que son estomac grogne en tout cas.  
Entreri ne tarda pas à se réveiller non plus. Avec un bâillement de lion il s'étira de tout son long sous les couvertures. Le feu n'était qu'un souvenir dans l'âtre, où persistaient quelques braises, mais la chambre restait confortable et surtout, sèche. C'était tout de même le plus important. Il s'étira encore et c'est dans le plus simple appareil qu'il quitta finalement son lit pour raviver le feu. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas tout seul, tellement il se sentait reposé et confortable.  
Jarlaxle avait sorti un bout d'œil et d'oreille quand il avait entendu Entreri se lever. C'est donc avec un sourire appréciatif qu'il l'observa remettre du bois dans le feu. C'était joli tout ça quand même ! Il parvint même à fermer son bec pour mater tranquille…   
Loin de ce genre de considérations, l'assassin avait ravivé le feu et s'étirait à nouveau de tout son long, dos aux deux lits, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras. A croire qu'il se faisait vieux et que la pluie lui causait des rhumatismes ! Ou c'était simplement un trop plein de tension qui refluait peu à peu…  
C'en fut trop pour Jarlaxle. Il se leva sans bruit du lit pour venir se coller au dos de l'humain.  
Un ronronnement au fond de la gorge, il déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque de l'assassin.  
Délicieux…  
L'assassin se figea une seconde et ne dût qu'à ses excellents réflexes (et l'absence de ses armes à portée) de ne pas s'en prendre au drow.  
Mortifié – mais COMMENT avait-il pu oublier qu'il était là ? – il se jeta sur son pantalon abandonné la veille non loin de l'âtre et l'enfila à la hâte.  
Jarlaxle râla un peu. Pourquoi l'humain fuyait comme ça ?

"- Voyons, mon ami... Mais reviens !! Je ne faisais que commencer !"  
"- Ben justement je sais déjà comment ça se termine." Maugréa Entreri en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Et outre les images avec beaucoup trop de jambes, d'autres, plus anciennes, plus fourbes, revenaient à sa mémoire. Il aurait préféré oublier, mais c'était un peu ça qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était.

"- Mais ça se termine toujours bien !" Plaida le drow. " Je te laisserai même être dessus si tu veux."

Quand même, il n'était pas chien. Et ça ne le gênait pas ici.  
L'assassin avala de travers en entendant les paroles de l'elfe et aussitôt, bien trop de jambes revinrent à son esprit. Cramoisi, il se tourna brusquement vers le drow, prêt à lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais le regretta immédiatement. Encore plus rouge, il fit à nouveau demi-tour, pour ne plus avoir certaines évidences sous le nez. Faire face à la cheminée, c'était plus sage.

"- NON ! Ça ne se termine pas bien ET METS QUELQUE CHOSE !"

Voir l'elfe noir aussi "content" alors qu'il s'était collé à lui le perturbait grandement. Certes, la notion de pudeur était un peu différente chez les drows mais tout de même ! On ne s'exposait pas comme ça !

"- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas à ton gout ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirant ??... J'ai pris du poids c'est ça hein ? Ou alors c'est les cicatrices ?"

Jarlaxle tournait sur lui-même à s'étudier avec un œil critique.  
Pourtant, il n'était pas si vilain ! Il finit par enfiler un pantalon qui ne cachait en rien son enthousiasme certain.

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"

Entreri resta tourné face à la cheminée, immobile. Comment expliquer à Jarlaxle qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé qui que ce soit "attirant" ? Les filles de harem étaient pratiques et présentaient moins de risques que les filles publiques. Et puis sa petite aventure avec la demi-elfe lui avait servi de leçon.  
Quant au poids, l'elfe n'avait que la peau sur les os, il avait besoin de se remplumer, et les cicatrices… Il était mal placé pour les critiquer ! Finalement, il fouilla ses fontes et enfila une chemise, le regard fuyant.

"- Toi, rien." Finit-il par murmurer avant de quitter la chambre en quête du petit déjeuner.

Jarlaxle enfila une chemise avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille au fond de cette histoire. Entreri réagissait comme un gamin devant un Yochlol !  
Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre là… Groumph !  
L'assassin revint un petit quart d'heure plus tard armé d'un plateau chargé de victuailles.

"- J'ai convaincu le patron que tu avais pris froid et qu'il valait mieux que tu restes au lit." Annonça fièrement Entreri.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Jarlaxle dans les yeux mais son regard était tout de même un peu moins fuyant. L'humain s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à passer outre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait presque revenu à ses jeunes années d'assassin, quand il avait la diffuse impression que tout le monde Savait. Les pashas, leurs lieutenants, ses victimes… Ça avait fini par lui passer quand il avait réalisé que si tout le monde le fixait ainsi, c'était par peur, par respect, ou par intérêt, selon les personnes, mais rien de plus. Son petit secret avait été bien gardé jusque-là, et il ne comptait pas donner ce pouvoir supplémentaire à Jarlaxle en lui laissant savoir.

"- Merci." Marmotta Jarlaxle en se levant du lit.

Puisque Entreri ne voulait pas parler, il allait devoir le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.  
Il se colla donc à moitié à lui pour prendre sa part, entrant sans complexe dans sa bulle d'espace personnel au point de la harceler ou presque. Il allait probablement y récolter des coups mais peu importait.  
Bien décidé à rester fort, et surtout impassible, Entreri serra les dents mais ne dit rien.  
Le drow se rendait compte qu'il jouait avec le feu ou quoi ? Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était un assassin ! Et on n'approchait pas d'un assassin, et encore moins d'un comme lui, comme d'un simple passant !

"- J'ai signé le registre pour nous deux." Expliqua l'humain, pour meubler un peu ce silence étrange qui s'était installé. "Et je suis passé voir les chevaux : ils sont au chaud et au sec eux aussi."  
"- Parfait." Approuva Jarlaxle en s'asseyant presque sur ses genoux.

Bon, il allait réagir oui ?  
Quand il se retrouva presque avec une tartine de Jarlaxle dans son bol de café, l'assassin haussa un sourcil.

"- Jarlaxle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches exactement ?"

L'elfe noir fixa durement l'humain dans l'œil.

"- J'envahis ton espace vital pour parvenir à t'arracher la vérité ? Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai très envie de toi aussi."

Jarlaxle, toujours subtil face à un Artemis Entreri accroché au lustre.  
Entreri pâlit un peu mais sinon, parvint à garder une expression parfaitement indéchirable (sa tête habituelle en somme). Il haussa tout de même un sourcil, amusé malgré tout.

"- Ah. "Aussi" ? Ravi de voir que tu penses à te détendre malgré tes obligations professionnelles."

Jarlaxle et son sens des priorités. Et puis pourquoi l'elfe jouait les butors avec lui alors qu'il était le roi des politiciens ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

"- Désolé de m'intéresser d'abord à ton état d'esprit avant de m'intéresser à ta queue." Protesta Jarlaxle, un peu agacé. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il s'avança encore, presque à toucher l'humain. "Je vais finir par me vexer tu sais."  
"- Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle en effet…" considéra l'assassin en sirotant son bol, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de revenir soudainement au dernier commentaire du drow. "Te vexer ? Depuis quand tu te vexes ?"

Jarlaxle balança un taquet sur le crane de l'humain, cette fois réellement vexé à mort.

"- Depuis que la seule personne sur ce foutu caillou que je veux vaguement appeler "ami" pour de vrai me fait des cachotteries ?"

Vexé comme un rat, il tourna les talons pour aller manger dans son coin en regardant par la fenêtre. Humain de merde !  
Choqué par la réaction du drow, autant que par ses paroles, Entreri baissa le nez sur son petit déjeuner. Ça faisait beaucoup en une seule fois. Beaucoup trop pour lui, en tout cas.  
Il se concentra donc sur ses tartines et son café, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il pourrait simplement dire à Jarlaxle qu'il n'aimait pas les garçons. Ça marcherait peut-être ?  
Et puis ce n'était pas tout à fait faux en plus : il n'avait jamais été attiré par les pantalons. Il y avait bien eu cette presque fois, dans un harem mais… Non et puis honnêtement, pour lui, ce genre de chose n'était qu'hygiéniques et rien de plus. Une sorte de mal nécessaire finalement.

"- Je ne fais pas de cachotteries." Finit-il par contester, un peu boudeur. "Je ne suis juste pas… habitué."

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement sorti comme il voulait mais c'était déjà un début.  
Jarlaxle grogna sans articuler, faisant toujours clairement la gueule. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait le faire sourire le drow !  
Boudeur et vexé lui aussi, Entreri se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Non mais il était en rut ou quoi le grandes-oreilles ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Il n'était qu'un assassin partiellement en retraite qui cherchait un coin où se poser à la base ! Il ne comptait pas tomber sur un elfe presque rôti et se faire moitié tripoter !  
Au bout d'une heure, Jarlaxle finit par se lever pour ouvrir son petit sac et en faire l'inventaire.  
Il n'avait pas grand-chose dedans. Quelques pierres précieuses qui pouvaient servir, quelques dagues, quelques parchemins, quelques vêtements… Extrêmement limité et miteux que tout cela. Et il boudait toujours !  
Pas dans de meilleurs dispositions, Entreri avait récupéré la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et mis le plateau devant la porte. Il avait ensuite empoigné un livre dans ses fontes et, une fois débarrassé de ses bottes, s'était étendu sur son lit pour lire. Enfin essayer.   
Pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à avancer puisqu'il oubliait sans cesse la phrase précédente, son esprit tourmenté par les paroles du drow, ses actes pour le moins étranges et certains souvenirs qu'il croyait définitivement enterrés. Et lui aussi boudait toujours ! Il n'y avait pas de raison !  
Une fois le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, Jarlaxle se mit à faire ses fontes.

"- On y va ?"

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser là. Surtout pas dans cette ambiance délétère.  
Il était vexé qu'Entreri ne puisse pas accepter qu'il le considère comme un ami ni ne puisse croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

"- J'ai payé jusqu'à demain matin."

L'assassin jeta un œil à la fenêtre.  
Le soleil brillait et si un peu de vent soufflait, portant avec eux les dernières feuilles des arbres, il n'y avait pas de nuages de pluie à l'horizon.  
Il n'hésita pas plus et ferma son livre avant de sauter du lit. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il avait bouclé ses fontes et était prêt à partir.

"- En avant."

Jarlaxle ouvrit la fenêtre.

"- Je passa par-là, histoire de ne faire peur à personne. Je t'attends à l'écurie."

Ce serait aussi simple.  
Avant qu'Entreri ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il descendit à la force des bras avant de se couler dans l'ombre de l'écurie en remontant son capuchon.  
L'assassin embarqua les restes du petit déjeuner (on n'avait jamais trop de pain et de fromage sur la route) et quitta la chambre. Aussitôt l'aubergiste s'inquiéta quand il lui annonçait qu'il partait et le questionna sur son compagnon.

"- Non, je n'ai pas laissé de cadavre dans la chambre. Allez vérifier si vous vous voulez."

Aussitôt l'aubergiste envoya une serveuse jeter un œil.

"- Et votre copain il est où alors ?" demanda-t-il, suspicieux, quand la jeune femme revint bredouille.  
"- Déjà dehors." Répondit Entreri laconique.  
"- Hein ???"  
"- Il est passé par la fenêtre."  
"- Mais pourquoi ??"  
"- Il ne voulait faire peur à personne." Soupira l'assassin que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à agacer.

L'aubergiste afficha un petit sourire narquois.

"- Ah oui vraiment ? Un petit rabougri qui va me faire peur vous croyez vraiment ?"

Des petits rires gras fusèrent dans la salle.  
Entreri haussa vaguement les épaules.

"- A vous peut-être pas mais à vos clients... " Les rires redoublèrent dans la salle et la patience d'Entreri s'épuisa avec un "pop" qu'auraient pu entendre les individus présents s'ils avaient prêté attention. "Mais remarquez c'est vrai, un drow tout seul, ça ne peut pas faire bien de dégâts après tout. C'est un drow, mais il est tout seul." Continua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. "Messieurs." 

Il inclina légèrement la tête et sortit de l'auberge sans s'émouvoir des hoquets de terreur et du blanchiment certain de plusieurs convives. Non mais ça commençait à bien faire la plèbe qui se prenait pour des guerriers !  
L'assassin récupéra leurs chevaux aux écuries, lançant une pièce au lad qui s'empressa de les seller (il les avait déjà brossé et préparé le matin même, appréciant de jolies bêtes quand il en croisait, et ces deux étalons étaient assurément de belles montures). L'aubergiste et quelques gaillards sortirent de l'auberge juste quand le gamin terminait. Entreri prit son cheval par la bride laissant le lad guider celui de Jarlaxle, sentant diffusément la présence de Jarlaxle dans les ombres, étrangement rassurante, comme Charon's Claw ou sa dague ensorcelée dans sa paume… Tout aussi dangereux, mais pas pour lui, parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps gagné sa confiance et son respect, réalisa-t-il soudain. Une arme pouvait toujours se retourner contre vous si vous n'y preniez pas garde, mais cette arme-là, l'humain la côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir évoluer avec elle sans (trop) se faire blesser. Il avança dans la petite cour l'air de rien mais surveillait la piétaille. Qui ne tarda pas à sortir qui un couteau émoussé, qui une épée tordue, qui un gros gourdin.  
L'assassin avança encore, plus près du bâtiment, vers la sortie de la cour, et quand une montagne de muscles fit mine de passer à côté de lui pour aller à l'arrière de l'auberge, il se trouva nez à nez avec le bout pointu de Charon's Claw, et un Entreri passablement fâché à l'autre bout.

"- C'est un drow !" cracha le gaillard, comme il aurait parlé d'un nuisible. "Il faut le tuer !"  
"- D'une tu n'as aucune chance et de deux, celui-là est intouchable."  
"- Ah oui ?" renifla le bonhomme en croisant des bras gros comme les cuisses de l'assassin sur son large torse.

Il observait ouvertement l'assassin, un sourcil haussé avec amusement. A l'évidence il ne savait pas à qui il parlait et surtout ne se rendait pas compte du danger. Il ne voyait que l'apparence fine et élancée de l'assassin, comparée à sa stature imposante.  
L'assassin raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée, qui réclamait dans son esprit la tête de cet abruti. Pour un peu l'assassin aurait été tenté de la lui donner…

"- Et pourquoi ça ?" continua le bucheron, goguenard.  
"- Parce que c'est mon drow. Et que personne n'y touche." Gronda l'assassin.

Et à la seconde où il prononçait ces mots il savait que c'était une des choses les plus sincères qu'il ait jamais énoncée à propos du mercenaire.  
Jarlaxle en aurait presque eu une petite larme. Il prit les rênes de sa monture des mains de l'enfant aussi stupéfait qu'effrayé puis sauta en selle.

"- Ah mon ami. Une telle déclaration d'amour réchauffe mon petit cœur froid, sec et sans émotions."

Il tint les rênes de l'étalon d'Entreri jusqu'à ce que lui-même monte sur son cheval, avec juste un "tut tut tut" en utilisant sa magie naturelle pour marquer les humains d'un liseré violet quand ils avancèrent. Railleur, il retira son chapeau pour une révérence compliqué.

"- Votre accueil fut délicieux et votre nourriture meilleure encore."

Puis il fit tourner son cheval pour s'éloigner. Pas au grand galop, mais pas au pas non plus.  
Il n'avait pas menti. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.  
Entreri prit place sur sa monture et garda un œil sur la petite foule sur le pas de l'auberge. Le grand bucheron ramassa sa mâchoire par terre et suivit le cheval d'Entreri à grand pas.  
L'assassin s'arrêta et l'observa, suspicieux, mais l'homme resta à distance.

"- Mais comment tu peux dire que c'est ton drow ? Ces– Ces– Créatures ne sont pas– C'est–"  
"- Dans son monde, j'étais son humain. Dans mon monde, il est mon drow. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, c'est tout." Coupa Entreri. Puis avec un demi-sourire narquois il ajouta. "Et tu pourras te vanter d'avoir croisé un elfe noir et d'avoir survécu."

Il talonna son étalon et rejoignit Jarlaxle, toute bouderie oubliée. Il se rendait compte soudain à quel point la chose était vraie. S'il devait mourir de la main de quelqu'un, ce serait de celle de Jarlaxle Baenre. Et si quelque chose devait terminer la vie de Jarlaxle Baenre à la surface, cette chose serait lui, et rien ni personne d'autre.  
Parce que depuis longtemps, Jarlaxle était la seule constante de son existence. Et il se rendait compte combien elle lui avait manquée, le court temps de leur séparation…  
Jarlaxle eut un large sourire presque de gosse quand Entreri le rejoignit. Ça lui avait fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

"- Allez "mon humain". Dépêchons-nous un peu si nous voulons avancer."

Comment ne pas en flapflaper des oreilles tiens ?

"- Et surtout arriver à destination avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir. Je crois que je préfèrerais encore la neige…"

Jarlaxle leva un doigt.

"- Tu ne devrais pas tenter le diable tu sais." A peine avait-il dit ça que les premiers nuages commençaient à occulter le soleil. "Tu vois !"  
"- Allons Jarlaxle, où est ton optimisme habituel ? Et puis si on force un peu l'allure on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts."

Et sans attendre la réponse du drow, Entreri lança sa monture au grand galop. Son étalon en avait besoin, et lui aussi. Il avait dit des choses… compromettantes. Oh il se rendait compte à quel point elles étaient vraies, certes, et ne les renierait pas. Mais les énoncer tout haut c'était leur donner une réalité que l'assassin avait encore un peu de mal à accepter.  
Jarlaxle était son ami alors ? Vraiment ? C'était affreusement dérangeant. Et pourtant… Qui d'autre qu'une créature aussi mortelle que Jarlaxle pour être l'ami d'Artémis Entreri ?  
Jarlaxle suivit Entreri, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait soudain tout folâtre. Quelque chose d'important c'était passé. Il le savait, Entreri le savait, et c'était suffisant pour l'instant.  
Ils galopèrent une bonne partie de la journée, poursuivit par un temps de plus en plus orageux mais pas encore de pluie. Quelques kilomètres avant un gros village, presque une ville, le cheval de Jarlaxle se mit à boiter.

"- Entreri, attends !" Il sauta de sa monture pour curer les pieds. Une partie du sabot s'était fendu sur un gros caillou. "Il va me falloir un autre cheval le temps que celui-là guérisse."

Avec une blessure pareille, personne ne voudrait de toute façon le racheter.  
L'assassin rejoignit Jarlaxle et mit pied à terre. Aussitôt son propre étalon vint se poster près de celui du drow. A l'évidence, son fidèle cheval aimait bien son compagnon de voyage (et quand on savait sur quelle salle bête se déplaçait Entreri…)

"- Et les chevaux d'ombres ne nous seront pas vraiment utiles pour éviter la pluie."

Ces bêtes infernales allaient certes très vite, mais Entreri ne les aimait pas spécialement. Rien ne valait un bon vieux cheval. Et puisqu'une ville était proche… Il considéra le drow de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique.

"- Mouais. Même avec ta cape et ton manteau tu pèseras encore moins que tes fontes. Je vais les prendre avec moi et on va aller au pas jusqu'à la ville toute proche. On en profitera pour te trouver un nouveau moyen de transport. Ça te va ?"

L'elfe hocha la tête. Il retira ses fontes de son cheval pour les donner à son ami puis remonta en selle. Le cheval boitait encore un peu mais ça irait bien sur les quelques kilomètres qui restaient. Il leur faudrait faire une pause de deux ou trois jours. Et encore. Avec un sabot fendu, le cheval peinerait toujours avec un cavalier.  
Entreri installa les fontes sur sa monture, qui souffla un peu pour le principe, puis remonta en selle. Ils arrivèrent en ville peu avant les gros nuages de pluie et, du fait de sa taille trouvèrent une petite chambrette avec deux lits assez facilement.

"- On va faire un tour au marché, pour te trouver un cheval ?" proposa l'assassin.

L'épisode du matin restait encore frais dans sa mémoire et il ne se sentait pas capable de rester seul en tête à tête avec le drow dans une petite chambre.  
Jarlaxle referma étroitement sa capuche autour de son visage.

"- Autant commencer par ça oui."

Les maquignons étaient là à toute heure du jour heureusement.  
Intérieurement soulagé, l'assassin précéda le drow dans les rues jusqu'à la place où se vendaient les chevaux. Il avait pris une bonne partie de son pécule de voyage avec lui. Il n'était pas question de payer une rosse à Jarlaxle tout de même !

"- Quelque chose qui attire ton œil ?"

Le drow fit le tour des animaux. Il y avait de tout : des chevaux de bas, de trait, de poste…  
Il finit par trouver une petite jument pie qui semblait extrêmement nerveuse et surtout, pas trop grande pour lui.

"- Celle-ci… Elle me plait bien."

Sa crinière avait été presque rasée mais elle avait une bonne bouille avec sa petite tête aux petites oreilles très pointues.  
L'assassin observa l'animal. Elle avait l'air rapide et vive… ce qu'il fallait à l'elfe !

"- Combien ?" demanda-t-il avec une moue désintéressée. 

S'il pouvait marchander le prix… Après tout, ses réserves n'étaient pas infinies !  
Le maquignon jeta un coup d'œil blasé à l'assassin avant de se redresser, intéressé tout soudain.  
La jument était une plaie dont personne ne voulait. Elle était trop petite pour la plupart des humains, allait trop vite, était trop nerveuse et n'était pas une bonne jument de trait.  
C'était un cheval de messager, pas de travailleur.

"- Dix pièces d'or."

C'était outrageusement trop. Jarlaxle renifla de sous son capuchon. Ben voyons !  
Entreri jeta un regard dégoûté au vendeur.

"- Et pourquoi pas un trésor royal aussi ! Je suis sûr que personne n'en veut de votre rosse. Trois, pas plus."  
"- Trois ! Vous voulez m'arracher le cœur !"

Jarlaxle marmotta

"- Ca peut s'arranger."  
"- Huit !"

Quand même, la jument était magnifique.

"- Essayons de faire ça légalement d'abord." Marmotta Entreri en drow avant de lancer au marchand. "Trois d'or et cinq d'argent."  
"- Mais c'est les poils du cul qu'on m'arrache à la pince !" couina le gars. "Sept !"

Jarlaxle tira négligemment sa dague pour se curer les ongles avec.

"- Aller, quatre d’or parce que je suis généreux." Persista l’humain.

Si Jarlaxle continuait ainsi il allait vraiment faire peur au vendeur…  
Le vendeur venait de remarquer la peau noire du drow. Il avala sa salive.

"- Cinq."

Il ne pouvait pas descendre plus sans en être de sa poche.  
Satisfait, Entreri paya la somme et rajouta cinq pièces d’argent. Le pauvre les méritait bien, vu comme il était blanc.

"- Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous." sourit-il, plus aimable que jamais. "Jarlaxle, tu as une nouvelle monture." Lança-t-il en drow à son comparse.

Le drow eut un large sourire. Il prit la jument par le licol et l'entraîna avec lui en direction de leur auberge. Il la sellerait au matin à la place du cheval blessé. Lui ferait un très bon cheval de bat.  
La petite jument trottait plus qu'elle ne marchait, la queue haute et les yeux actifs. Il allait trèèès bien s'entendre avec elle.

"- Merci Entreri."

Il ne parla même pas de le rembourser. On ne remboursait pas un cadeau n'est-ce pas ?  
L'assassin haussa un sourcil mais ne chercha même pas à protester. Il serait toujours temps de se faire payer un tour chez un tailleur pour avoir de nouveau cuirs…

"- Ne prends quand même pas trop l'habitude : je n'ai pas de crédit illimité, moi."

Contrairement à d'autres…  
Jarlaxle sourit largement.

"- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit assez merci pour le cadeau ?"

Et avant qu'Entreri n'ait réalisé, il s'était penché sur lui pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.  
L’assassin se figea une seconde, avant de sentir peu à peu le feu lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi régissait-il comme ça ? Aucune idée. Ce n’était pas la première chose surprenante que faisait Jarlaxle en sa présence, mais c’était par contre, la première fois qu’il envahissait ainsi son espace personnel. Et pour un baiser en plus. Et en pleine rue !  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction de l’auberge, perdu dans ses pensées. Les manies du drow commençaient à devenir très étranges…  
Jarlaxle le suivit, presque à sautiller comme un gosse. Il arriverait à dégeler son ami. Il arriverait à savoir. Et il arriverait à lui faire accepter son affection.  
Une fois à l'auberge, il conduisit la jument à l'écurie. Il passa un long moment à s'occuper d'elle avant de remonter, puant, à la chambre.

"- Je suis rentré trésor !"

Il était tout folâtre.  
Etendu sur son lit, ses bottes sagement rangées dans un coin de la chambre, l’assassin releva tout juste le nez de son livre. 

"- Ca va elle n’a pas tenté de te croquer une main ?"

Jarlaxle se débarrassa de ses bottes. Il sauta sur le bout de lit d'Entreri pour agacer ses orteils

"- Non, elle a été adorable. Je crois qu'on va s'adorer tous les deux." Il en ronronnait presque ! Gluant comme un poulpe il se gluant à Entreri. "Tu lis quoi ?"

Pris au dépourvu par les manières du drow, l’assassin s’écarta un peu et présenta le volume de cuir à son compagnon de voyage : un traité sur les armes, la guerre, et les techniques d’assassinat furtif. Rien de très surprenant dans les mains d’Entreri finalement…   
Jarlaxle fit la moue.

"- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà ça par cœur ! A croire que c'est toi qui l'as écrit."

Et ce n'était pas une flatterie dans le vent. Jarlaxle le pensait vraiment. Entreri était le meilleur assassin des royaumes. Point.  
L'assassin rosit sous le compliment. Ce n'était pas son genre de rougir mais ce n'était pas non plus le style de Jarlaxle de lancer ce genre de compliment… 

"- Ben… C'était pour t'occuper, dans notre première auberge. Je me suis dit que tu lirais ça comme… Un recueil d'histoire drôle. Ça n'a été écrit que par un humain après tout." 

Et pour avoir vu de première main de quoi étaient capable les guerriers drows, et dans tous ces domaines… Même lui avait du mal à prendre ce truc au sérieux… 

"- Ca dépends qui l'a écrit. Et puis les habitudes des uns et des autres changent. Quand tu l'auras fini, je le lirai."  
"- Un obscur tacticien sorti de je ne sais où." Répondit simplement l'assassin.

Il ne put retenir un bâillement alors, et se frotta distraitement les yeux. C'était usant cette façon de se sentir si fatigué en quasi permanence depuis quelques temps. Finalement, cette idée d'aller à Silverymoon n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Comment pourrait-il enfin dormir en paix avec autant de gens autour de lui ? Et même s'il se reposait étrangement avec le drow à ses côtés, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire abstraction de la foule… Bah ! Il serait toujours de fausser compagnie à Jarlaxle et partir un peu plus au nord, dans les montagnes… et qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'une bande de yétis lui tomberait dessus pendant son sommeil…  
Jarlaxle retint son inquiétude évidente. Entreri ne réalisait sans doute pas l'épuisement sur son visage mais pire la résignation. Entreri ne se résignait jamais.  
Jarlaxle posa ses longs doigts sur son poignet.

"- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer mon ami. Pour de vrai."  
"- Hmmm ?" demanda vaguement l'assassin sortant difficilement de ses pensées. "Oh oui sans doute. Cette auberge n'est pas trop mal. Et on n'en part pas avant au moins demain matin ! De toute façon ton cheval n'est pas encore soigné. Tu as demandé au garçon d'écurie de s'en charger ?"

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Oui, un maréchal ferrant doit passer pour le parer et mettre des fers adaptés." Au moins, le cheval pourrait marcher sans avoir mal. "Je préfèrerais qu'on attende encore un jour avant de partir, qu'il se repose un peu."

L'elfe n'était pas un monstre avec les animaux. Juste avec ses congénères.

"- Jusqu'à maintenant c'est toi qui as écourté nos séjours…" fit perfidement remarquer l'assassin. "On ne doit pas être à plus de deux jours, au mieux trois de Silverymoon non ? Autant en profiter pour refaire un peu nos fontes, et finir le chemin sans détour par un village. Qu'en penses-tu ?"   
"- Que c'est une très bonne idée. Mais que tu seras sans doute de corvée de courses."

Ils étaient plus au nord, mais il restait un drow.  
Quand ils seraient plus proches de Silverymoon, il serait moins en danger. Un peu.  
Entreri jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course descendante, sans compter les lourds nuages qui s'avançaient. Plutôt que de courir les échoppes et se contenter des restes de la journée, et puisqu'ils resteraient là au moins une journée si ce n'était deux…

"- Je commencerai demain à la première heure." 

Et comme pour lui donner raison, les premières gouttes d'une longue averse commencèrent à frapper aux carreaux de la fenêtre. L'assassin eut un soupir de fin du monde et se laissa un peu plus couler dans son oreiller.  
Ce temps allait l'achever !


	5. 5

La pluie avait continué toute la nuit. Il y avait même eu de l'orage. La foudre était tombée sur le toit du temple de la ville, forçant les prêtres à sortir en catastrophe pour éteindre le début d'incendie. Pour un temple de divinité solaire, c'était fort cocasse.  
Mais ça, Jarlaxle ne le savait pas. Le drow avait dormi d'un sommeil de bébé, comme toujours rassuré et détendu d'être proche de son meilleur ami, même s'il était son seul ami, ce n'était pas la question.  
Avec un gros soupir, le drow s'étira dans son lit. La couverture était moelleuse, le matelas propre et sans bêtes, ce n'était pas rien.Un sourire aux lèvres, il finit par se lever. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un bain bien chaud, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Quand ils seraient à Silverymoon, il se débrouillerait pour que leur auberge ait les meilleures commodités. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il retourne à Menzoberranzan pour un jour ou deux, histoire de compléter ses fontes et prendre un peu de menue monnaie.  
Folâtre tout soudain il s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Entreri pour venir lui chatouiller les  
orteils à travers la couverture.

"- Debout petit humain." ronronna le drow.

Un vague grommèlement lui répondit, ainsi qu'une ruade manquant définitivement de conviction. Artemis Entreri le terrible n'était pas du matin. Ni de l'après-midi en toute honnêteté. En réalité, Entreri le terrible n'était surtout pas humain avant son demi litre de café "plus noir que son âme" comme avait lancé une fois une fille de harem. L'assassin avait depuis définitivement adopté la formule.  
Jarlaxle était fébrile. Il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre pendant la journée que Entreri avait passé à faire les courses. Si leurs fontes étaient bien rebondies à présent tellement elles étaient  
remplies, lui aussi était rempli. Mais d'énergie.  
Il insista lourdement.

"- Allezzzz lève toiiiii !"

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils devaient repartir le jour même pour enfin Silverymoon.  
Le soleil était magnifique, enfin, ils n'allaient pas rater ça !  
Entreri repoussa d'un seul coup les couvertures, et jeta son regard le plus venimeux à l'elfe noir. Pour une fois qu'il dormait bien il fallait que l'autre ahuri le réveille. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Et aux aurores en plus !  
Sans la moindre considération ni le moindre effort d'amabilité, il quitta son lit nu comme au jour de sa naissance et traversa la pièce pour enfiler le pantalon de cuir qu'il avait préparé la veille. Avec un grognement d'inconfort il boucla le vêtement puis le ceinturon de cuir qui le maintenait en place, avant d'enfoncer ses pieds dans ses bottes. Il resta planté là à se gratter le crâne une seconde cherchant ce qu'il devait faire ensuite avant de se souvenir qu'il lui manquait sa chemise.  
Il la passa et la coinça dans son pantalon, ajustant plus ou moins sa mise. Seulement se tourna-t-il vers l'elfe noir pour lui gronder un "café" guère humain avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune. Il était hors de question qu'il monte à cheval sans un minimum de petit déjeuner. Libre à Jarlaxle de le suivre ou non, puisque visiblement, le tenancier n'avait trop rien contre le drow, tant qu'il gardait sa capuche sur le crâne et qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer. Exercice un peu délicat pour Jarlaxle mais qu'il avait bien réussi depuis leur arrivée.  
Jarlaxle suivit Entreri presque en sautillant de contentement. Il avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Arrivés dans la salle commune, il commanda leur déjeuner à tous les deux.  
Même si sa capuche le gênait un peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de papoter. C'était amusant d'embêter l'assassin. Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à le pouvoir le faire.  
Epuisé d'avance mais depuis longtemps habitué aux habitudes du mercenaire, Entreri ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Dès qu'il eut son café il inspira à pleins poumons les bons arômes en provenance de son bol, et soupira de plaisir avec un gémissement discret mais affreusement  
sensuel. Dire qu'il aurait pu tuer pour du bon café n'aurait pas eu grand sens, étant donné son métier, mais l'idée était tout de même là.  
Il aurait pu tuer gratuitement pour du bon café. Voilà qui était au plus juste !

"- Je te trouve bien content d'aller à Silverymoon d'un coup." Grommela-t-il après ses premières gorgées de café et sa première tartine de pain encore chaud. "Tu sais que nous avons facilement deux jours de voyage devant nous ? Et probablement pas de grotte pour nous abriter ?"

Il avait bien pris de quoi s'abriter dans leur paquetage mais ça ne vaudrait jamais quatre murs, un toit et une cheminée.

"- A Silverymoon il ne pleuvra pas autant ! Et même s'il pleut, on sera bien installé !" Et ça, c'était important. "Et puis, je reste un garçon des villes quand même."

Ça lui manquait.  
Entreri sirota un peu plus de son café avant d'attaquer une nouvelle tartine. Il lui faudrait des forces pour ce dernier bout de leur voyage.

"- Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi nous emmènes-tu à Silverymoon en fin de comptes ?"

Comme un imbécile il s'était remis à suivre le drow sans poser de questions, reprenant leurs vieilles habitudes, et pour faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il avait prévu !  
Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi pas ? C'est la meilleure ville pour y vivre tous les deux dans le calme non ?"

Non, il ne venait pas de proposer à Entreri de se mettre en ménage tous les deux. Juste de partager une colloc, enfin ! C'était juste que Entreri mourrait malgré tout avant, bien avant lui.  
Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son seul ami. Alors puisqu'il le perdrait de toute façon, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

"- Tu sais aussi qu'on ne te laissera pas y faire du trafic comme à Calimport ?" questionna l'assassin à tout hasard. "Et même si les lois protègent tout le monde… Si tu veux faire du commerce il faudra que ça soit légal et bien comme il faut."

Etrangement il avait du mal à imaginer Jarlaxle en honnête commerçant. Le drow aimait trop les intrigues et la manipulation pour rester sagement assis dans une échoppe à attendre le chaland. Oh il ne manipulait pas dans un but forcément vicieux ! Mais juste pour s'amuser. Influer sur le cours des choses, les faire se dérouler comme lui en avait envie. Un peu comme un enfant jouant avec ses chevaux de bois et décidant quelle armée sortirait victorieuse au grès de ses envies… Il allait pour boire un peu de café mais finalement reposa son bol sur la table et considéra un long moment le mercenaire de son regard de nuit.

"- Tu ne me laisseras pas trouver une grotte pour dormir en paix n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, prit d'une inspiration soudaine.

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose ! Il voulait simplement se reposer un peu, un moment…

"- Je pourrais toujours me mettre à la politique." Sourit le Drow. "Et je n'ai jamais essayé l'honnêteté, c'est justement une chance de tenter quelque chose de nouveau !"

Il était trop enthousiaste pour être honnête, ça allait mal finir.  
Mais bizarrement, Jarlaxle voulait VRAIMENT essayer.

"- Je suis sûr que je peux au pire établir un petit empire commercial entre OmbreTerre et la surface au bénéfice de tout le monde."

Des vêtements en soie d'araignée par exemple, feraient faire des attaques cérébrales de plaisir aux dames dans tout le nord.  
Jarlaxle perdit soudain son sourire.

"- Je crains de ne plus te lâcher avant ta mort, Entreri. Et je vais veiller à ce qu'elle soit dans un lit, quand tu seras tout vieux et tout décati, éventuellement entouré de ton arrière, arrière-arrière, plein de fois arrière progéniture si tu le souhaites."

Non, il ne venait pas de dire qu'il tenait très fort à lui. DU TOUT !   
Et qu'on le laisse tranquille !  
L'assassin baissa le nez sur son bol de café avant d'avoir un reniflement peu flatteur.

"- La proposition ne manque pas de charme mais… Je crois que je vais passer mon tour…" souffla-t-il avant de terminer son bol de café.

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce genre de chose. Ne pas penser à l'avenir, à ce qu'allait être son existence maintenant qu'il n'était plus vraiment tueur à gages…  
En tout cas il ne voulait surtout pas envisager une vie telle que le drow la lui proposait. Il l'avait un instant entrevue avec Calihye, et le résultat avait été pour le moins décevant. Mais qu'était-il après tout, pour espérer que quelqu'un, une femme, s'attache assez à lui pour vouloir rester à ses côtés et être la mère de ses enfants ? Un homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un, nourrit depuis toujours aux meurtres et aux secrets, et qui vivrait bien plus longtemps que ses semblables, même s'il ne savait combien de temps exactement.  
Et qu'aurait-il à leur offrir à ses arrières-arrières petits-enfants de toute façon ? A leur transmettre ? Un nom maudit, une dague ensorcelée et une épée démoniaque ? Bel héritage que celui d'un fils d'une femme pauvre et d'un prêtre corrompu !  
L'appétit coupé, il reposa son bol vide, et repoussa le pain. Voilà pourquoi voyager avec le drow était une mauvaise idée. D'abord cette stupide flûte et maintenant…  
Maintenant il frottait du sel dans cette plaie béante qu'avait laissée la demie-elfe. Pas qu'il la pleure encore ! Certainement pas ! Une fois défait de la flûte il était retourné à son état normal et ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu s'attarder sur une créature aussi faible (même si elle était courageuse il le lui reconnaissait volontiers). Mais en tentant de l'assassiner dans son propre lit, elle avait rappelé à Entreri la cruelle vérité : il n'attirait la sympathie de personne, il avait passé sa vie à s'en assurer en s'entêtant et en étant le meilleur dans son métier. Il était seul, avait vécu seul, et mourrait seul.  
Et drow ou pas drow, il finirait bien par lui fausser compagnie et la trouver sa grotte dans la montagne où il pourrait dormir en paix, enfin.

"- Nous pouvons y aller ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Jarlaxle s'était calmé à écouter Entreri et à voir son visage se renfrogner lentement.  
Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi… noir.  
C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait donné la flute. Il voulait qu'il s'ouvre. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Mais Entreri ne savait visiblement même plus ce que c'était. Si même il l'avait su un jour.  
Un peu triste, il hocha simplement la tête. Jarlaxle était peiné. Lui qui se contentait d'utiliser les gens était peiné de voir son seul ami à ce point mal. C'est plus sombre qu'il prit son petit déjeuner en silence.  
Entreri attendit son compagnon de voyage dans le même silence pensif.   
Quand il eut presque terminé, il sortit pour demander à ce que leurs chevaux soient préparés, et descendit leurs fontes pour les installer : quelques provisions et de l'eau sur la jument de Jarlaxle, pareil sur son étalon, et le reste de leur possessions et matériel sur leur second étalon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à monter en selle et partir.  
Une fois tout le monde en selle, Jarlaxle suivit silencieusement Entreri. Plus ça allait et plus il s'inquiétait. Non....plus il avait PEUR pour lui.  
Il le réalisait. Confusément, il commençait à se demander si Entreri irait jusqu'à laisser sa garde ouverte au combat, au risque (dans l'espoir ?) de se faire tuer.  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses rênes. Il ne laisserait personne tuer son humain.  
Sans y réfléchir davantage, il se mit botte à botte avec lui une fois sorti du village.

"- Tu sais que tu es à moi n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- Bien sûr." Répondit calmement l'assassin. Il se tourna vers le drow, perplexe. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

N'avait-il pas fait ce constat lui-même, deux jours avant, en quittant la précédente auberge ?   
Jarlaxle était son drow et lui était son humain. C'était un mode de fonctionnement un peu tordu mais ça fonctionnait comme ça pour eux depuis près de dix ans maintenant.   
Jarlaxle eut un petit sourire.

"- Non, juste pour être sûr. Juste pour être certain que je suis dans mon bon droit de m'occuper de toi."

Quand même, sans Bregan D'aerthe pour l'occuper, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de son humain. Il avait mis assez longtemps à le trouver !  
Entreri ne releva pas, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Cet échange aurait pu paraitre dérangeant mais ne l'était pas en réalité : il était l'humain de compagnie de Jarlaxle aux yeux des hommes de Bregan D'aerthe, et le mercenaire était son drow apprivoisé aux yeux des humains qu'ils croisaient. En cela oui, ils étaient responsables l'un de l'autre, une sorte de garde-fou et de protecteur à la fois. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

"- Tu ne vas pas manquer à Bregan D'aerthe ?" demanda soudain l'assassin. "Ce cher Kimmuriel ne va pas profiter de ton absence pour prendre ta place ?"

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Je vais y retourner un jour ou deux pour prévenir et prendre quelques affaires avant de remonter. Kimmuriel sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi. Je reste plus dangereux que lui."

Le drow eut un sourire absolument dangereux qui rappelait soudain qu'il était bien autre chose qu'un elfe à la peau noire un peu fantasque.  
Etrangement, Entreri ne craignait pas Jarlaxle, malgré l'air profondément homicide et dangereux qu'il arborait à l'instant. C'était Jarlaxle, tout simplement. Tout comme il n'avait pas peur de Charon's Claw, malgré son pouvoir et le danger qu'elle représentait.

"- Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi ?" proposa soudain l'humain sur un coup de tête.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil. Quand Entreri était remonté de Menzo, il avait juré sur tous les dieux qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds. Et voilà qu'il voulait le suivre ? Il accepta avec un sourire.

"- Ce sera un plaisir !"

Entreri eut un petit hochement de tête.   
Bon, il n'y avait plus Berg'inyon, mais à coup sûr il trouverait bien un combattant potable là-bas. Il n'y avait que ça après tout chez les drow ! Et puis… Advienne que pourra si ses réflexes le trahissaient au mauvais moment. Il se secoua de ses pensées pessimistes.  
Il n'y était pas encore. D'abord il fallait rallier Silverymoon et ils en étaient encore loin !

***

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue des portes de Silverymoon. La ville était toujours aussi belle et accueillante. Enfin, restait à l'espérer. Jarlaxle sentit une petite boule d'angoisse lui remonter dans la gorge. Il allait pouvoir entrer n'est-ce pas ?

"- Bon... Et bien on y est !"

Se trouver une auberge, puis s'installer, puis trouver une maison, son petit voyage rapide…  
Ça en faisait du boulot.  
L'assassin lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne put que sourire en coin.

"- Sûr de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer ma grotte perdue dans les montagnes ? Il est encore temps…" railla gentiment l'assassin.

Ce n'était pas très charitable mais lui non plus n'était pas certain de l'accueil qu'ils recevraient. Encore que : il avait vieilli et leur petit voyage au sud avait dû faire oublier son nom, surtout ici. Il eut un reniflement peu flatteur. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Artemis Entreri aurait peur d'une porte et de quatre clampins cachés derrière !

"- Aller en route grandes-oreilles !" lança-t-il en mettant son cheval en marche. "Il sera toujours temps d'improviser si on ne veut pas nous laisser entrer !"

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la porte sud.  
Les gardes y étaient bizarrement fébriles. Ils laissaient entrer les gens sans même les enregistrer à l'extérieur avant de les faire entrer, mais les faisaient entrer avant de les parquer.

"- Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous."

Jarlaxle réalisa qu'ils allaient fermer la porte, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Allez, avancez, on ferme à la nuit tombée !"

Les fermiers et les gens se dépêchèrent d'entrer, visiblement apeurés. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés et les portes fermées, tout le monde eut un soupir de soulagement. Surpris, Jarlaxle regarda Entreri dans l'œil. Ce serait à lui d'interroger les gardes.  
L'assassin hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher d'un garde en armure un peu plus brillante et élaborée que les autres : ça devait être un gradé, donc plus à même de lui répondre. C'était tellement la panique que personne n'avait même relevé que Jarlaxle était un drow ! Et pourtant avec son chapeau à plume et sa chemise d'un beau rouge (il avait laissé tomber le boléro depuis la veille au soir), on pouvait difficilement passer à côté. 

"- Excusez-moi… Je ne suis pas venu dans la région depuis un moment mais… Il y a des problèmes alentour ?"

Le garde releva le nez sur l'humain, étonné par la question.

"- D'où venez-vous pour ne pas être au courant ? Le roi orc ravage la région. Si vous avez la malchance d'être pris dehors après la nuit tombée, vous risquez de finir en charpie. Un village entier a été rasé la semaine dernière. Aucun survivant." Le garde sortit une tablette avec une feuille. "Votre nom et celui de votre copain d'ailleurs."  
"- Artemis Entreri et Jarlaxle Baenre." Lâcha l'assassin du tac-au-tac sans se poser de questions. "On vient du sud. Très au sud même… Mais… les nains de Mithral Hall n'ont pas bougé ?" s'étonna l'humain. 

Il voyait très mal Bruenor laisser des orcs puant camper sur son paillasson !   
Le garde en cassa sa plume. ARTEMIS ENTRERI ? QUOI ??  
Tout le monde connaissait l'assassin de réputation. Même s'il n'était plus en activité depuis des années dans le coin, il était presque une légende.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Pourtant, il ne les mit pas dehors. "Eh bien… Bruenor n'est pas au mieux de sa forme." Peu s'en fallait. On n'allait pas bien quand on avait frôlé la mort. "… Maiiiis vous allez rester ici ?"

L'assassin se fendit d'un sourire en coin. 

"- Au moins pour le moment oui. Je me suis laissé dire que l'on vivait bien à Silverymoon." 

Le garde avala sa salive. Il se tourna vers l'ami de l'assassin, encore un tu...HO PAR LES JUPONS DE MYSTRA UN DROW !

"- Que… qui…"

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- Je crois que vous connaissiez mon neveu Drizzt ?"

L'oncle du ranger ?? Ho… Le garde se détendit visiblement.

"- Eh bien… Ne faites pas n'importe quoi alors. Vous serez surveillés."  
"- Nous n'en attendions pas moins." Rétorqua Entreri sans animosité aucune. "Je serais à la tête d'une ville, je nous ferais surveiller aussi." 

Et le pire c'est qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.   
Le garde battit encore stupidement des paupières. C'était louche cette sollicitude quand même. Ca restait un assassin et son drow domestique. Ou l'inverse. Il préviendrait le chef. Néanmoins, vu la situation dans la montagne, il ne pouvait que les laisser entrer. Même cette faune-là avait droit à la protection de la Dame. Il les laissa passer sans plus attendre avant de passer aux gens suivant.  
Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- BIEN ! Plus qu'une auberge à trouver."

Et vu la taille de la ville, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.   
Entreri jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. 

"- Oui en effet..." souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il sentait déjà la tension le reprendre, gagner ses épaules et son dos. Il sentait de nouveau ce besoin de tout surveiller, de n'offrir aucune possibilité à un possible assaillant.  
Et il détestait ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du calme. Du calme et du sommeil.

"- Commençons dès à présent si nous ne voulons pas finir dans une paillasse pleine de puces." 

Jarlaxle prit la tête de deux pas. Le nez au vent, la capuche sur les épaules, il se forçait à attirer tous les regards sur lui pour qu'on oublie son camarade. Il voyait bien qu'il était mal et qu'il était peu à l'aise. En attirant sur lui tous les regards, il devrait bien arriver à soulager un peu ses inquiétudes non ? Puisque Entreri voulait rester dans l'ombre pour l'instant, il la lui fournirait. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une auberge.

"- Le canard qui fume j'imagine ?"

Ou le canard rôti, c'était dur à dire vu l'enseigne, mais elle était d'extérieur propre, l'odeur qui en sortait n'était pas écœurante, il n'y avait pas de sciure par terre, pas d'éclats de voix et il y avait plus de marchants que d'hommes de peine en quête de beuverie à l'intérieur. Le lit stylisé sur l'enseigne promettait le gite également.

"- On essaye ici mon humain ?"  
"- Ca me parait pas mal oui. En tout cas ça a l'air propre." conclut Entreri. "Tu t'en charges ou j'y vais ?"

Jarlaxle descendit de son cheval, lança les rênes à Entreri et entra dans l'auberge. L'horreur terrifiée des humains les fit se figer sur place, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il demande une chambre pour deux. Il ressortit pour aller chercher "son humain".  
L'une des serveuses se pencha à l'oreille de son chef.

"- "Son" humain ??? C'est un serviteur le drow ?"

C'était encore PLUS flippant !! QUI pouvait contrôler un drow ?  
L'assassin descendit de cheval et confia son étalon, leur cheval de bât et la petite jument de l'elfe noir à un lad qui venait de sortir de la grande écurie. Il ne récupéra que leurs fontes avec leurs affaires. 

"- Tu nous as trouvé quelque chose de potable ?"

Jarlaxle était déjà en train de se diriger vers une table dans un coin.

"- Une chambre avec deux lits pour la nuit. Si ça nous convient, on pourra prendre en pension le temps de trouver une maison."

Il n'avait peur de rien. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit signe à une serveuse un peu effrayée.

"- Bonsoir ma belle demoiselle. Pouvez-vous nous apporter de quoi nous restaurer pour deux ? Vous seriez bien urbaine."

Le tout arrosé d'un large sourire lumineux et il s'asseyait dos au mur.  
Les autre consommateurs semblaient affligés de strabisme divergeant mais n'osaient pas leur dire quoi que ce soit.  
Faute de mieux, Entreri s'installa dos à la salle. Il n'aimait pas être installé ainsi mais il devrait s'en remettre à Jarlaxle pour réagir ou au moins l'avertir si quelqu'un tentait de s'en prendre à lui. 

"- Tu veux nous trouver une maison ?" questionna l'assassin, un rien surpris. 

Lui n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur son idée de grotte dans la montagne. Les yétis étaient simplement devenus des orcs…  
Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil.

"- Evidement ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester à l'auberge des semaines. Une maison sera bien moins chère et infiniment plus confortable. En plus, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter d'autres gens qui pourraient être dans d'autres chambres. Il n'y aura que nous. Personne pour venir nous embêter. On sera au calme."

N'était-ce pas ce que Entreri voulait ? Il se creusait la tête pour satisfaire l'humain.  
L'assassin considéra un instant avant d'afficher un discret sourire.

"- Quelque part… Tranquille ? En ville ?" osa-t-il demandé. "Avec… un pré ?" 

Il pourrait peut-être y faire quelques passes de temps en temps ? Et puis une maison c'était peut-être mieux qu'une grotte. Il y aurait une cheminée et un vrai toit au moins ! Et pas d'humidité non plus…

"- Il nous faudra une porte de derrière aussi." trancha l'humain, complètement séduit par l'idée sans même s'en rendre compte.   
"- Et des fenêtres qui nous permettrons d'accéder au toit de l'écurie pour fuir en cas de besoin." Ils avaient des exigences différentes des gens normaux. "Avec une salle de bain pas trop petite, avec une baignoire. Et une petite cour pour s'entrainer oui."

Ca semblait pas mal tout ça !  
L'assassin se détendit sensiblement.

"- Tu crois qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui a tout ça ?" 

Ca faisait beaucoup tout de même.

"- Cette ville est plus grande que Menzoberranzan. Et j'ai trouvé l'équivalent là-bas. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne trouverait pas ! Ça prendra juste du temps."

La serveuse leur apporta la commande. Elle avait entendu leur conversation.

"- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à un vendeur immobilier."

Elle rougit soudain, réalisant à QUI elle parlait. Ils allaient la tuer !  
Entreri leva les yeux au plafond. Si tout le monde réagissait comme ça il allait rapidement perdre patience.

"- Merci pour le conseil mademoiselle." remercia-t-il simplement.

La demoiselle trembla mais fila se mettre à l'abri. L'auberge entière avait retenu son souffle. Le drow et l'assassin n'avaient tués personne ?  
Parce que évidement, des gens avaient entendu la rumeur circuler et reconnu Entreri, même sans ses sabots fourchus, sans ses cornes et sans qu'il ne crache de feu.  
Le drow était flippant mais quelque part, beaucoup moins effrayant. C'était "juste" un drow. Il n'avait pas la réputation que l'humain trainant derrière lui comme autant de marmites en fonte sur les pavés.  
L'assassin s'enterra un peu plus dans sa chaise. C'était insupportable !

"- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte, Jarlaxle. "

Le drow jeta un regard noir à son ami.

"- Non." Et c'était sans appel. "Depuis quand es-tu lâche mon ami ? Laisse-leur le temps de s'habituer à toi. Ne leur reproche pas de tenir à leur vie. Ils vont vite réaliser que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus dangereux."

Halala.  
Entreri haussa les épaules.

"- Sans doute mais pour le moment c'est moi qui les empêche de vivre." 

L'assassin voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on fasse comme s'il n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas trop demandé tout de même si ? 

"- Ils s'habitueront." Insista Jarlaxle en dégustant son diner. 

Flute, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de vivre pour eux. Leur vie à tous les deux valaient bien les leurs !

"- J'espère parce que moi… ça va rapidement me taper sur les nerfs cette histoire." grommela l'assassin en fronçant les sourcils.

Aussitôt, la température dans la salle chuta d'une demi-douzaine de degrés.  
Jarlaxle lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le mollet.

"- Mets-y un peu du tien aussi !" Il refit signe à la serveuse pour lui lancer deux pièces d'argent dans les mains. "Servez donc de la bière pour cette valeur à toute la salle voulez-vous."

Autant détendre tout le monde.  
Occupé à cajoler son mollet sauvagement agressé Entreri lança un regard meurtrier à l'elfe noir.

"- Et je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cette attaque fourbe ?" grinça-t-il en drow. "Et ne me réponds pas qu'être fourbe fait partie de ton héritage je ne suis pas d'humeur." prévint-il aussitôt.  
"- Tu fais la gueule. Arrête de faire la gueule. Mange, bois, dors, profites-en, mais arrête de faire ta matrone Baenre. C'est pénible à la fin. En plus la viande est bonne, le vin acceptable et je n'ai pas encore vu passer de rat." Il rappela encore la serveuse. "Et pour le dessert vous avez quoi ? Des crêpes ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mettez m'en pour deux."  
"- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?" persista l'assassin. "Je sens toutes ces paires d'yeux sur mon dos c'est infernal ! En plus comme tu as pris MA place, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe !" 

Oui il était ronchon. Mais forcément dans son métier être le centre de l'attention n'était pas bon pour le commerce. Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec autant de gens qui savaient qui il était. Mais d'ailleurs...

"- Mais comment tous ces gens peuvent-ils savoir qui je suis ? On n'a même pas mis une heure pour traverser la ville !"   
"- Personne ne te regarde, Entreri. Tout le monde est en train de boire."

Et c'était vrai en plus. Avec l'argent que le drow avait donné, la bière coulait à flots.

"- Et j'imagine que tu es déjà venu ici. Alors tu dois être connu. En plus, tu n'as pas un visage passe partout. Encore moins quand tu fais la gueule. Souris et ce sera comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre."

Et il ne plaisantait pas !  
L'assassin se redressa sur sa chaise, le dos droit comme i, outré. 

"- Non je ne suis jamais venu ici. Et dis que j'ai une tête bizarre pendant que tu y es !" 

Il avait arrêté de faire une tête de trois pieds de long sous la surprise cela dit.  
Jarlaxle eut un sourire.

"- Non, là ça va."

Et il s'envoya un autre morceau de viande derrière la cravate. Très fier de ses bêtises, il finit son assiette avant d'accueillir les crêpes.  
Petit à petit, à mesure qu'Entreri faisait moins la gueule, les gens se détendirent aussi.  
L'assassin, du coup, mangeait en silence. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas prêter attention à la troupe massée derrière lui et qui pouvait très bien aiguiser ses couteaux en silence pendant qu'il mangeait comme un crétin. Et il devait se contenter d'un drow à l'humour douteux en guise de sentinelle si jamais la dite troupe décidait de le transformer en pelote d'épingles.  
Charmante soirée en perspective !  
Mais le drow n'avait pas tout à fait tort au moins sur un point : la nourriture était bonne. Le plat avait été gouteux et parfumé, avec de la bonne viande, et les crêpes étaient fines, sucrées juste ce qu'il fallait.  
Avec un peu de chance les choses se passeraient mieux quand les gens seraient habitués.  
Une fois repus, Jarlaxle se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège. Il avait bien mangé, ils étaient à l'abri et personne ne viendrait les embêter. Les gens avaient cessés de les regarder en coin pour s'occuper de leurs verres. Les conversations avaient repris comme si de rien n'était et même la serveuse avait repris son office.  
Une fois qu'Entreri eut fini son propre repas, le drow s'étira.

"- On monte ?"

Et non, ce n'était pas (trop) tendancieux.

"- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Si la literie est à l'avenant du repas, la nuit promet d'être reposante."

Il avait clairement passé l'âge de jouer les aventuriers en rase campagne.   
Jarlaxle laissa Entreri monter le premier. Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre avec deux lits qu'ils avaient loués. Avec surprise, le drow siffla entre ses dents. Il y avait même une petite salle d'eau avec un baquet et un robinet ! Décidément, la civilisation avait des avantages.  
Une fois propre, changé et totalement épuisé, Jarlaxle se glissa sous des draps frais et sans tache ni bête. Que demander de plus !  
Le lendemain serait le premier de toutes nouvelles aventures : un assassin et un drow à la rechercher d'une vie stable en ville.  
Ca faisait presque pièce de vaudeville !

***

Le lendemain matin, c'est un drow en forme, donc folâtre, donc bruyant, qui remonta dans la chambre avec un plateau avec un petit déjeuner pour deux.

"- Bonjour, bonjour bel endormi ! Le petite déjeuner est prêt !!!"

Content comme rarement, le drow avait eu le temps de prendre un bain, de se raser le crane et même de déposer ses vêtements sales à la laveuse de l'auberge contre une pièce pour qu'ils soient lavés et repassés. Ceux d'Entreri y étaient passés aussi.  
A présent, il attendrait qu'Entreri absorbe son café du matin – noir, sans sucre, deux litres – pour l'entrainer à la recherche d'un logement et pourquoi pas, d'un boulot ! Hé, l'argent, ça rentrait pas comme ça, fallait bien l'attirer à soi.  
Et puis, dès qu'ils seraient installés, il retournerait quelques jours en OmbreTerre pour préparer correctement son absence. Ses seconds devaient déjà se dire qu'il était mort.   
Grognant et grondant, comme toujours avant son café réglementaire, Entreri se guida à l'odeur pour trouver son bol et respirer un grand coup avant de s'en saisir pour y tremper les lèvres. Un soupir frôlant le gémissement sensuel lui échappa et il remercia silencieusement le drow de l'avoir trainé jusque-là : au moins ils faisaient du bon café ici !  
Un peu plus humain à présent, l'assassin dévisagea le drow d'un œil suspect. Jarlaxle avait l'air particulièrement content. Et un Jarlaxle content n'annonçait que rarement de bonnes nouvelles pour lui. Mais il se garda bien de le laisser paraître ou le vocaliser. Aujourd'hui serait peut-être une exception ?

"- Un raison à cette joie que tu irradies ?" demanda-t-il simplement après une autre gorgée de café. "Merci pour le petit déjeuner au lit au fait." 

C'était plaisant il fallait le reconnaitre.  
Jarlaxle se fendit encore une fois d'un large sourire en prenant son propre petit dèj à la table de la chambre.

"- J'étais levé avant toi, alors autant que je sois utile. ET ! Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal !" Ce qui était en soit suffisant pour le mettre de bonne humeur. "Il fait beau, les rues ne sentent pas le crottin ou la boue, aucun garde n'a encore débarqué pour nous mettre en prison, je trouve que c'est déjà un bon début de journée !" Quand même quoi ! "Non ?"  
"- Je dois reconnaitre que cette journée commence plutôt bien oui, vu sous cet angle." Concéda l'assassin en s'installant un peu mieux dans son oreiller. "J'imagine que tu nous as prévu un programme pour la journée ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. "Je te préviens s'il pleut je ne mets pas le nez dehors." 

Il en avait soupé de la pluie !  
Le drow finit son bol de lait pour venir s'asseoir sur le bout du lit d'Entreri.

"- Et bien justement ! Je comptais faire le tour de la ville. D'abord pour re-ferrer nos chevaux, ensuite pour trouver un agent immobilier. Si on veut trouver notre petit nid, il faut commencer dès maintenant non ?"

Et toujours ce sourire désarmant. Il tapa sur les jambes d'Entreri à travers le tissu.

"- Allez ! Sors-toi de là, vieux machin ronchon ! Le soleil est radieux !" Pour une fois. "Ah. Et tes vêtements sont au lavage."

A part une tenue en cuir et soie qu'il avait trouvée dans un coin par accident et qui serait parfaitement à la taille de l'humain.  
Entreri haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

"- Je ne suis pas contre nous trouver un logement un peu plus définitif, mais je sors comment si mes vêtements sont au lavage ? Je ne voyage pas avec une garde-robe complète moi." grommela-t-il.

Parfois il enviait le sac sans fond de Jarlaxle qui lui permettait de transporter toutes sortes de choses inutiles. Mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps : cela lui rappelait trop à quel point il n'avait pas de souvenir, pas de possessions.  
Un vide matériel pour illustrer le vide de son existence.  
Pensif soudain, il baissa le nez sur son petit déjeuner, et cette idée de grotte perdue dans la montagne lui revint à l'esprit. Et si en plus des orcs traînaient dans les parages…  
Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir son ami se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées. Il lui jeta donc des vêtements tout neuf sur le crane.

"- Avec ça !"

Non mais.  
Brusquement tiré de ses rêveries morbides, Entreri ne dût qu'à ses excellent réflexes de sauver son bol de café encore moitié plein.

"- HEY ! Je t'interdis de t'attaquer à mon café, grandes-oreilles !" Le café c'était sacré. "Mais... Ce n'est pas à moi ça, c'est tout neuf." Il prit la chemise et aussitôt afficha un sourire un peu brumeux. "Et c'est doux."

Il était plutôt facile de le dissimuler d'ordinaire, mais face à Jarlaxle qui aimait son petit confort, Entreri avait beaucoup de mal à cacher qu'il était un grand sensuel : la douceur de la soie et la chaleur du cuir était deux choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement sentir sur sa peau.

"- Si, c'est à toi. J'avais ça avec moi depuis longtemps. Maintenant sors-toi de ce lit, lave-toi, habille-toi et on y va."

Il savait ce qu'aimait l'humain et faisait au mieux pour le lui fournir s'il le pouvait. Là, ça ne lui avait jamais couté qu'un peu d'argent alors…  
Marmonnant dans son bouc un peu en désordre, Entreri n'en prit pas moins le temps de terminer son café et son pain. Il était bien gentil l'elfe mais il ne comptait pas crapahuter le ventre vide ! Une fois restauré, il entreprit de faire un rapide brin de toilette dans la petite salle d'eau, refit son bouc et s'habilla de frais.

"- Je te suis. Tu as une idée d'où il faut commencer ?" 

Jarlaxle avait un grand sourire.

"- Ça te va vraiment bien le cuir et la soie." Il en ronronnait presque. Dès qu'il put, il passa un bras sous celui d'Entreri. "Je pensais commencer par demander à notre aubergiste."

C'était toujours le meilleur des points de départ après tout.  
Là où n'importe qui d'autre se serait fait envoyer paitre, Jarlaxle put garder sa place et entraver l'assassin, et donc potentiellement affaiblir ses défenses. Sans doute parce que l'humain savait que s'ils se battaient côte à côte, l'elfe lui offrirait une protection aussi efficace, et même plus encore, que s'il se défendait lui-même.

"- Je sers de négociateur ?" 

Pour un peu, entre sa chemise toute douce, son pantalon confortable, emmitouflé dans sa cape en laine et avec l'elfe à ses côtés, Entreri aurait presque pu se sentir satisfait. Pas forcément content mais… Satisfait. C'était un bon début.  
Et s'il ne pleuvait pas, la journée promettait d'être très agréable.

"- En attendant que les enfants arrêtent de hurler dès qu'ils voient ma couleur de peau, c'est une bonne idée. Avec toi, ils ne s'enfuient que lorsque tu parles."

Ironique ? Si peu.  
Malgré son apparente décontraction, le drow était au taquet, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait pour défendre l'humain. Sa main négligemment posé que la poignée de son épée faisait peut-être très décontractée, mais il ne lui faudrait qu'une demi-seconde pour la planter dans le corps d'un attaquant éventuel.  
Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il lâcha Entreri pour aller s'asseoir à la même table que la veille. Mais cette fois, il laissa le mur à Entreri. La confiance marchait dans les deux sens.  
L'assassin passa d'abord au bar, près du tenancier, pour lui demander conseil, en expliquant qu'ils comptaient s'installer quelques temps. Dès qu'il eut précisé, le sourire de l'aubergiste revint et il lui conseilla un collègue en ville qui pourrait peut-être leur trouver un logement.  
Satisfait, l'assassin commanda du lait pour l'elfe et du café pour lui et vint s'installer contre le mur avec un petit soupir content.  
Si le drow décidait d'être serviable en plus…  
Il communiqua le nom du contact au drow et son emplacement en ville.

"- J'avale encore un peu de café pour me présenter sous mon meilleur jour, et on pourra y aller."

Une serveuse apporta leur commande non sans jeter des regards curieux et effrayés tout à la fois à l'un comme à l'autre puis fila sans demander son reste. Jarlaxle dédia un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle ainsi qu'un "merci" poli. Autant ne pas se faire haïr plus que de raison.

"- Bien. J'espère qu'on pourra avoir notre propre maison d'ici la fin de semaine."

Leur budget n'était pas sans fond non plus.  
Une fois Entreri redevenu humain, ils purent se mettre à la recherche de leur contact.

"- Tu as fait la liste de tout ce que tu voulais alors ?   
"- De ce que je voulais ?" questionna l'assassin.  
"- Oui, pour la maison. A part des écoutilles d'évasion rapide. Tu dois bien vouloir des choses non ?"

Des tapis, des fleurs… N'importe quoi mais quelque chose.  
L'assassin en fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il s'arrêta presque au milieu de la rue. Que diable pouvait-il bien vouloir exactement ? De quoi parlait l'elfe ?   
Il lui jeta un regard un peu perdu, clairement désarçonnée par la question.

"- Euh… un… un lit ?" 

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.  
Jarlaxle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Un lit donc. Grand j'imagine, avec des draps de soie et des fourrures parce que y a pas de mal à se faire du bien." Ça, c'était noté. "Et pour la déco ? Tapis ? Meubles ? Peinture sur les murs ? 

Fallait tout lui dire hein !  
Encore plus perdu, Entreri eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

"- J'en sais rien. J'ai jamais eu de chez moi je te rappelle."

Dit comme ça c'était affreusement idiot. Mais c'était la stricte vérité pourtant.


	6. 6

Finalement, Jarlaxle avait cessé d'embêter Entreri pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre. Déjà, ils allaient trouver la maison. Ensuite, quand ils y seraient, ils pourraient voir à la remplir.  
C'était donc pour ça que le drow traînait l'humain avec lui dans le quartier de l'immobilier. Il y avait aussi bien des loueurs que des vendeurs, des architectes, des artisans spécialisés…  
Ils cherchaient donc le commerce conseillé par leur aubergiste.  
Enfin, ils le trouvèrent entre un ébéniste d'art et un vendeur de papier peint (du papier peint ? Diantre, c'était inconnu de Jarlaxle ça !)  
Jarlaxle poussa la porte de la petite concession. Puis poussa Entreri devant lui pour que le type ne parte pas en hurlant. Un peu déstabilisé – il n'avait jamais eu besoin de chez lui puisque soit il était par monts et par vaux, soit il revenait de mission et ses employeurs le logeaient quelques jours – Entreri salua pourtant le petit homme qui le regardait d'un air suspect et lui expliqua de la part de qui il venait. Aussitôt le commerçant se détendit et alla même jusqu'à sourire (une très mauvaise idée si on avait demandé son avis à l'assassin).

"- Je m'appelle Dolnek ! Je vais bien m'occuper de vous monsieur…" demanda-t-il en tendant la main.  
"- Artemis Entreri." récita machinalement l'assassin en serrant la main offerte du bout des doigts. "Et Jarlaxle Baenre."

Aucune réaction de panique. Aucune réaction du tout, en fait, à part peut-être un petit tressaillement en voyant le drow, mais il indiqua malgré tous les deux chaises devant son bureau invitant ses visiteurs à s'asseoir. Soit le type ne le connaissait pas, soit il était sourd comme un pot. Dans les deux cas ça arrangeait bien leurs affaires.

"- Alors, que faut-il à ces messieurs ?" sourit largement le marchand.  
"- Euh... une maison. A louer. C'est ça ?" ajouta l'assassin, en drow, à l'adresse de son compagnon à la peau noire.

Qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fichait là soit, mais pas question de passer pour un crétin devant le petit machin rétréci au lavage !  
Jarlaxle prit le relais puisque visiblement, Artemis avait un peu de mal.

"- Nous cherchons une maison avec une grande salle, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres. Est-ce que vous avez ça ?" Et bien spécifier deux chambres, que le type n'ait pas des idées stupides hein. "Nous pouvons évidement payer d'avance."

Un peu.  
Content que le drow prenne le relais, Entreri se détendit sensiblement mais restait aux aguets : il y avait toujours à apprendre à regarder Jarlaxle négocier des trucs.

"- Et une écurie aussi. Nous avons trois chevaux." jugea bon de préciser l'humain. 

Il n'était pas question que son fidèle cheval dorme dehors ! Avec l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas en plus !

"- Eh bien…" Dolnek avait pris quelques notes. "Vous êtes pressés ? Je dois pouvoir trouver quelque chose mais il me faudra quelques jours. Vous souhaitez être en centre-ville ? C'est pratique mais plus cher." 

Jarlaxle fit semblant de réfléchir.

"- Hum… Non, il nous faudrait aussi une petite cour pour l'entraînement. Et un petit jardinet si possible. Donc idéalement, proche des remparts j'imagine. Je veux de la place. Pas un placard juste parce que c'est proche du centre-ville. Nous avons des chevaux et des jambes. Autant que ça serve." Il se fendit d'un immense sourire. "Nous voulons du calme."

L'assassin confirma d'un hochement de tête. Du calme oui. Il voulait pouvoir ronchonner en paix et ne pas subir les regards en coin au moindre mouvement dans sa cour. Et puis avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient négocier un rabais avec les orcs qui rodaient : près des remparts ils étaient les premiers exposés !  
Il soumit la notion à Jarlaxle, en drow bien sûr, espérant que sa logique ne serait pas trop idiote. Même si eux demandaient les remparts, si on les exposait du côté des orcs, il devait forcément y avoir matière à négociations !  
Jarlaxle approuva grandement. C'était une excellente idée.

"- Je suis sûr qu'avec la menace des orcs, vous avez des opportunités intéressantes. Après tout, nous sommes des guerriers." Et le drow caressa son arme. "Vous pensez nous trouver quelque chose rapidement ?"

Dolnek n'en montra rien mais intérieurement se frottait les mains. Même s'il fallait faire un rabais sur le loyer, il avait plusieurs propriétés normalement idéalement situées, entre la porte sud et la porte est, mais qui, avec les orcs justement, étaient devenues presque in-louables. Il ne comptait pas le dire évidemment mais s'il pouvait au moins en attribuer une…

"- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais vous savez… Beaucoup de petits cultivateurs des alentours sont venus trouver refuge dans la cité. Même les biens exposés finissent par trouver preneurs. Mais laissez-moi quelques jours : je sais où vous trouvez, je vous recontacterai rapidement." sourit le vendeur, flairant déjà la bonne affaire.

Jarlaxle agita la main, comme si le délai ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

"- Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Faites au mieux." Nonchalant, il se releva puis prit congé avec Entreri. "Nous attendons de vos nouvelles… Ou d'un de vos collègues."

Il n'était pas inutile de rappeler que personne n'était indispensable.  
Entreri censura difficilement son sourire. 

"- Et après tu t'étonnes que les gens aient peur de toi." souffla-t-il en observant son compagnon avec un sourire en coin, une fois qu'ils furent sortis. "L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu allais demander mes services pour le faire disparaître discrètement. Je crois qu'il y a pensé aussi."

Pas aussi précisément parce que ce cher Dolnek n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui il était mais c'était l'idée générale.  
Jarlaxle fit l'outragé.

"- Je n'ai rien dit ou fait qui soit répréhensible ! Je rappelais juste à ce monsieur que nous ne sommes pas des lapins de six semaines. C'est tout !" Quand même. Il connaissait ce genre de type. "De toute façon, y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il nous propose quelque chose."

Autant profiter des quelques jours à venir pour commencer à faire le tour de la ville.

"- J'espère qu'il ne nous oubliera pas surtout !" s'inquiéta Entreri.

Des problèmes de confiance, lui ? Mais pas du tout voyons !

***

L'assassin n'eut pas à s'en faire : au matin du quatrième jour suivant leur visite, Dolnek se présenta à l'auberge, arborant un large sourire.

"- Messieurs, j'ai peut-être trouvé votre futur logis ! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu, nous pouvons aller visiter."

Entreri jeta un œil à Jarlaxle : normalement rien n'était prévu, à part errer le nez au vent dans la cité en faisant peur aux passants (finalement, l'assassin ayant compris que personne n'oserait jamais l'attaquer, il s'amusait de sa nouvelle situation de croque-mitaine local). Ils exploraient depuis leur visite au marchand, juste après avoir pris soin des chevaux. Ils étaient ferrés de frais et prenaient un repos bien mérité dans les écuries de l'auberge.

"- On y va ?" demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

Jarlaxle ne put retenir un petit sourire lorsque leur agent immobilier frémit d'entendre Entreri parler en drow. C'était toujours cocasse les réactions des gens.

"- Et bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller oui."

Juste le temps de prendre sa bourse, qu'il laissait toujours largement en évidence, et sa cape, son chapeau vissé au crane avec la grande plume de diatrima et Jarlaxle suivait leur guide avec Entreri.  
Ils prirent les chevaux, c'était quand même un peu loin, puis démontèrent en arrivant près des remparts. Le vendeur semblait trop content de lui pour être honnête, tiens !

"- Qu'avez-vous à nous montrer alors ?"

Dolnek les mena devant une jolie maisonnette qu'Entreri détesta aussitôt : il y avait des fenêtres partout sur la façade du côté de la rue et l'humain n'aimait pas l'idée que tout le monde l'épie en passant.  
Il fit la moue et croisa les bras sur le torse, ne cachant même pas son hostilité envers la bâtisse, comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

"- Y a des trous partout." grommela-t-il, en drow toujours, faute de savoir comment on disait "fenêtres" ni même si le mot existait. "Je veux pas que les gens nous voient !"

Jarlaxle approuva.

"- Trop de fenêtres sur la rue, celles de l'étage sont petites…" Il fit le tour du bâtiment. "Les fenêtres sur l'arrière sont par contre trop petites. Le bâtiment à droite est trop proche." On aurait pu sauter du toit sur le leur. "L'écurie est indéfendable et les murs sont trop fins. Présentez-vous autre chose." exigea Jarlaxle.

Ça allait être marrant.  
Entreri approuva d'un hochement du chef définitif.

"- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour le toit : c'est pas mal de pouvoir partir par là en cas d'urgence, surtout si on a des gardes aux fesses : l'expérience m'a appris qu'ils sont moins agiles que nous."

Entreri surprit le regard perdu que lui jetait Dolnek et haussa un sourcil. Il lui était tellement naturel de parler drow à son dow, justement, qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du changement. 

"- Un souci ?"  
"- Co... Comment vous faites ça ?"

Le second sourcil de l'assassin rejoignit le premier.

"- Comment je fais quoi ?"  
"- Tu parles drow quand tu t'adresses à moi." S'amusa Jarlaxle. "Mais ça ne change rien à la chose. Montrez-nous une autre maison."

Le pauvre agent immobilier allait s'arracher les cheveux dans pas longtemps.  
Ce fut au tour de l'assassin d'en rester bouche bée. Il faisait ça ? Vraiment ? Il se tourna vers Jarlaxle. 

"- Je fais ça vra..." Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il venait justement de commencer sa phrase dans la langue des elfes noirs. "Mais... je le fais depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-il finalement dans un drow un peu heurté.

Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ça le perturbait presque.

"- Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé." Sourit Jarlaxle avec quelque chose qui se rapprochait du contentement béat.

Le vendeur était lui de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que disaient ces gens ?  
Le drow tapota doucement le bras de son humain.

"- C'est assez flatteur tu sais ?"

Et même plus que ça. Mais ça prouvait ce que Jarlaxle pensait depuis longtemps. Entreri était comme un drow en tout, à part la naissance.

"- Flatteur ? Pourquoi ?" s'étonna un peu l'humain, réellement surpris.

Il n'y avait ni méfiance ni malice dans sa question. Simplement de la curiosité presque innocente. Parce que si Entreri se voilait la face sur certaines choses, il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que sa relation avec Jarlaxle était… Particulière. A défaut de meilleur mot.  
Il n'aurait su dire en quoi, ou plus exactement, il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir en quoi, mais depuis ce matin-là devant cette auberge où il avait statué cette évidence (mon dow, son humain), il avait au moins admis cet état de fait.  
Il le trouvait plutôt réconfortant d'ailleurs. C'était un point d'encrage, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quand des idées étranges revenaient lui hanter l'esprit.   
Ils avaient repris leurs chevaux et se dirigeaient vers une autre maison. A peine cinq minute et ils se trouvaient devant la nouvelle proposition.

"- Nous y voilà !"annonça fièrement Dolnek.  
"- Parce que tu fais l'effort de parler comme moi. Parce que c'est un lien entre nous que ne peuvent pas comprendre les autres." Sourit Jarlaxle, toujours en parlant drow. "Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu te sens assez à l'aise en ma présence pour faire machinalement cet effort."

Une fois devant la nouvelle maison, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de démonter avant que Jarlaxle n'y mette un NON franc et massif. La maison avait ses deux pignons en commun avec les maisons attenante et il fallait passer sous une arche pour atteindre l'écurie à l'arrière et la cour tellement minuscule que les deux hommes ne pourraient en aucun cas s'entraîner tous les deux en même temps. 

"- Montrez-nous autre chose."

Dolnek eut un soupir défait mais ne s'en dirigea pas moins vers la prochaine bâtisse. Ils en avaient au total six à voir. Enfin plus que quatre, du coup. Normalement il devrait bien arriver à leur trouver quelque chose. Non ?   
Entreri de son côté n'avait même pas regardé la maison et se concentrait sur ce que venait de lui dire le mercenaire. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Jarlaxle se payait sa tête (ce qui arrivait tout de même très souvent, il fallait bien l'admettre). Au contraire même : il avait senti le drow sincère et réellement touché. En tout cas il avait eu cette impression. Et c'est certainement cela qui le fascinait le plus. Que quelque chose qu'il ait pu faire, lui, ait pu l'atteindre ainsi. Rien n'atteignait Jarlaxle. Tout lui roulait dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Alors que quelque chose d'aussi bête ait l'air de compter autant…

"- Ce que je te dis, ça ne regarde personne." trancha finalement l'humain, à nouveau très sûr de son fait. "Ce que je te dis, je le dis à mon drow seulement."

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver devant la troisième maison et aussitôt Entreri afficha une mine tout sauf réjouie qui fit rentrer à Dolnek la tête dans les épaules.  
La nouvelle proposition était ouverte aux quatre vents (il y avait des grandes fenêtres partout), indéfendable (elle était plus petite que toutes ses voisines), et de toute façon inutile (il n'y avait pas de cours et l'écurie était ridicule).

"- Si vous n'avez que ça, je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir s'entendre." statua simplement l'humain à l'adresse du marchand. "Où est la prochaine ?"

Jarlaxle foudroya le vendeur du regard.

"- Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps, voulez-vous ? Vous avez nos demandes. Présentez-nous ce que nous avons demandé." Aboya le drow.

Si le pauvre homme n'avait pas souillé son pantalon, c'était uniquement parce que c'était la mode.  
Obséquieux à force d'excuses, il les conduisit à une autre maison mais ne s'arrêta même pas quand il vit la tête des deux hommes se renfrogner quand il eut un geste dans sa direction. C'était QUOI cette baie vitrée sur l'avant de quatre mètres par trois ?  
La cinquième maison fit démonter Jarlaxle. Elle n'était pas mal de l'extérieur. Il y avait même un petit jardinet sur le devant. Ça repoussait un peu la maison en elle-même, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Sur la façade avant, il n'y avait que deux petites fenêtres avec des barreaux. Sans doute une ancienne échoppe. A l'étage, les fenêtres donnaient sur l'arrière. L'écurie était sur le côté, relié à la maison par un haut-vent qui faisait presque mini grange. Le chemin pour aller à la cour arrière était dégagé et pavé et la cour pouvait se fermer avec une petite barrière. Idéal pour laisser les chevaux prendre l'air le cas échéant.

"- J'aime bien. Entreri, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On visite ?"

L'assassin jeta un regard critique à la maison. Grise, passe-partout, pas mitoyenne avec sa voisine de gauche à cause de l'allée pour se rendre dans la cour, et pas tout à fait avec celle de droite non plus, mais assez proche pour pouvoir sauter sur le toit malgré tout (pour un drow et un assassin en tout cas). C'était pas mal.   
En plus, le haut vent sur l'écurie, outre de permettre de stocker un peu de foin pour les animaux en dessous, permettait de passer des fenêtres de l'étage sur l'écurie puis à l'intérieur. L'idéal en cas de visite nocturne non sollicitée ou de besoin de départ précipité.

"- Il faut voir l'intérieur." concéda-t-il en commun avant de poursuivre à l'adresse de Jarlaxle, tout en attachant son cheval. "C'est pas mal pour l'extérieur. En plus il y a de la place si on veut s'entraîner un peu dans la cour."

Il ne pouvait retenir une ébauche de sourire. Si le dedans était à l'avenant du dehors…  
Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait jamais eu de chez lui jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi s'emballer soudain pour cette maisonnette grise et passe-partout ? C'était idiot. Et puérile !  
Jarlaxle attacha sa monture derrière la maison, à l'un des anneaux devant l'écurie. Les quatre boxes étaient de belle taille, le toit semblait solide, et la gouttière en bon état. Le haut-vent était lui aussi en bon état, il n'y avait pas de trou qui aurait permis à des souris de venir de chez le voisin et la base était en pierre sur une vingtaine de centimètre. Cette maison avait dû être construite avant que les remparts ne soient installés. Ça devait appartenir à une ferme dont le corps principal devait être de l'autre côté sans doute. Leur maison devait être probablement les communs. La base de la maison aussi était en pierre épaisse qui s'affinait quelque peu en montant mais qui resterait fraîche l'été et chaude l'hiver.  
Le vendeur ouvrit la porte arrière avec une clé épaisse. S'ils restaient là, il faudrait bien sûr changer la serrure. Jarlaxle en rapporterait une de chez lui. Celle-là était trop facile à crocheter.  
Le rez-de-chaussée était plus que sympathique. Un peu sombre à cause des deux petites fenêtres sur l'avant seulement mais la cheminée était grande. Sur le côté, une porte ouvrait sur une salle de bain petite mais qui resterait chaude l'hiver grâce à l'arrière de la cheminée. Il y avait une petite trappe dans le mur pour évacuer l'humidité. Ceux qui avait construit la maison avaient été compétents visiblement.  
De plus en plus charmé par ce qu'il voyait, Jarlaxle fureta partout, étudia chaque recoin.  
Le coin cuisine avait un petit poêle à bois. Ils pourraient cuisiner là, ou dans la cheminée, comme ils voulaient.  
La pompe dans la salle de bain était un luxe rare dans la ville.  
A l'étage, auquel menait un vrai escalier, et pas une échelle de meunier, avec un vrai palier sur lequel s'ouvraient deux portes, le drow ne put s'empêcher de roucouler. Une cheminée dans chaque pièce !!! Et les chambres n'étaient pas petites ! Certes, elles étaient légèrement mansardées, mais pas à partir du sol. Le toit était aigu bien sûr, pour que la neige ne reste pas l'hiver. Ce qui signifiait que puisqu'il y avait un plafond aux chambres, il y avait un espace supplémentaire entre la charpente et les chambres. Un vrai grenier. Sans accès. Pour l'instant.  
Quand on avait des passés comme les leurs, avoir un endroit pour planquer des trucs était toujours une bonne chose. Pas la peine de bricoler un accès, un simple trou magique serait par-fait !  
Le drow sourit à son ami avant de lui demander dans sa propre langue pour que le vendeur ne comprenne pas.

"- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Lui était conquis.   
Entreri n'osait pas trop s'approcher des murs et ne touchait à rien. Il observait simplement, impressionné par cette maison toute vide. C'était étrange. Etrange mais avec beaucoup de jolies promesses, à condition d'un peu de travail.  
Il avait goûté aux bains à Menzoberranzan, et la perspective de se tremper dans le baquet d'eau chauffée pendant l'hiver le séduisait déjà. L'espace au rez-de-chaussée complétement ouvert, sans murs, juste avec deux poteaux souteneurs en pierres, était parfait. Rien ni personne ne pourrait se camoufler et les attendre pour leur trancher le cou dans leur propre maison. A l'étage, le petit palier et les deux chambres avec leur fenêtre donnant sur la cour laissait espérer un peu de lumière et beaucoup de tranquillité. De plus, il leur suffirait de piéger magiquement l'escalier, unique communication entre le haut et le bas de la maison, pour finir d'assurer la sécurité de lieux.  
Sans même y réfléchir, il s'attarda dans la chambre du fond, avec la plus petite cheminée, décidant d'office que ce serait la sienne : il craignait bien moins le froid que Jarlaxle, et même si, à l'évidence, personne ne subirait de frimât excessif, il préférait tout de même s'assurer que son drow ne tomberait pas malade faute de chaleur.  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de pousser les volets : comme prévu la douce lumière automnale éclaira la pièce et seul un brouhaha léger, venant de plus loin dans la cité, dérangea le silence. D'un coup d'œil, l'assassin évalua le temps de descente jusqu'au sol par la grange et seule la présence de Dolnek l'empêcha de l'estimer dans les faits. Si le marchand voyait qu'ils étaient intéressés il tenterait de faire monter les prix !

"- Je crois..." Il ferma le volet et la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers le drow, le visage impassible. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux sombres trahissait son contentement presque enfantin. "Je crois que c'est pas mal du tout." Il haussa les épaules. "Pour ce que ça vaut venant d'un assassin qui n'a jamais eu de chez lui." 

Il fallait être honnête.   
Dolnek lui, observait l'échange entre les deux hommes, maudissant le sort de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient. En plus avec cette langue complétement inconnue, impossible de se fier aux intonations pour savoir s'ils étaient contents ou prêts à changer de marchand !

"- Alors messieurs ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Jarlaxle eut une moue dubitative.

"- Ce n'est pas trop mal."

Il avait déjà décidé que ce serait ici. En drow, il prévint Entreri qu'ils allaient quand même visiter la dernière histoire de ne pas montrer d'intérêt trop important de suite.

"- Montrez-nous la dernière."

Le vendeur devait être à la torture de ne pas parvenir à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Entreri secoua doucement la tête. Ah, voir son elfe noir tordu et manipulateur préféré à l'œuvre lui avait manqué ! Il suivit Dolnek qui quittait l'étage en ouvrant la marche et pour une fois s'adressa au marchand.

"- Il est très dur en affaires vous savez." prévint-il aimable.

Dolnek lui jeta un regard sinistre. 

"- Et vous ne pouvez pas le convaincre vous ?"   
"- De quoi ?"  
"- Qu'une de mes maisons est très bien !" plaida le marchand au désespoir. 

Entreri haussa les épaules.

"- Moi vous savez, je me contente de veiller à ce qu'il ne mange pas les enfants. Pour le reste…"

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la maison, nonchalant, et alla détacher leurs chevaux avant de monter en selle.   
Il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder pour admirer la mine maladive de Dolnek mais savait parfaitement le petit effet qu'il avait déclenché. Oui, décidément, il prenait goût à être un croque-mitaine. Et même si Dolnek ne réalisait toujours pas à qui il avait affaire, c'était tout de même très distrayant ! Et puis il le découvrirait bien assez tôt !  
Une fois devant la dernière maison, au demeurant pas si mal mais pas aussi bien que la précédente, Jarlaxle demanda à visiter.  
Il fit longuement le tour, vérifia tout puis prit son humain à part pour lui parler en drow.

"- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour prendre la précédente, mais laisser mariner un peu le loueur fera baisser un peu le loyer." Vraiment la cinquième était idéale. "Tu voudras repeindre ta chambre ? Il faudra des meubles quand même. C'est très très vide." Il n'y avait même pas de lit ! La seule chose était une espèce de bar qui séparait l'espace cuisine de la pièce à vivre. "Et un grand canapé." Ils bavardèrent une dizaine de minute avant que Jarlaxle se ré intéresse au marchand. "Les deux dernières nous intéressent. Quel est votre prix ?"

Ils allaient arracher un rabais. C'était le jeu. Et les atouts étaient dans leur manche à eux.  
Un peu perdu au milieu de ce flot d'informations soudain, Entreri profita que Jarlaxle extorque une baisse de prix au marchand pour réfléchir dans le calme.   
Oui il leur faudrait des meubles. Un lit chacun, déjà. De quoi s'asseoir devant la cheminée en bas. Et de quoi s'installer pour boire le café le matin. Ce qui impliquait un peu de vaisselle et de quoi la ranger.  
Regrettant de ne pas avoir de quoi noter sous la main, l'assassin se promit de retenir au mieux ce à quoi il venait de penser. Quant à peindre les murs… Il ne voyait pas trop de quoi il était question. Enfin lui voulait bien, s'il fallait, mais ça lui paraissait bien comme c'était…

"- Alors ?" lança-t-il finalement à Jarlaxle. "Tu nous obtiens quelque chose ?" 

Le drow dédia son sourire le plus chaleureux à Entreri.

"- Evidement, pour qui me prends-tu ?"

Il retourna son attention sur le loueur. La seconde maison était plus chère que celle qui les intéressait vraiment. Plus proche du centre.

"- Trop cher. Voyons pour la première. Elle est très proche des remparts et j'ai repéré pleins de petits travaux à faire. Et ce sont des travaux de déférence nous le savons tous les deux. Elle est trop proche des remparts et personne n'en veut. Il suffit de voir l'état des gouttières, elles n'ont pas été nettoyées depuis une éternité." Et au lieu de laisser l'humain annoncer un prix, c'est lui qui l'imposa. "Deux pièces d'argent la semaine. Mais nous nous chargerons des travaux."

A prendre ou à laisser, plus ou moins. Il serait prêt à monter à quatre mais pas plus. Même si la maison en valait le double, au moins.   
A présent appuyé contre un mur du bout de l'épaule, l'assassin regardait faire le drow non sans un brin d'amusement et de fierté. Il était intelligent, rusé, fort, ouvert d'esprit, et plein de ressources. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui dans tout l'Ombreterre ! C'était un drow, un être dangereux, cruel et redouté. Mais c'était son drow, à lui.  
Le loueur finit par transiger à trois pièces d'argent et cinq de bronze par semaine. Le drow avait bien senti le marché. La maison n'avait pas de locataire depuis une blinde et lui coûtait deux pièces d'argent par semaine à entretenir. Ça ne lui faisait pas un gros bénéfice mais au moins, il n'en serait plus de sa poche.

"- Je vous apporte le contrat à votre auberge, on signe et vous pourrez emménager."  
"- Ce sera parfait. Faites donc ça." Jarlaxle attendit que l'homme soit reparti puis se permit un large sourire. "Et voilà ! Que dirais-tu d'aller voir un peu les meubles ?"

Il n'était que la mi-journée. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.  
Entreri se redressa aussitôt et commença à égrainer sa liste.

"- Deux lits, de quoi s'asseoir devant la cheminée, de quoi s'asseoir pour le petit déjeuner. Et de quoi le manger. Et de quoi ranger la vaisselle. J'ai juste pour le moment ?"

Jarlaxle resta surpris une seconde avant de sortir un bout de parchemin, une mine de plomb et noter.

"- Eh bien, ça me paraît un bon début !"

Il ne s'étonnait plus des changements de conversations brusques ou des réponses soudaines de l'humain. Ça faisait partie de sa personnalité, surtout sur les sujets qu'il maîtrisait peu.

"- Il faudrait une bibliothèque. A moins que tu t'improvises bricoleur pour faire des étagères. Et une armoire pour la salle de bain. Des draps, des serviettes et des rideaux."

Il voulait des rideaux. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, mais il voulait des rideaux.  
Une fois en selle à nouveau, il fallut trouver le chemin du quartier des ébénistes.

"- Il va falloir faire attention aux dépenses."

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retourné à Menzoberranzan pour prendre quelques pierreries qu'il pourrait vendre contre de l'or. Et à terme, trouver un travail.  
Entreri approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"- Oui mais quitte à avoir un chez moi je veux un vrai lit ! Et confortable, tant qu'à faire." Pour le reste, ils pourraient se contenter du minimum quelques temps. "En vidant nos fontes on devrait trouver de quoi dépanner. Et puis pour commencer, de simples malles feront l'affaire pour ranger ce qui a besoin de l'être non ?"

Jarlaxle eut un sourire affectueux.

"- Ce n'est pas faux. Commençons par les lits alors !"

Lui en voulait un grand ! Un trèèèès grand. Très confortable. Pas forcément moelleux mais confort. Il arrêta son cheval devant une boutique avec une enseigne en forme de lit.

"- Allez, viens !"

Le vendeur leur sauta dessus dès qu'ils entrèrent.

"- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?"

L'assassin fut à deux doigts de lui mettre sa dague sous le nez. Avait-on idée de surprendre les gens comme ça ?? 

"- On peut lui faire confiance ou il est dangereux ?" demanda l'assassin, en drow évidemment.  
"- C'est un vendeur, Entreri. Evidement qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Mais il n'est pas dangereux." Un sourire aux lèvres, Jarlaxle foudroya le vendeur du regard. "Il nous faut un lit." 

Il ne pensa pas à préciser chacun. Ça lui paraissait tellement évident...  
Le vendeur se redressa, un peu calmé par le regard du drow. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant et commençait à avoir peur.

"- Je… Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer. Nous avons des lits doubles couchage si l'un de vous préfère plus dur que l'autre.

L'assassin mit quelques secondes à digérer les paroles du vendeur avant de se figer. 

"- Pardon ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le vendeur resta mal à l'aise.

"- Euh… Et bien… Pour le lit ?"

Jarlaxle réalisa.

"- Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Il nous faut un lit. Chacun."

Le vendeur réalisa lui aussi.

"- Ho ! Evidement. Pardonnez-moi."

Il leur montra les différents lits en boutique. Il y avait de tout. Des grands, des petits, des demis, des doubles, des pendables au plafond, des ronds…  
Jarlaxle fut immédiatement attiré par un grand lit double avec des tiroirs dessous. Avec ça, il pourrait ranger des choses et en même temps, personne ne pourrait se cacher dessous.  
Les lattes étaient épaisses et en chêne, le matelas était en roseau, laine et avec des lames de saule. Résistant, moelleux et solide en même temps.

"- Je suis bien tenté par celui-là." 

Entreri testa le lit avec ses mains d'abord puis s'assit dessus. 

"- C'est pas mal en effet. Mettez-moi le même." 

Et pour les mêmes raisons quant aux tiroirs dessous. Enfin surtout pour que personne ne s'y cache. Il n'avait rien à ranger lui. L'idée le peina un peu mais il n'en montra rien. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à cet état de fait. Ça lui prendrait juste un peu de temps.   
Le vendeur s'en frotta les mains. Jusqu'à ce que Jarlaxle commence à négocier. Ils prenaient deux lits à très, très bon prix. Il allait bien lui faire un rabais bien sûr ? Ils partirent sur douze pièces d'or le lit et se serrèrent la main à huit par lit plus un jeu de draps et d'oreiller offerts.

"- Vous serez livrés après demain ?"

Ils devraient dormir sur le sol une nuit, rien de méchant.

"- C'est parfait." Ils purent partir tranquillement. "Je crois que je prends plaisir à négocier avec ces humains. Ils sont tellement trouillous…"

Mais il n'en abusait pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemi.   
L'assassin eut un reniflement peu flatteur. 

"- Tu aimes négocier tout court Jarlaxle, c'est dans ta nature. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas fâché de savoir qu'on passera bientôt notre dernière nuit à l'auberge. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas confortable mais je commence à en avoir assez des regards en biais."   
"- On va avoir notre chez nous. Ça va me faire bizarre." Même Bregan D'aerthe ne pouvait pas être considéré réellement comme son chez lui. Trop dangereux pour ça. "Mon premier vrai chez moi…"

Il en était tout fou.  
Entreri l'observa en silence. 

"- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais trouvé un logis à Menzoberranzan ?" 

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Ho tu sais. Avoir un endroit où s'installer, ce n'est pas forcément un chez soi. Un chez soi, c'est un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Ça, je n'ai jamais eu." Il eut un petit sourire en coin. "Avec qui pourrais-je mieux me sentir en sécurité que toi ?"

Pour de vrai.  
Etrangement, l'assassin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jarlaxle n'avait pourtant rien dit de particulier. Et il n'avait pas fait des allusions étranges comme cette fois où il s'était collé à lui avant de faire des commentaires sur sa propre personne.  
L'assassin jura entre ses dents. Comme toujours dans ces situations, revenait inlassablement à son esprit cette image contenant beaucoup, beaucoup trop de jambes… Et puis d'ailleurs c'était louche maintenant qu'il y pensait : Jarlaxle avait cessé de faire des allusions fines. Fallait-il s'en soucier ? Devait-il songer à poser un verrou supplémentaire sur la porte de sa future chambre dans leur maison ? Entreri jura encore. Et voilà ce que ça faisait de voyager avec des elfes tordus. On finissait par devenir tordu soi-même !  
Pendant leur retour à l'auberge, Jarlaxle s'arrêta encore une fois pour commander des chaises toutes simples, une table ronde pour quatre et deux fauteuils d'occasion assez déglingués mais confortables. Ils seraient très bien pour le début et quand ils auraient mieux, ils migreraient dans sa chambre.

"- Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour commencer."

Quoique, il faudrait aussi une cafetière, des poêles, des casseroles et des couverts quand même. Mais la cafetière, ce serait un cadeau pour l'humain.  
Sorti brusquement de ses pensées, l'assassin qui avait suivi le mouvement machinalement – tant qu'il gardait une plume de diatrima dans son champ de vision tout allait bien – se contenta d'approuver.

"- C'est l'inconvénient de rester ici : ce n'est pas évident de trouver du travail." 

A Calimport il aurait trouvé sans mal à leur rapporter de quoi vivre mais à Silverymoon, la situation n'était pas la même.  
Jarlaxle eut un large sourire. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

"- Bah ! On trouvera bien. Nous sommes capables de tellement de choses ! Après tout, je n'aurais qu'à apprendre aux dandies de la ville à s'habiller !"

Il disait ça en rigolant bien sûr. Quoique ! Bah, il verrait bien.  
Leurs chevaux à nouveau à l'écurie, ils tombèrent sur l'agent immobilier qui attendait avec les deux exemplaires du contrat.

"- Vous aurez les clés demain matin."

Ce serait parfait !  
Entreri se sentait tout chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait avoir un chez lui à lui. Enfin à moitié mais quand même. La notion avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'inquiétant, mais de très excitant aussi. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience.

"- Nous allons annoncer au tenancier que nous restons encore cette nuit et la prochaine seulement ?" 

Les meubles ne seraient livrés que dans deux jours après tout.  
Jarlaxle eut un immense sourire.

"- Vas-y."

C'était sans doute idiot, mais il voulait laisser le plaisir à Entreri de dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait un chez lui. Pendant ce temps, il allait commander un dîner un peu plus pêchu que ce qu'ils avaient d'habitude, histoire de fêter ça.  
L'assassin de son côté se fit un plaisir, même s'il ne le montra pas, d'annoncer à l'aubergiste qu'ils avaient une maison. Le bonhomme parut à la fois soulagé, il se débarrassait de deux dangers publics, mais en même temps un peu déçu, les dangers publics en question attiraient le chaland curieux de les voir en chair et en os.

"- Merci de nous avoir conseillé votre ami. Il a été très efficace." alla même jusqu'à remercia l'humain, tant il était satisfait.

Mais ça bien sûr l'aubergiste ne s'en rendit pas compte.

***

Deux jours plus tard, c'est un humain et un drow qui recevaient les clés de leur maison des mains de l'agent immobilier devant ladite maison.  
Jarlaxle prit les deux clés, celle de la porte avant et celle de l'arrière. Il faudrait en rajouter sur la barrière et sur les boxes. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais… D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il fit fut de fermer la barrière. Non mais.  
Ensuite, il lança les clés à Entreri puis s'inclina devant lui.

"- Après vous."

L'assassin inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement, puis alla à la porte. Il glissa la clé dans le verrou, la tourna et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et aussitôt se plaça à côté du battant à l'intérieur et s'inclina légèrement en faisant signe à Jarlaxle d'entrer.

"- Bienvenu dans notre nouvelle résidence."

Diantre, pour un peu, le côté folâtre du drow en serait devenu contagieux !  
Jarlaxle se laissa aller à un petit rire. Leur maison était encore vide mais se remplirait rapidement. Les lits et les quelques meubles étaient attendus pour le début d'après-midi après tout. Histoire de bien marquer la maison comme la leur, quand même, il retira son chapeau pour le mettre sur la patère derrière la porte d'entrée, puis posa ses fontes sur le bar.

"- Notre chez nous." Soudain, il attrapa Entreri par la taille, prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et l'entraîna dans une petite gigue rapide avant de le lâcher. "Un chez nous !"

Il en était tout fou.  
Un peu surpris, l'assassin se laissa aller à la bonne humeur contagieuse.

"- Oui. Ça veut dire plus de campement dans des grottes humides, et pas de risque d'être coincés dans la neige !" 

C'était presque renversant comme notion pour Entreri.  
On toqua soudain à la porte. Si ce n'était pas encore les lits, c'était la table et les chaises.  
La première épreuve de la journée fut de faire passer tout ça par la porte. Ça leur prit bien deux heures à quatre paires de bras. Une fois la table en place, Entreri jeta un regard dubitatif au bar. Enfin au truc moche calé au petit bonheur la chance et qui tenait droit de la même façon. 

"- On pourrait se débarrasser de ça non ? Et ça nous ferait du bois pour faire chauffer de l'eu et prendre un bain demain…"

Ils n'avaient pas d'argent à gaspiller et puisque de toute façon le bois était à eux autant s'en servir pour quelque chose d'utile !  
Jarlaxle approuva l'idée.

"- Tu as raison. Maintenant qu'on a une vraie table, autant ne pas s'encombrer de cette horreur." A deux, ils le démontèrent rapidement avant de le casser avec le pied. "D'ailleurs, il nous faudra acheter du bois de chauffage. Et du charbon pour le poêle." Et faire des provisions pour l'hiver. "Tiens, on devrait louer une charrette pour une journée, prendre les chevaux, une hache et aller faire nos provisions de bois pour l'hiver. Les gens ont peur des orcs donc j'imagine que le prix du bois doit crever les plafonds." 

A eux deux, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de quelques orcs. Au pire, ils pourraient même vendre du bois pour se faire quelques liquidités. Il expliqua sa dernière idée à l'assassin qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil en l'entendant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" conclut le drow.  
"- Que je n'ai jamais été bûcheron. Mais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais eu de chez moi. Il faut un début à tout j'imagine."

Avec l'âge, et la fréquentation du drow, l'assassin devenait philosophe.   
Jarlaxle eut un large sourire.

"- La vérité sort de la bouche des assassins ! Et bien puisque tu es si décontracté, je vais t'abandonner une heure. Il nous faut de la paille, du foin et de l'avoine pour les chevaux" Et il prendrait cette fichue cafetière. "Tu attends les lits ? Je reviens vite."

L'assassin acquiesça. En attendant il déferait un peu de leurs fontes et verrait ce qui trouverait son utilité dans leur maison.  
"Leur maison".  
L'humain eut un petit sourire brumeux montant les escaliers. Les mots lui étaient encore étranges, mais déjà, ils sonnaient très bien.


	7. 7

Jarlaxle avait trouvé à louer une charrette pour quelques heures. Il l'avait chargée de paille, de foin et d'avoine pour les chevaux. Il s'était également mis d'accord avec le vendeur pour être livré une fois tous les quinze jours de bottes de paille, de foin et de céréales. Ce serait plus simple et moins cher.  
Une grosse charrette pleine de planches était déjà devant la maison. Deux artisans en sortaient les planches pour les faire entrer dans la maison et le monter à l'étage. C'étaient leurs lits.  
Jarlaxle prit le temps de faire les litières des chevaux avant de rejoindre Entreri à l'intérieur.

"- Ça se passe bien ?"  
"- Oui. J'ai défait nos fontes pour desseller les chevaux et j'ai récupéré ce qui pouvait l'être de nos affaires de voyages et qui nous sera utile. Tu as installé les bêtes dans leur nouveau chez elles ?"  
"- Ils sont ravis !" Sourit Jarlaxle. "Je crois qu'ils seront bien. Et un fournisseur viendra nous livrer paille et nourriture régulièrement." Les artisans finirent de monter tous les bouts de lits à l'étage à part les matelas pour les monter. Alors seulement ils montèrent les matelas. "Je crois qu'on va être bien installés avec tout ça."

Il paya le solde des meubles une fois tout vérifié. Avec tout ça, il allait pouvoir partir à Menzo dans pas longtemps.   
Tel un petit garçon l'assassin fila dans la chambre du fond, tout en longueur et avec la cheminée la moins grande. 

"- Je te laisse la grande cheminée !" appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Avec un petit sourire discret, il rangea ses maigres possessions dans les tiroirs sous le lit. Il tenta de faire abstraction de toute la place qui restait à occuper et se concentrer sur le positif : il avait un chez lui, à lui, avec un vrai lit. Et il pouvait ranger ce qui lui appartenait.  
Et puis avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'offrir de nouvelles possessions s'il trouvait comment gagner un peu d'argent. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il trouverait bien.  
Jarlaxle éclata de rire. Il alla lui-même dans sa chambre pour ranger ses quelques affaires dans les tiroirs sous le lit.  
La chambre était bien trop vide et impersonnelle à son goût mais au moins, c'était sa chambre. Personne ne viendrait lui planter une dague dans le dos ici. Et s'il avait un problème, Entreri était à portée de voix.  
Il voyait déjà où installer une petite bibliothèque, une petite table basse, un fauteuil et un peu de décoration.  
C'est tout heureux qu'il quitta sa chambre pour aller gratter à la porte d'Entreri.

"- Alors ? Comment tu t'installes ?"  
"- Rapidement." répondit simplement l'assassin, un peu gêné.

Il s'était comporté comme un gamin mais il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir se poser un peu, enfin. Il avait presque l'impression que cette idée de vivre dans une maison dans une ville n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. En tout cas pour le moment il ne regrettait pas sa grotte dans la montagne.  
Pour le moment.  
Il jeta un dernier regard aux tiroirs sous son lit puis les referma et se redressa.

"- Et toi ? Tu es installé ?"   
"- Tout aussi vite que toi ! " Sourit Jarlaxle. "Maintenant que nous sommes posés, je vais préparer ma petite balade à Menzo. Histoire de rapporter un peu de matériel, des meubles et surtout, des liquidités. Si on veut se faire de l'argent honnêtement, avoir un peu d'apport ne sera pas un mal."

Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à vivre honnêtement, ce ne serait pas une excuse pour basculer dans le crime comme ça.  
Jarlaxle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

"- Tu viens voir si j'ai installé correctement ton cheval ? Pendant que je me mets au repas ?"

Ça l'amusait de jouer les cuisiniers.  
Entreri acquiesça du chef et sortit voir son fidèle moyen de transport. Il mangeait paisiblement son avoine, à l'évidence parfaitement content dans son box. Dès qu'il aperçut son maître, il s'approcha pour réclamer au mieux une friandise, au pire une gratouille. 

"- Bon, je vois que tout va bien pour tout le monde alors." souffla l'assassin en flattant l'encolure de l'étalon. "Et en plus tu seras au chaud et au sec. Fini les grottes et les nuits à la belle étoile." Comme s'il comprenait, l'animal vint frotter sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier avant de repartir manger. Entreri le laissa à son repas pour regagner la maison. "Je crois qu'ils gagneront à avoir un toit sur la tête, eux-aussi." conclut-il simplement. 

Jarlaxle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Déjà, leur cheval de bat arrêterait sans doute de boiter comme ça.

"- Ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos. Comme nous deux."

La retraite ? Peut-être pas encore mais de longues vacances en tout cas. Le drow tapota doucement l'épaule d'Entreri.

"- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux préparer pour le dîner."

Leur premier repas dans leur maison à eux. C'était étrangement domestique et… Rassurant.   
C'est le cœur plus léger que jamais que le drow alla leur préparer de quoi se réchauffer la panse.  
L'assassin vint s'installer à la table vers le poêle. Il n'y avait nulle part où s'installer à part leurs chambres.

"- Je repensais à cette histoire de bois… Tu as loué la charrette pour longtemps ? Nous pourrions investir dans une hache et aller couper quelques troncs en forêt. Ça nous ferait un peu de liquidités le temps de trouver mieux."

Et puis comme l'avait justement souligné le drow les gens ne devaient pas trop s'aventurer en forêt au nord avec les orcs pas loin.

"- Jusqu'à ce soir, mais je peux aller donner une petite rallonge pour quelques jours. De toute façon, il nous faut du bois pour nous déjà. Autant en entasser sous le haut-vent suffisamment pour passer l'hiver."

Il aurait fallu le fermer d'une façon ou d'une autre pour protéger de la pluie si elle tombait sur le côté et ainsi gagner de la place.  
… Une épaisse toile de jute ? Une barre et des anneaux ? Le drow expliqua son idée à l'humain.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"  
"- Qu'il faudrait commencer par aller couper du bois. Mais sinon l'idée a du bon. Surtout si nous devons stocker de quoi nourrir les chevaux."  
"- Alors on fera ça." Vu l'heure il était trop tard pour aller commencer à couper du bois. "Je vais aller prolonger la location pendant que le dîner cuit. Surveille les casseroles."

Pour une fois pas contrariant avec le drow, Entreri se mit en devoir de surveiller le dîner comme il l'aurait fait d'une future proie (ce qui était un peu le cas finalement). L'assassin avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ces quatre murs étaient à présent son logis. Il n'était jamais chez lui dans une bâtisse d'ordinaire, et plutôt habitué à rester sur ses gardes. Là pourtant, il se sentait se détendre, ce qui le perturbait grandement. D'autant plus que Jarlaxle venait de partir : il lui fallait donc rester prudent. Un abruti aurait très bien pu vouloir prendre sur lui de se débarrasser d'eux. Enfin d'essayer en tout cas…

"- Dans quoi m'as-tu encore embarqué, grandes-oreilles ?" demanda l'assassin au vide de la maison. 

Jarlaxle revint une heure plus tard. Ils avaient la charrette pour le reste de la semaine pour quelques pièces en plus et quelques bûches. Il avait également un sac avec lui.  
Tout content, il vérifia que le dîner n'était pas passé par le fond puis aida Entreri à mettre la table.

"- Notre premier dîner en tête à tête."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du plat à son ami même si c'était gentillet. Une fois repus tous les deux d'un repas aussi simple que bon et roboratif, il posa le sac sur la table.

"- Pour fêter notre emménagement. C'est pour toi."

Ce n'était qu'une cafetière, dans un sac rouge avec un gros nœud et quelques sachets de cafés. Il faudrait le moudre mais ils avaient un moulin pour ça.  
Affreusement gêné d'un coup, l'assassin regarda le sac comme s'il allait lui manger un doigt.  
Autant les petites allusions de l'elfe pendant le dîner lui étaient passées au-dessus de la tête, parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude qu'on flirte avec lui, autant cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était même pas forcément du flirte d'ailleurs : juste un cadeau ! Mais tout comme Jarlaxle déclarant qu'il serait en sécurité avec lui, un cadeau était quelque chose d'inhabituel entre eux. D'où son profond malaise. Et il ne pouvait demander s'il y avait une raison particulière puisque l'elfe venait de la lui donner. 

"- Eh bien merci."

Après moult hésitations, il prit le paquet et l'attira à lui pour défaire le large ruban qui le tenait fermé. Il put difficilement cacher son plaisir quand il découvrit une cafetière en métal et porcelaine, avec quelques paquets de café. Il faudrait qu'il trouve de quoi les moudre, mais ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de dénicher un moulin.

"- M-merci. Beaucoup." se contenta de souffler l'humain, sans trop oser toucher sa cafetière neuve.

Il allait pouvoir faire son petit déjeuner avec du bon café tous les matins. La chose lui paraissait presque irréelle tant elle était réconfortante. Il vivait une torture quand il partait dans la campagne sans café pour le petit déjeuner. Alors avoir un chez lui avec une cafetière dedans ? Elle était loin soudain, sa grotte au milieu de la montagne.

"- Mais il faudra que je trouve un moulin." conclut-il avec un petit sourire timide.

Jarlaxle pointa la cuisine derrière lui du pouce.

"- Y en a un. Pas de première jeunesse, faudra le graisser, mais y en a un."

Quand même, s'ils avaient, autant ne pas acheter hein.  
Un large sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa la main d'Entreri pour la serrer un instant.

"- Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir."

Mais vraiment. Un plaisir de gosse quelque part.   
L'assassin lui rendit son sourire brièvement, les yeux détournés. C'était étrange comme situation. Et depuis quand Jarlaxle avait-il la peau ci douce ? Ses mains à lui étaient calleuses et…

"- On devrait partager le bois et allumer toutes les cheminées. Juste une bonne flambée. Il ne fait pas vraiment froid mais avec la pluie des derniers jours ça assainira un peu les murs. Tu ne crois pas ?" 

Comme si Jarlaxle allait savoir un truc pareil, lui qui n'avait toujours vécu que sous terre où il ne pleuvait jamais. C'était idiot, mais toujours plus facile que de se demander pourquoi ça lui faisait tant plaisir que le drow lui ait fait un cadeau, et pourquoi il se sentait déjà prêt à passer par l'épée quiconque ébrécherait sa précieuse cafetière.  
Jarlaxle approuva l'idée.

"- Je te fais entièrement confiance pour ça !"

Comme s'il allait savoir ce genre de trucs.  
Mais c'était vrai que la maison était un peu humide de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant de longs mois.

"- …Ta cafetière te va ? C'est vrai ?"

Il en était presque timide. C'était idiot, mais faire plaisir à l'humain était important pour lui. C'était son humain après tout.  
Pour toute réponse, Entreri quitta la table, et alla poser avec déférence la cafetière sur le coin du poêle, et le café en grains dans le petit garde-manger.

"- Je n'en ai jamais eu avant. Pour la première fois demain matin, je vais pouvoir faire mon propre café." souffla-t-il finalement, le dos tourné au drow, toujours très gêné.

Il prenait conscience soudain de l'étrange proximité qui s'installait entre eux : ils allaient partager un toit, pas des baraquements de guerriers ou des dortoirs non, mais une maison. Un logis. Et il ne pouvait nier l'étrange intimité de ce dîner partagé face à face, dans la semi-pénombre.  
Parce que bien sûr, il n'était même pas question pour l'assassin de faire l'achat de chandelles ou de bougies pour éclairer leur demeure puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux l'infra vision. Peut-être plus tard, quand ils auraient trouvé un moyen de subsistance et qu'ils gagneraient de l'argent. Mais pour le moment non.   
Satisfait, Jarlaxle se leva pour venir poser une main sur les reins d'Entreri. Le geste se voulait à la fois rassurant et affectueux mais il était surtout possessif et intrusif probablement.

"- Si ça te fait plaisir, je suis content. Aide-moi pour les cheminées maintenant. Tu crois qu'elles sont propres ?"

Depuis quand n'avaient-elles pas été ramonées ? Encore une dépense à faire… Halala…  
De vrais paniers percés.  
L'assassin était terriblement conscient de cette main délicatement posée sur sa personne. Le geste était à la fois intime et profondément intrusif. Pourtant, comme quand Jarlaxle l'avait pris par le bras, quelques jours plus tôt, il ne se sentait pas agressé dans son espace personnel comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Preuve en était : le drow n'avait toujours pas une dague ensorcelée sous la jugulaire.

"- J'espère bien qu'elles le sont à cette période de l'année. Sinon ce Dolnek va comprendre rapidement pourquoi il ne faut nous prendre pour des imbéciles." 

Jarlaxle éclata de rire.

"- Ah mon Entreri. Je t'adore. Comment ai-je pu vivre aussi longtemps sans toi ?"

Un large sourire au visage, le drow quitta la cuisine après avoir mis les assiettes dans le baquet pour l'instant vide d'eau pour aller chercher de quoi faire une bonne flambée dans la grande cheminée et de plus petites dans les chambres.

"- Quand la cheminée sera bien en train de ronfler, que dirais-tu de nous faire un bain ?"

Il n'avait pas vu s'il y avait une cuve à chauffer dans la salle de bain ou s'il faudrait chauffer l'eau dans la cheminée mais dans tous les cas, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

"- Que ça ne nous fera pas de mal." Et en plus ils auraient des lits tout propres pour dormir après. Le grand luxe. "Mais attends une minute… tu as trouvé du bois ?" s'étonna l'assassin en le voyant revenir avec une pleine brassée.

Lui pensait partager les restes du vieux bar juste histoire de chauffer les murs.  
Jarlaxle lança un regard presque irrité à son ami.

"- Evidement que j'ai trouvé du bois ! Il n'est pas terrible, il ne brûlera pas comme du chêne, mais il sera suffisant pour quelques jours."

Ok, il avait barboté une partie sur un chantier désert. Mais !

"- Il ne t'a pas coûté trop cher ?" Il déchargea l'elfe d'une partie de son convoi. "Il nous faudra investir dans une hache aussi." Cette idée de s'improviser bûcheron lui plaisait bien. "Je m'occupe des chambres, tu t'occupes de la cheminée ?"  
"- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour l'argent." Entreri allait forcement voir qu'il y avait des planches dans le lot. "Je m'en occupe."

Il fit une pyramide de bois, mit un peu de schnaps sur le bois et alluma le tout. Ce n'était pas très réglo mais la flambée était belle.  
Content, il retira ses bottes, se vautra sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit qu'Entreri redescende.  
L'assassin jeta un regard soupçonneux à certains bouts de bois, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Après tout, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.   
Il commença par la chambre du drow. Quand il fut sûr que le feu avait bien pris, il replaça le pare-feu devant l'âtre avant de faire de même dans sa propre chambre.  
Il redescendit tranquillement les escaliers, appuyant volontairement son pas sur chaque marche. Certaines grinçaient, d'autre pas. Il ne leur donnait pas plus d'une petite semaine pour savoir précisément lesquelles grinçaient avec quelle pression. Vieux réflexes, encore et toujours.  
Jarlaxle l'accueillit avec un verre d'alcool à la main. Un autre attendait sur l'accoudoir de l'autre fauteuil. Une douce chaleur commençait à monter de la cheminée où chauffait une grande marmite d'eau pour un bain bien chaud.

"- Je crois qu'on va être bien…"

Et c'était étrange de le dire.  
L'assassin prit le verre et s'installa à son tour. Il batailla un peu pour ôter ses bottes mais y parvint lui aussi. Avec un petit soupir satisfait, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Un alcool de chez l'elfe très probablement : il était fin et aux arômes délicats.

"- Je crois oui. Mais je crois aussi que ce parquet ne manquerait pas de tapis." Il réfléchit un instant. "Je crois que je prends tes mauvaises habitudes."

C'était étrange de se sentir aussi bien alors qu'il n'avait passé là que quelques heures à peine.  
Jarlaxle rit encore.

"- Le confort n'est pas une mauvaise habitude ! Et tu as raison, ça manque de tapis."

D'épais tapis confortables en peau de mouton pour s'y perdre les orteils… Il en ronronnait presque. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, juste à boire leur verre dans la chaleur douce du feu.

"- Je te laisse prendre ton bain le premier."

Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu.  
Entreri lui jeta un regard en coin. 

"- Si j'étais suspicieux je dirais que tu attends que je teste l'installation, au cas où."

Mais il n'affichait qu'un air amusé et pas un seul grain de suspicion. Il termina sa dernière gorgée d'alcool et s'étira de son tout son long avec un petit soupir satisfait. Depuis quand avait-il les muscles douloureux ? Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses jeunes années comme assassin !  
Il alla déposer son verre sur la table de la cuisine, toujours pieds nus, puis passa dans la petite salle d'eau pour y remplir au deux tiers le baquet avant de venir chercher la marmite d'eau qui chauffait paisiblement dans le chaudron dans l'âtre.

"- Je crois que j'ai compris le système de fonctionnement." expliqua-t-il à Jarlaxle. "Ça a été plutôt bien pensé. On devrait pouvoir prendre des bains assez régulièrement."

Et il savait combien le drow allait apprécier cet état de fait. Lui-même n'avait pas grandi avec les bains de Menzoberranzan mais y avait plus que rapidement pris goût. 

"- C'est une bonne nouvelle" Murmura Jarlaxle, déjà à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

Il faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il aurait à faire et tout ce dont il aurait besoin de prendre en rentrant chez lui. Ça faisait déjà pas mal. Il lui faudrait un sac sans fond. Et… Un petit cadeau pour Entreri aussi. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il avait déjà une idée. Il faudrait quelque chose qui lui serait à la fois utile mais sans être un poids. Il était sûr qu'il aimerait son idée. Il se mit presque à somnoler les yeux mi-clos. Il était bien ici.  
Entreri laissa le drow à ses pensées et termina de préparer son bain. Une fois l'eau assez chaude il se défit de ses vêtements et se glissa dans le baquet de bois avec un soupir tenant du gémissement. Seigneur que ça faisait du bien après des jours d'activité et de toilette sommaire.  
Il savoura la chaleur du bain de longues minutes avant d'en sortir et d'entreprendre de se décrasser (il avait rangé les grands linges blancs et les morceaux de savon dans une petite caisse de bois trouvée dans la pièce de bain) de la pointe des cheveux à celle des oreilles. Ce n'est qu'une fois rincé grossièrement qu'il se plongea à nouveau dans le baquet pour y mariner encore un peu. Il aurait presque pu y passer la nuit ! Néanmoins il n'oubliait pas son compère encore dans le salon.   
Il utilisa le petit robinet qui servait à vider le baquet dans une rigole de pierre creusée dans le sol. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le sol était pentu, et le baquet surélevé et pas tout à fait droit. C'était ingénieux ! D'autant qu'en y regardant de plus près ils pourraient peut-être glisser des braises sous la base de pierre et chauffer un peu plus vite l'eau du baquet ?   
Ce serait à voir.   
Une fois le bac presque vide, il re-pompa de l'eau et rinça les restes de savon puis ferma le robinet et remplit le bac aux deux tiers comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Il remplit en même temps le chaudron à l'extérieur noirci par le temps et alla le remettre sur le feu, uniquement vêtu de sa serviette solidement serrée à sa taille.

"- Le temps que l'eau chauffe un peu," annonça-t-il "et tu pourras y aller." 

Jarlaxle s'était crispé quand Entreri était sorti de la salle de bain. Pour un peu, il en aurait bavé. Déjà, il avait retenu un petit grondement de fond de gorge sans trop savoir comment.

"- M… Merci" Parvint-il à coasser.

Voir un corps nu dans la salle de bain et le même ailleurs était totalement différent. Comment voulait-on qu'il puisse se tenir devant Entreri hein ? C'était de la torture. Lugubre, il alla préparer son bain mais pensa à prendre ses vêtements de nuit, lui. Groumph.  
L'assassin, tout à son contentement d'avoir pris un bain chaud, n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude de Jarlaxle. A la place il remonta ses affaires sales, les déposa dans un coin de sa chambre, et enfila un vieux pantalon de toile sombre et une chemise usée qu'il portait pour dormir. Il revint de l'étage toujours pieds nus et se fit la réflexion qu'une grosse paire de chaussette pourraient être utile pour l'hiver. Il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et remit un peu de bois dans le feu. La maison se réchauffait doucement et il sentait une torpeur inhabituelle le gagner. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.   
Jarlaxle profita lui aussi longuement de l'eau chaude, se décrassa complément, se rasa le crâne, entre autres, puis se sécha, rinça la baignoire, puis enfila son pantalon de nuit et la chemise usée qu'il portait avec avant de rejoindre Entreri dans la pièce à vivre. Il s'assit à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient bien là.  
Même s'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher. Sa chambre était vide et solitaire. Là, il était avec son ami.  
L'assassin garda un long moment le silence, les yeux fixés sur le feu. 

"- Je suis le seul à qui ça fait étrange d'être dans une maison vide ? Je veux dire, vide d'autres gens ?" 

Jarlaxle eut un petit sourire fatigué.

"- Une maison à nous quoi. Non, tu n'es pas le seul. A moi aussi ça fait bizarre." Il soupira lourdement. "Une maison à nous, payée par nous, avec juste nous. Quelque chose qu'on ne doit à personne et que personne ne peut nous prendre. Une maison… Notre maison… Ca fait bizarre de dire ça." Vraiment tout plein. Il bailla. "Je devrais aller me coucher."

Il devrait oui.  
L'assassin l'imita. Depuis quand baillait-il comme ça en vérité ?

"- Je devrais y aller aussi."

Mais comment oser avouer qu'il craignait de ne pas fermer l'œil dans un vrai lit, tout seul, dans sa chambre à lui, sans la présence de l'elfe noir pour lui apporter la paix et le calme ? Et il avait beau se sentir bien dans ces murs il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer. Et sans protection magique sur les portes pour le moment, ni verrou digne de ce nom, la chose serait encore plus compliquée.  
Finalement Jarlaxle se sortit de son fauteuil en geignant. Il s'étira puis se monta à l'étage avant de geindre encore.

"- J'ai oublié de faire mon lit !!!"

Il n'avait absolument pas le courage de le faire aussi tard. Ben ce serait couverture hein. Il n'allait pas aller squatter chez Entreri.  
L'assassin fit le même constat dans sa propre chambre.

"- Jarlaxle ?" appela-t-il depuis sa chambre. "Tu pourrais m'aider à faire mon lit ?"

Ça serait plus rapide que de le faire tout seul.  
L'elfe se sortit de sa chambre.

"- Il faut que je fasse le mien aussi et je n'en ai pas le courage ce soir." Un petit sourire joueur lui monta aux lèvres. "On fait le tien et en échange tu me laisses dormir avec toi ?"

En plus, dans un nouveau bâtiment… Encore s'ils avaient été dans la même chambre. Mais là, il allait lui falloir l'habitude tant que la maison ne serait pas correctement protégée.  
L'assassin contempla un moment l'idée, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait déjà partagé un lit avec le drow quand celui-ci se remettait de sa presque cuisson. Mais justement, il était à moitié assommé par la douleur et la guérison. Cette fois… Cette fois ils étaient dans une maison presque vide, tous les deux, sans aucune protection magique à aucune des issues. Bien.

"- D'accord. Mais dépêchons-nous : plus vite ce sera fait plus vite nous pourrons enfin aller dormir."

Mine de rien toutes ces aventures l'avaient épuisé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.  
Jarlaxle ne se fit pas prier. A eux deux, ils firent le lit en un rien de temps. Le drow se vautra sous les couvertures avec un soupir de délectation

"- Bon sang ce que c'est confortable…"

L'assassin le rejoignit, un rien plus timide. Il se glissa calmement sous les draps et s'installa bien rangé de son côté du lit. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et fut forcé de pousser un long soupir content lui aussi.

"- C'est vrai que c'est plus confortable que la toile de campement ou les grottes humides." fut-il forcé de reconnaître, les yeux mi-clos. "Je crois qu'après une nuit là-dedans je serai plus que réticent à dormir ailleurs."   
"- On a passé l'âge de rouler notre bosse de toute façon."

Ils n'étaient plus des gamins. Un peu de luxe, ou même simplement un endroit à eux était un embellissement sur leur vie normale tel qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

"- Je prendrais de quoi protéger la maison à Menzo. Et des serrures de qualité."

Celles qu'ils avaient étaient pathétiques.  
Jarlaxle bailla encore. Dans ce lit confortable, avec Entreri, il s'endormait doucement.  
Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Entreri pour s'habituer à la présence de Jarlaxle dans son lit mais rapidement, le sommeil le gagna lui aussi. Le lit était confortable et chaud, l'air de la chambre sain grâce au feu qu'il avait allumé plus tôt et qui consumait doucement les derniers morceaux de bois dans l'âtre et surtout, Jarlalxe était près de lui, garantissant sa sécurité.  
C'est sans doute cette dernière pensée qui finit de le faire basculer dans le sommeil. Mais il n'eut jamais le loisir de se pencher dessus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On coupe du bois, on croise des bêtes et on part en voyage !

Ils s'étaient réveillés un peu tard. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Le lit était confortable, la maison silencieuse et tiède… Personne n'en voulait à leur peau, ils ne fuyaient personne et personne ne leur demandait rien. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ils avaient toute latitude à simplement être bien.  
Juste bien.  
Et ils en avaient profité.  
La matinée était entamée depuis un moment quand Jarlaxle s'étira dans le lit avant d'ouvrir un œil. Il aurait dû se lever mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Bien sûr, ils devaient aller couper du bois. Bien sûr, ils devaient continuer à s'installer. Mais pour l'instant, déjà se réveiller serait pas mal.  
Grognant et grondant, l'assassin se rapprocha naturellement de la source de chaleur dans son lit. D'ordinaire il était seul avec son duvet près d'un feu de camp mais là il était bien au chaud. Il n'avait même pas les pieds froids ! En plus il dormait sur quelque chose de ferme et de plat. Aucun sol n'était jamais plat.   
Avec un petit soupir satisfait, il vint se pelotonner contre la source de chaleur. Le feu dans l'âtre était éteint depuis longtemps et la fraicheur automnale s'était doucement insinuée dans la chambre au cours des heures, rendant le lit plus confortable et douillet encore. Aucune raison donc pour Entreri d'avoir envie d'ouvrir un œil.  
Jarlaxle ouvrit un œil quand il sentit Entreri se coller à lui. C'était de la torture mentale ça ! Ce n'était juste… Pas juste. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour le repousser. C'était trop agréable de l'avoir contre lui. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un dans son lit… Quand il serait à Menzo, il faudrait qu'il en profite un peu tiens. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule paire de jambe dans son lit.  
Forcé malgré tout par la lumière du jour de se tirer du sommeil, Entreri gronda un peu plus et avec un long soupir fini par s'étirer de tout son long, toujours proche de Jarlaxle. Il se souvenait diffusément avoir partagé son lit avec l'elfe noir maintenant qu'il émergeait, mais il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. Il ne voyait pas trop non plus en quoi cela posait problème. Les avantages du demi-sommeil…

"- B'jour grandes z'oreilles." grommela-t-il en finissant de s'étirer.

Jarlaxle était un peu plus éveillé qu'Entreri quand même.

"- Bonjour mon assassin."

Il s'étira lui aussi un peu plus avant de frotter sa joue dans les cheveux de l'humain. Ils étaient encore tout doux de propreté. C'était bien agréable. Comme un doudou.  
L'humain ne protesta pas au contraire. C'était étrangement agréable et presque rassurant d'avoir l'elfe si proche. Mais l'assassin ne s'attardait pas sur cette notion. C'était trop dérangeant en temps normal, et là il manquait de café pour réfléchir tout simplement. Il profitait juste de cette présence tranquille et non invasive tout près de lui, lui qui ne supportait normalement pas de partager son lit avec les filles de harem avec qui il s'était amusé. 

"- Bien dormi ?"

Jarlaxle en ronronna presque.

"- Très bien. Et toi ?"

Sans doute même mieux que depuis des années. Peut-être même des siècles. Un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres, il se bouina un peu plus contre l'humain. Il n'allait pas tarder à se faire jeter. Il allait devoir se lever mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Pourtant, il aurait mieux fait de le faire avant qu'Entreri ne lui fasse la moindre remarque.  
Enfin, a priori.   
Autant donner une excuse à son lever.

"- Café ?" 

Avec un lourd soupir Entreri s'étira encore. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas si bien dormi ? C'était tout simplement fascinant. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à Jarlaxle à quel point il était un bon compagnon de sommier ça ne se faisait pas. Surtout pas pour lui avec cet énergumène.

"- Moui." grommela l'assassin, se retenant de peu de se lover contre l'elfe noir. 

D'autant qu'une idée incongrue venait de lui passer par la tête : est-ce que le reste du drow était aussi doux que ses mains ? Ça c'était une vraie question primordiale au saut du lit ! En tout cas ça l'était pour son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil.  
Jarlaxle finit par soupirer lourdement et se lever en gémissant du lit. Il n'avait paaaaaas envie de se lever. Il était bien là. Pourtant, il se fit violence et parvint finalement à lever ses fesses du lit. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'il descendit d'un étage, alla pomper de l'eau et mit la cafetière en route.  
Il attaqua aussi leur grosse meule de pain achetée la veille qu'il mit à chauffer au-dessus des braises qu'il réactiva avec quelques buches encore vertes. Vraiment, il leur fallait du bois.  
L'odeur du café frais ne tarda pas à se rependre dans la petite maison. C'était un pas de plus dans l'apprivoisement de leur maison.

"- On a du beurre et du fromage, tu préfères quoi avec tes tartines ?" Cria l'elfe du bas des marches.

Un grognement vague lui répondit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un Entreri passablement échevelé et les yeux encore à demi clos émergea des escaliers. 

"- Café."

Jarlaxle lui colla un bol dans les mains. Le café était si noir que la cuillère tenait presque debout. Sans un mot, il le laissa se décrasser le cerveau avant de lui donner des tartines

"- Autre chose ?" Demanda le drow après le premier bol resservi.  
"- Y a du beurre tu as dit ?" demanda l'assassin un peu plus humain.

Pourtant il était diffusément certain d'avoir dit bonjour même s'il n'en gardait pas de souvenir clair.  
Le drow lui poussa le beurre près des mains. C'était amusant chaque matin de voir l'humain se réveiller lentement, émerger et redevenir fonctionnel. Juste pour voir à quel point il se réveillait, il s'amusait à lui retirer lentement le beurre quand il tentait d'en prendre du bout de son couteau. C'était stupide, mais ça le faisait rire. Il arrêta quand même quand l'humain se mit à grommeler vraiment. Des fois, il n'était qu'un môme.  
L'assassin lui jeta un regard noir.

"- J'aurais dû te laisser dormir dans le froid." gronda-t-il.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en repensant à son réveil et à ses pensées parasites. C'était malin ! Qu'allait penser le mercenaire hein ? En fait Entreri préférait ne pas penser à ça non plus. Ça rappelait que leurs lits étaient grands et que plein de jambes pouvaient y prendre place.

"- Nous partons jouer les bûcherons alors aujourd'hui ?" 

Mieux valait changer de sujet.  
Jarlaxle avait un petit sourire en coin, très content de lui.

"- Il faut, pendant qu'on a la charrette." Autant remplir au maximum leur appentis. Ils pourraient même en mettre dans le box vide le cas échéant. "Juste besoin de s'habiller."  
"- Et de s'armer aussi. On ne sait pas sur quoi on pourrait tomber en forêt." L'assassin avala les restes de son second bol de café. "Il faut aussi prévoir des provisions : autant partir pour la journée et ne revenir qu'à la fermeture des portes.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand s'habiller ne prenait pas en compte les armes ? C'était nouveau ?

"- Je vais nous faire des sandwiches avec le reste de pain et de la viande d'hier soir." Un sourire aux lèvres, le drow se leva pour aller se préparer pendant que l'humain finissait son déjeuner. "Va te préparer pendant que je préparerais les chevaux."  
"- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps."

Il fit un sort à son reste de tartine et remonta rapidement à l'étage. Dans sa chambre. Sa chambre. Il en était encore tout perturbé. A croire qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il se ressaisit rapidement et ouvrit un des tiroirs sous le lit pour y prendre des vêtements propres. Il faudrait d'ailleurs songer à faire la lessive. Il quitta ses vêtements de nuit et sauta dans son cuir et une chemise de coton confortable et sacrifiable, au besoin. Il passa son lourd ceinturon de cuir où reposait sa dague et Charon's Claw. Sa cape était en bas, près de la porte. Il était fin prêt.  
Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoignit Jarlaxle qui finissait ses sandwiches.

"- Je m'occupe des chevaux. Va t'habiller."

Le drow leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit d'empaqueter la nourriture puis alla se préparer.  
Il rejoignit Entreri auprès des chevaux pour l'aider à mettre le cheval de bât à l'attelage.  
L'animal avait encore un peu la jambe fragile mais la journée serait quand même tranquille. On ne pouvait aller qu'au pas avec ce genre de barboteuse à roues.

"- Autant se dépêcher, il est déjà tard." 

Entreri sauta dans la charrette et laissa le drow conduire.

"- J'en viendrais presque à espérer que nous ferons des mauv... On a fermé la maison ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

Heureusement qu'il y avait pensé avant de partir. Les mauvaises habitudes des auberges seraient difficiles à perdre.  
Jarlaxle laissa son ami fermer la maison puis l'attendit avant de donner des rênes pour faire avancer le cheval. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir de la ville. Ils étaient tout à côté des remparts après tout. Moins d'une demi-heure de chariot et ils arrivaient en lisière de la forêt.

"- On prend quoi comme bois ?"

Il n'y connaissait rien lui. Y en avait des mieux que d'autre ?  
Entreri sauta de la charrette et observa les arbres.

"- C'est une excellente question." Il avisa un peu plus loin un large tronc moitié affaissé, sans doute abimé par un combat ou une fuite. "On pourrait peut-être commencer par couper ce gros tronc là ? Il est déjà mort il brûlera mieux que du bois vert non ?" 

Mais c'était sans aucune certitude.

"- C'est toi qui connait la surface mon assassin.'" S'amusa le drow.

Lui il n'y connaissait rien en arbre et en bois. Il prit l'une des deux haches pour commencer à couper. Même ainsi, il n'avait pas quitté ses armes. La zone était infestée d'orcs après tout.  
Entreri prit la seconde hache et se cala naturellement sur le rythme du drow pour l'aider à couper le tronc moitié effondré. Il leur faudrait encore le couper un deux pour le charger sur la charrette mais c'était déjà une bonne pièce.  
Une fois les deux moitiés de tronc chargées et la base qui était restée debout, l'assassin prit le temps de boire un peu d'eau. Il faudrait débiter tout ça en buche, et le faire un sécher sous le haut-vent mais c'est un bon début. 

"- On essaie d'aller un peu plus loin pour voir si on en trouve un autre ?" 

Il avait bien fait d'opter pour sa chemise en gros coton : la sueur commençait à perler dans son dos et après une journée de dur labeur comme celui-là un bain et de la lessive seraient obligatoires.  
Jarlaxle était un peu hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un travail aussi manuel. Le combat à l'épée n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose d'aussi brutal. Il allait avoir des courbatures de fou. Il s'étira lourdement pour tenter de libérer la douleur de ses muscles puis suivit l'assassin.

"- Passe devant."

Il prit le cheval par le mors pour suivre son ami humain une fois tout monté sur la charrette.  
S'ils faisaient ça deux ou trois jours de suite, ils pourraient même en vendre probablement.  
Leur reconversion dura presque toute la journée sans trop d'encombre. Le seul incident notable fut une grosse branche manquant écraser le pied de l'assassin mais rien de plus menaçant que cela. C'est donc avec une charrette pleine de tiers de troncs solidement attachés avec des cordes que le mercenaire et l'assassin reprirent le chemin de la cité.   
Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient rapporté, et après découpe en bûches et un peu de séchage, ils auraient largement de quoi se chauffer. Et vendre un peu aux voisins aussi, histoire d'avoir quelques liquidités.  
Ils s'étaient enfoncés loin dans les bois et l'assassin était particulièrement sur ses gardes. Si les dire des gardes étaient corrects, des orcs rodaient régulièrement par ici : il fallait être prudent.  
Le premier sifflement fit lever l'oreille à Jarlaxle. C'était le genre de son qui n'avait pas sa place dans la forêt. Lorsque les frondaisons frémirent, il ne s'en étonna pas.

"- Nous avons de la visite."

Amis ? Ennemis ? Quelle importance ? Ils se cachaient, donc c'était des ennemis.  
La main sur son épée, il observait autours de lui pour l'attaque qui allait survenir.

"- Bon alors, ils attaquent ?"

Dans peu de temps, ils allaient sortir de la forêt. Jarlaxle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que les assaillants, moches et puants, sortirent des fourrés.  
Le premier qui approcha avec une lourde massue ne termina pas son cri de guerre, simplement décapité par Entreri. Le second fut stoppé net par une dague lancée lui arrivant en plein cœur. Vif comme un serpent, l'assassin bondit et tout en projetant un voile de cendres avec Charon's Claw pour ralentir les orcs suivants, et ramassa sa dague toujours fichée dans le corps de sa seconde victime. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres il se mit en position et joua de son épée et de sa dague sur les corps lourds qui s'avançaient. Charon's Claw réclamait des têtes et Entreri était plus qu'heureux de les lui donner.  
Jarlaxle auréola les orcs de lumières féériques, non pour les mieux voir mais pour les déstabiliser. Ce genre de bestioles était toujours mal à l'aise face à la magie quelle qu'elle soit. Aussi efficace qu'Entreri et tout aussi silencieux, il trancha dans le lard de son épée et de sa dague, moins puissant pour couper les têtes, mais assez mortel pour faire apparaitre de magnifiques boutonnières sur les torses des orcs avant même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.  
Le combat ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Lorsque le silence revint dans la forêt, une quinzaine d'orcs souillaient le chemin.

"- On prend quelques têtes pour prouver notre compétence ? Ça nous fera de la pub."

Ils avaient à peine transpiré. Le risque que représentaient les orcs venait de leur nombre. Pas de leurs compétences au combat.  
Entreri jeta un regard dégouté aux cadavres. Il était dubitatif quant à l'utilité d'une telle manœuvre mais si l'elfe pensait que ça pouvait être les aider.

"- Je dirais plutôt que ça prouvera qu'on n'a volé ce bois à personne et que nous avons bien été en forêt. Et puis quitte à être perçu comme un danger public." Il ramassa la tête qu'il avait coupée et en préleva deux autres. Avec une grimace il revint vers le drow. "C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Tu es sûr ?"

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Et si quelqu'un avait l'idée idiote de vouloir venir nous cambrioler, ça calmerait tout le monde."

Quand même. Une fois le bois correctement décoré avec les têtes coupés, Jarlaxle repris les guides pour rentrer à la ville. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher de toute façon.

"- Dépêchons-nous. On ne va pas risquer de rater la fermeture des portes quand même."

Ce serait ballot. Même à eux deux, ils ne survivraient pas à une nuit dehors face à une armée d'orcs.  
Entreri vint prendre place aux côtés du drow, toujours très dubitatif quant à leurs nouvelles décorations. 

"- Je te préviens, ces trucs ne rentrent pas dans la maison." prévint-il.

Le drow lui jeta un regard en coin.

"- Ce n'est pas fait pour, idiot."

Un sourire aux lèvres, il préféra tranquillement prendre le frais jusqu'aux portes de la cité où il offrit les têtes d'orcs aux gardes consternés qui les laissèrent entrer sans rien dire, choqués. Personne ne se colletait à des orcs et ne vivait pour en rapporter l'histoire. Pas en ce moment en tout cas. 

"- Et bien tu vois. Pas de soucis !"  
"- Evidemment, tu leur as donné de quoi faire des cauchemars pour la décennie à venir ! Sans compter qu'on se fait encore remarquer. Je n'aime pas ça."

Jarlaxle passa un bras autours des épaules de l'humain.

"- Arrête de faire la tête. On est à la maison."

Il sauta de la place du conducteur pour aller ouvrir le portail puis laissa Entreri faire entrer le chariot dans la cours pour qu'ils puissent débarrasser le bois.  
Ils avaient mal estimé la place qu'ils avaient. Ils auraient pu couper encore deux ou trois arbres tranquilles.  
L'assassin observa leur cargaison et un coup d'œil à l'elfe lui fit deviner le fil de ses pensées. L'avantage de trainer avec le même individu depuis près d'une décennie c'est qu'il n'était pas très compliqué de savoir dans quel sens allait son esprit. 

"- C'est bien qu'on ait un peu de place en trop. Il faut encore le fendre et le débiter en bûches utilisable pour une cheminée. Ça va nous demander un peu de place. Autant rendre la charrette et on l'empruntera encore selon l’espace qui restera une fois le bois rangé."  
"- On va faire comme tu le dis. C'est toi qui connais les coutumes du coin après tout."

Il se moquait, mais juste un tout petit peu. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si le drow avait réellement idée du comment marchait une vie de civil, où qu'elle soit. Alors si Entreri disait qu'il fallait débiter avant d'aller en chercher d'autre…

"- Au moins, on aura de quoi prendre un bain bien chaud tous les jours ou presque."  
"- Oui. Et avant de penser aux bains on aura une demeure habitable." expliqua l'assassin.

Jarlaxle n'avait pas vraiment connu le froid sur une période étendue. Quand il se mettrait à neiger il serait content d'avoir du bois à mettre dans les cheminées sans regarder à la buche près. 

"- Tu nous prépares de quoi manger ? Moi je vais commencer à couper un peu de bois pour nous chauffer."

Il ne faisait pas encore bien froid mais au moins pour le diner et faire chauffer de quoi se laver il leur en faudrait un peu. Et puis la chaleur de la cheminée principale et du poêle de la cuisine profitait respectivement à la chambre de Jarlaxle et la sienne. Rien que pour ça, et quand les murs se seraient asséchés un peu, ils économiseraient un peu sur le bois.  
Jarlaxle laissa l'humain s'occuper du bois pendant qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux. Il n'allait pas embêter Entreri s'il voulait encore se cochonner avec de la terre et de la sciure hein. 

"- Tu te brosseras un peu avant de rentrer, je ne veux pas passer le balai derrière toi."

C'était tellement domestique que s'en était bizarre. 

***

Penché sur la casserole de sauce pour aller avec le reste de viande, le drow était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il préparait mentalement son petit voyage. Puisqu'ils avaient du bois, peut-être qu'il pourrait partir le lendemain ? Ou le jour d'après ? Il ne voulait pas trop perdre de temps.  
Dehors, l'assassin jouait de la hache sur un bout de tronc. En grosse rondelle d'abord, comme un saucisson géant, puis en bûches. C'était répétitif, fatiguant et tellement mécanique qu'il se perdait dans la tâche. Il se perdit tant et si bien dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas garde à l'heure et ne stoppa que le temps d'ôter sa chemise. Il faisait chaud à s'agiter comme ça.  
Comme le soir tombait, il utilisa naturellement l'infra vision, les points d'impacts de sa hache sur le bois autant de petits points tièdes qui lui permettaient de couper aussi efficacement que possible. Qui aurait cru que le terrible Artemis Entreri aurait pris plaisir à couper du bois ? Certainement pas lui.   
Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et son diner presque passé par le fond de la casserole, Jarlaxle sortit carrément dans le jardin. Il avait appelé trois fois l'humain sans succès. Il allait lui sonner les cloches et… Il s'étrangla à moitié. Non. Juste non. Ça, ce n'était pas juste.  
Un Entreri à moitié à poil, tout brillant de sueur, tout dégoulinant et les muscles gonflés là.  
C'était de la torture. Pour de vrai. Ronchon et renfrogné, il alla tapoter sur l'épaule de l'assassin.

"- Le diner est prêt."

Rha comme c'était dur de ne pas aller tripoter tout ça !  
Sentir une peau contre la sienne ailleurs que sur ses mains fit presque sortir l'humain de la sienne. Non qu'un tel contact soit forcément désagréable, mais l'expérience Calihye était encore trop fraiche dans son esprit. Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche, de toute façon. Un rien hébété il fixa une seconde le drow sans comprendre avant de s'apercevoir que la nuit était largement tombée.

"- Oh. Désolé. J'étais…" 

Il désigna la pile de bûches d'un vague geste de la main. Finalement il récupéra sa chemise, embarqua quatre grosses bûches, et rentra dans la maison. Sa maison. Leur maison. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à s'habituer un jour à ce concept.  
Jarlaxle secoua la tête, un peu amusé. Une fois Entreri à l'intérieur, il servit le diner accompagné d'un petit rosé léger. Il ne fallait vraiment pas le laisser faire les courses. Il trouvait toujours des choses improbables à pas cher.

"- Je pense partir demain matin ou après-demain. Plus vite je serai parti, plus vite je reviendrai. Je pense en avoir pour une ou deux semaines. Plus deux qu'une d'ailleurs. "

Rien que le temps de descendre et remonter prendrait plus qu'une demi-journée.  
L'assassin acquiesça simplement du chef. Ils auraient besoin de ce que pourrait rapporter Jarlaxle de sa petite visite au sous-sol et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de récupérer toutes ses affaires. Il n'était parti que pour une petite visite de trois ou quatre jours au mieux normalement, pas plusieurs semaines.

"- Je vais continuer à casser le bois et essayer d'en vendre un peu pour nous faire du liquide. Tu pars à pieds ?"  
"- Si tu peux sortir aussi pour aller en couper d'autre, ce ne sera pas un mal. Ça n'est jamais perdu." 

Jarlaxle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pris de court au milieu de l'hiver. Il avait toujours passé l'hiver au sud. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait pleurer dans les mois à venir.

"- Je partirai à pieds oui. Je ne veux pas que mon cheval se fasse croquer par un prédateur en m'attendant. Je devrais être à Menzo en quarante-huit ou soixante-douze heures maximum."  
"- Hmm… J'essaierai d'aller chercher d'autres arbres."

Mais avec les orcs et qui rodaient l'entreprise risquait d'être moins aisée. Il faudrait qu'il veille à rester en lisière de forêt. Il ne rapporterait pas de morceaux d'arbres et il trouverait certainement de grosses branches. Il sourit soudain.

"- Je tâcherai de faire en sorte de garder la maison debout pendant ton absence."  
"- Je suis tout à fait confiance !" Sourit encore Jarlaxle.

Et c'était vrai. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait une totale confiance dans l'univers, c'était bien Entreri.

***

La soirée se passa dans une presque redite de la veille à la différence que cette fois, Entreri aida Jarlaxle à faire son lit et chacun pu dormir dans sa chambre. L'humain mit un long moment à trouver le sommeil, mais il refusait obstinément d'admettre que la présence du drow aussi près de lui l'avait apaisé et rassuré. Ce n'était en aucun cas envisageable !  
Dans sa chambre, Jarlaxle avait le même souci. Il aurait préféré dormir avec Entreri mais… Bah. Il finit par s'endormir vers le milieu de la nuit d'un sommeil peu reposant. Il devait quand même se reposer avant de partir. Il se réveilla courbatu et ronchon. Mais prêt à partir.  
L'assassin n'avait pas mieux dormi. C'est donc plus lugubre et ronchon que jamais qu'il descendit préparer du café. Il n'était déjà pas commode le matin mais avec en plus une nuit courte et la perspective de se retrouver tout seul dans cette maison étrangère, en tout cas pas vraiment la sienne, pas encore, il était d'une humeur pire qu'exécrable.

"- B'jour." salua-t-il simplement quand le drow arriva.

Jarlaxle grogna à la place de dire bonjour. Il avait les yeux rouges. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude quoi. Il servit son café à l'assassin avant de replonger le nez dans son thé et ses tartines. Il aurait déjà voulu être rentré. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il parte.

"- Tu en auras pour longtemps ?" parvint finalement à articuler l'assassin.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que le drow le laisse tout seul mais il fallait bien en passer par là.

"- Deux semaines maximum je pense." Calcula une fois de plus le drow. "Sans doute moins mais je préfère compter large. Sauf si je me fais tuer bien sûr." Rit Jarlaxle.

Après tout, c'était aussi une possibilité hein ! On ne savait jamais. Il avait des ennemis quand même. Bien plus que d'amis. Et même ses alliés étaient ses ennemis à un certain degré.  
L'assassin gronda son approbation mais ne commenta pas plus avant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Jarlaxle partir tout seul et–

"- Il vaudrait mieux que je vienne avec toi."

En essayant de ne pas penser à tous les risques encourus là-bas. Mais en attendant de trouver le sommeil, enfin, la veille, il avait repensé encore à cette longue sieste qu'il attendait tant.

"- Il faut que quelqu'un reste garder la maison et les chevaux, Entreri. Tu me connais, il faut plus que quelques petits drow pour me tuer." Quand même. Il n'était pas à ce point incapable. "Mais je suis quand même reconnaissant de sa proposition."

Bizarrement, il avait soudain envie d'être déjà parti.  
L'assassin masqua sa déception. Mais après tout Jarlaxle avait raison. Et puis il ne voulait sans doute pas s'encombrer de lui. Il avait très probablement raison. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il se serait encombré de lui-même dans la situation inverse. Il gronda. C'était ridicule !   
Il plongea le nez dans son bol de café. C'était trop de réflexions pour lui, surtout avant son second bol de caféine. Mais il était bien forcé de se pencher sur la question puisque ce satané drow partait aux aurores !

"- Sois prudent en tout cas."

Jarlaxle eut un large sourire.

"- Evidement ! Je ne vais pas cesser de t'embêter avant un loooong moment tu sais." Il finit son repas puis vérifia ses fontes. "Alors à dans deux semaines !"

Et il partit à pieds dès l'ouverture des portes, bien décidé à revenir aussi vite que possible.  
Une fois le drow parti l'assassin se mit en devoir de piéger tous les interstices de la maison. Même la trappe dans la pièce de bain ne fut pas épargnée ! Ce n'est qu'une fois la maison barricadée, façon de parler, qu'il se décida à prendre sa hache pour aller couper du bois. Puisque de toute façon il était encore tôt, autant se rendre utile. Un peu plus tard il irait acheter de quoi manger. Mais pour le moment, s'épuiser à débiter ses troncs serait une excellente activité.  
Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait que son drow était parti. Encore.   
Qu'il l'avait laissé tout seul. Encore.  
Mais cette fois il avait promis de revenir. Il lui avait bien fait promettre n'est-ce pas ?  
Assailli par le doute soudain, Entreri n'en tapa que plus fort sur le bois.  
Il ne lui restait plus que ça de toute façon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les voyages c'est pas toujours ça et les assassin tous seuls à la maison... c'est pas toujours ça non plus.

Au départ, Entreri avait fait en sorte de se montrer discipliné. Il commençait par se lever très tôt, avec le jour. Il s'habillait, préparait du café, en avalait un bol et, nouvelle routine pour lui, prenait quelques pièces pour aller acheter du pain frais. Il revenait ensuite et prenait un vrai petit déjeuner, avec son second bol de café et des tartines. Une fois restauré, il sortait dans la cour pour s'occuper du bois.  
D'abord, transférer les buches coupées la vieille du box libre de l’écurie jusqu'à l'appentis. Ensuite, il débitait du bois pendant trois bonnes heures et le rangeait dans le box. Cela lui permettait de commencer à sécher pendant une journée, avant de partir dans l'appentis, bien empilé en rangs réguliers, mais un peu moins ventilé, du même coup.  
C'est d'ailleurs en allant acheter son pain qu'il avait vendu ses premières bûches, au boulanger justement, à la recherche de bois de chauffage. Les premiers coups de froid s'étaient fait sentir quatre jours après le départ de Jarlaxle, et tout le monde courait après de quoi se chauffer.  
Même si l'homme et son épouse avaient été un peu effrayés au départ, le nom du nouveau client n'avait pas tardé à se propager, ils avaient rapidement passé outre ce fait quand Entreri leur avait annoncé son prix : pas forcément bon marché, mais bien en dessous des prix les plus hauts. Ainsi, l'assassin s'assurait que l'on passerait outre sa notoriété pour acheter sa marchandise et lui avait de quoi améliorer son ordinaire.   
Il avait ainsi fait provision de pommes de terre et de quelques légumes de gardes, et améliorait régulièrement l'ordinaire avec peu de viande et parfois du poisson. Il vendait son bois avec parcimonie, pour ne pas se retrouver à sec, et au début de la deuxième semaine d'absence de Jarlaxle, avait loué à nouveau la charrette contre quelques bûches, et était parti chercher de quoi renflouer un peu ses stocks. Il n'était pas allé bien loin en forêt, mais assez pour rapporter de grosses banches, et un autre tronc tombé. De quoi vendre à ses quelques clients et continuer à s'installer.  
Car il n'avait pas chômé ! Dès qu'il avait pu, il était parti voir les tailleurs et avait acquis deux grosses couvertures en laine de mouton, parfaites pour l'hiver à venir, ainsi que deux jeux de draps supplémentaires.   
Un petit vaisselier et deux marmites supplémentaires avaient été ajoutés à la cuisine, tout juste dix jours après le départ du drow. A la fin de la seconde semaine, un fauteuil neuf, confortable et bien rembourré était venu prendre place devant la grande cheminée. Et au train où allait son petit commerce, l'assassin espérait pouvoir lui trouver un compagnon avant qu'une semaine se soit écoulée !  
Tout allait plutôt bien finalement, l'humain comptant d'abord les jours "après le départ de son drow" pour inverser le compte en "jours avant le retour de son drow". Au premier jour de retard il ne s'en fit pas : il savait bien combien un voyage, et à pieds en plus, n'était pas quelque chose de simple à chiffrer précisément. Au troisième jour de retard, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Au bout d'une semaine d'absence injustifiée, les choses commencèrent sérieusement à se gâter…  
L'humain quittait de moins en moins sa demeure, pour rester enfermé dans le noir du rez-de-chaussée. A mesure que le temps passait, il prenait de moins en moins la peine d'aller dormir dans son lit et restait dans le grand fauteuil neuf, les yeux rivés sur l'âtre, ou dansait un feu plus ou moins vif. Son bouc n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas renarder mais était bien loin de la netteté qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Seuls les chevaux le forçaient encore à sortir, et encore, à son corps défendant. Sans compter qu'à rester en permanence dans le noir, plongé dans ses noires pensées, il finissait par perdre totalement la notion du temps et ses repas s'en ressentaient. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Un peu de café lui suffisait et quand son stock s'était presque épuisé il était sorti pour en commander une demi-douzaine de kilos. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait plus besoin de ressortir en chercher. Jamais.  
Par chance, le boulanger et sa femme semblait l'apprécier, ou au moins, avoir assez besoin de bois pour insister et le lui acheter à lui et en même temps lui apporter du pain. Ce qui constitua rapidement le principal de ses repas. De quoi tenir, mais pas de quoi être en bonne santé.  
Après la première dizaine de jours sans nouvelles, Entreri cessa de compter, tout simplement. C'était plus simple. Et lui qui avait été assez naïf pour croire que Jarlaxle reviendrait, qu'il attendrait qu'il meure ou qu'il aurait au moins le courage de lui planter une dague dans le cœur avant rentrer chez lui. Qu'espérait-il ? Une parole tenue ? De la part d'un drow ? Il était plus idiot que le dernier des abrutis. Et il était là, cloitré dans une maison vide et creuse, avec ses armes et ses idées de grottes et d'orcs qui revenaient, toujours plus persistantes et fréquentes.  
Par-dessus le marché, Dolnek avait appris qui ils étaient. Ou du moins qui il était, lui. Il avait bien essayé de débiter des arguments vagues pour pouvoir le chasser mais Entreri se savait dans son bon droit. Il avait payé le bonhomme et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir longtemps : à mesure que le propriétaire l'asticotait pour se débarrasser de lui, il sentait sa patience s'étioler doucement mais sûrement. Et qui savait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un, dans la garde, serait un adversaire à sa hauteur ? Et peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait enfin obtenir ce repos auquel il aspirait tant ?

***

Jarlaxle était en retard. Il en avait dramatiquement conscience.  
Son retour à Menzoberranzan s'était fait en plein milieu d'une guerre civile larvée entre factions de Bregan D'aerthe.  
La moitié le croyait mort, l'autre moitié le croyait vivant.  
Mais dans tous les cas, tout le monde voulait sa place parmi les gradés. Avant de pouvoir préparer son séjour à la surface, il avait déjà passé presque un mois à botter des culs, ouvrir des cranes et exprimer son déplaisir le plus profond à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.  
C'était ballot quand même.  
Il avait passé un savon monstrueux aux gradés dont Kimmuriel qui avait pris le plus cher. Puisqu'il était absent, c'était à lui de maintenir l'intégrité de la brigade ! Il n'avait pas à se tourner les pouces en tricotant avec les orteils !  
Une fois tout le monde remis à sa place et calmé, il avait pu prendre le temps de préparer son séjour. Ça avait été sans compter sur la Baenre en place qui avait exigé de le voir pour discuter avec lui des prochaines missions de Bregan D'aerthe pour la première Maison de la ville. Jarlaxle pouvait difficilement refuser. C'est donc les dents serrées qu'il avait dû rester deux semaines de plus pour tout préparer, participer lui-même à quelques missions et se prendre une blessure douloureuse à la jambe qui l'avait cloué dans sa chambre encore une semaine.  
Finalement, une fois qu'il n'avait plus boité jusqu'à par terre, il avait ENFIN pu préparer son retour à la surface.  
Son retour à la surface. Pas son départ de Menzoberranzan.   
C'était en soit la preuve de l'importance de son humain s'il en était.  
Pour se faire pardonner, parce que Entreri allait forcement lui en vouloir, il lui avait trouvé un petit cadeau qui était bien à l'abri dans son sac-à-dos.  
A sa ceinture, il avait un autre sac sans fond avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Sa bourse était pleine mais ses bourses étaient vides. Ce qui n'était pas un mal. Vivre avec Entreri était une torture pour ses nerfs alors au moins avait-il pris ses précautions. Et puis, il n'était pas sans nécessité de rappeler aussi qui était le chef.  
C'est donc avec près de deux mois de retard sur le planning qui rentrait à Silverymoon.  
Le temps avait bien changé en presque dix semaines. Le froid était déjà cuisant même si c'était juste l'automne. Heureusement, Jarlaxle avait des vêtements chauds, de la magie à profusion et assez d'argent, s'il l'avait voulu, pour se faire déplacer en litière.  
Néanmoins, il était un monsieur raisonnable.  
C'est donc à pieds qu'il était rentré, heureux comme tout d’enfin rentrer à la maison.  
Comme il connaissait Entreri (et qu'il aurait fait la même chose), il passa par la porte arrière au lieu de passer par la porte avant, sans doute piégée.  
Il entra donc comme une fleur.

"- Je suis rentré !"

Et il en était très fier.  
La dague ensorcelée se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte sur un bon demi-pouce de profondeur juste à la hauteur de la tête du drow. Au niveau des yeux très exactement. En fait, si Entreri avait visé le centre de la porte, l'elfe noir serait à présent mort, étendu sur le sol, une dague ensorcelée précisément fichée entre ses jolis yeux.  
Sans un mot, sans un regard, Entreri quitta le fauteuil qu'il avait trouvé, et même négocié, lui qui ne parlait jamais à personne, en espérant faire plaisir au drow quand il reviendrait. Comme il lui avait fait plaisir en lui rapportant cette cafetière.   
Toujours sans le moindre regard, il vint récupérer sa dague fichée dans le cadre de la porte et la glissa à sa ceinture, avant de faire demi-tour. Il s'immobilisa devant la grande cheminée, ranima les braises, et y jeta deux bûches. Depuis quand faisait-il aussi froid dans cette pièce ?   
Il toussa. Ses poumons le brulaient ? Quand était-ce arrivé ?   
Jarlaxle resta figé un instant.  
Pas à cause de la dague.  
Il avait deux mois de retard, il n'avait pas pu prévenir l'humain, il le méritait.  
Non, ce qui l'inquiéta fut l'état lamentable d'Entreri. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?? Sa barbe était en bataille, l'odeur ambiante, si elle n'était pas répugnante, était preuve de négligence corporelle. Il faisait un froid de tombeau dans la pièce et l'aura de chaleur autour d'Entreri était beaucoup trop brillante.  
Le drow posa ses sacs près de la porte puis vint s'accroupir devant son humain.

"- Tu es malade." Des excuses pour son retard ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Pas avec un assassin dans cet état. "Tu vas prendre un bain et te mettre au lit. Je vais te donner une potion."

Et voilà. A peine arrivé et il était déjà mort d'inquiétude.  
Les yeux un peu trop brillants, l'assassin fit à peine grâce d'un regard à son drow enfin de retour. Il était mal, avait trop chaud mais froid tout à la fois et ses poumons le brûlaient. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Lui au départ tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir et qu'on lui fiche la paix, enfin.  
Devant le manque de réaction de l'humain, Jarlaxle prit sur lui de l'aider à se lever.  
Gentiment, il le dorlota jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le suivre à la salle de bain où il lui prépara un bain bien chaud qu'il agrémenta de quelques herbes pour lui libérer les poumons.

"- Tu veux de l'aide pour te déshabiller ou je te laisse faire ?"

Entreri avait vraiment l'air très, très mal.  
L'assassin, absent, se défit de ses vêtements sans se soucier un instant de la présence de Jarlaxle. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à repartir encore pour dieu savait combien de temps. Alors inutile de se formaliser de sa présence ponctuelle.  
Sans plus de cérémonie il se plongea dans le baquet et resta là, immobile à profiter de l'eau chaude. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire ça plus souvent, quand le drow serait reparti.   
Jarlaxle dut retenir un petit hoquet devant la maigreur de l'humain. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il était parti ou quoi ? Et il semblait totalement ailleurs.

"- Artemis ?" Il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom mais là, il était réellement inquiet. Il se dépêcha d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour y mettre quelques herbes qu'il lui apporta. "Avale ça tu veux ? Ça va faire du bien à ton rhume."

Puisque Entreri restait immobile, il prit le gant, le savon et l'aida gentiment à se laver, au moins le dos. Ils étaient au bain. C'était le genre de service sans cout qu'on rendait aux gens qui comptait pour soi.

"- Veux-tu que je te lave les cheveux ?"

Ou la meule de paille qui lui servait de tignasse.  
Sa timbale de tisane à la main l'assassin hausa vaguement les épaules.

"- Si tu veux." 

Pourquoi était-il si fatigué d'un coup ? Normalement il devrait tenter de larder la couenne de cet abruti de grandes-oreilles. Mais à la place il prenait un bain. Et il avait froid. Ou chaud, c'était un peu confus. Et il avait sommeil, terriblement sommeil.   
Jarlaxle lui lava les cheveux, les démêla, insista pour qu'il finisse sa tasse puis l'embêta jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la baignoire. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette, le sécha, puis le poussa vers les escaliers.

"- Aller, tu vas dormir une bonne grosse nuit et demain ça ira mieux."

Il allait le border comme un petit et même rester près de lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas hein ! Juste qu'il était prudent.  
Entreri se laissa faire et à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, s'endormit du sommeil du juste.  
S'il avait été un peu moins fiévreux, s'il avait été plus lucide, il aurait réalisé que c'était grâce à la présence de son drow qu'il s'était endormi aussi vite.   
Mais il était fiévreux et pas du tout lucide. Alors il n'en sut rien.  
Une fois sûr que Entreri dormait, Jarlaxle le laissa dans sa chambre sans en fermer la porte. Il voulait entendre sa respiration.  
Le drow redescendit pour se laver à son tour, ouvrir une partie de ses sacs, manger un bout, puis, une fois repus et propre, il hésita un moment.  
Entreri allait le tuer mais il était trop inquiet.  
Il prit sa couverture de voyage, s'allongea sur la couverture du lit d'Entreri à côté de l'humain et resta près de lui. Il s'endormit après un long moment. La respiration sifflante de son ami était désagréable à entendre.

***

Quand Entreri rouvrit les yeux, près de trente-six heures plus tard, il grommela. Parce qu'en se réveillant Entreri grommelait, toujours. C'était sa façon à lui de signifier qu'il était en vie et bien portant. Ou presque dans le cas présent.  
Il avait la gorge sèche, et encore un peu de mal à respirer. La barbe sur ses joues le gênait et le grattait affreusement. Il avait faim à avaler un bœuf mais il était quasi sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. A part des bûches de bois et peut-être un reste de pain sec. Charmant ! Mais au moins, seul point positif, il ne sentait pas trop l'animal mort. C'était peu mais parfois c'était tout ce que l'on avait pour se satisfaire.  
Jarlaxle était en bas quand Entreri avait ouvert les yeux. Toutes les douze heures, il l'avait à moitié réveillé pour le conduire aux latrines, le faire boire encore de la tisane, puis le remettre au lit. Pendant qu'Entreri dormait, il avait sorti tout ce qu'il avait dans ses sacs sans fond.  
D'épais tapis couvraient les sols des deux chambres et une partie du salon. Sa chambre s'était chargée de meubles et de livres et la réserve de nourriture n'était pas vide.  
Et surtout, surtout, le cadeau pour Entreri était dans la cheminée.  
Lorsque l'humain bougea, le drow tendit l'oreille. Il était à l'affut en permanence aussi monta-t-il à l'étage, juste pour vérifier. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'humain réveillé.

"- Entreri ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu m'as fait peur."

Et pas qu'un peu.  
Fidèle à lui-même, l'assassin ouvrit un œil morne qu'il fixa sur le drow.

"- Café." décida-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Les choses importantes d'abord.  
Jarlaxle ne put retenir un petit rire désabusé.

"- Non, tisane d'abord. Ensuite café."

Il redescendit préparer le déjeuner de l'humain qu'il lui apporta au lit.  
Il le houspilla jusqu'à ce qu'il avale sa tisane puis seulement lui donna le café. Le drow s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il attendit un peu que Entreri ait bu son premier bol.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?"  
"- Ca gratte." grogna l'assassin en se grattant une joue. "Et j'ai mal partout." Entreri avala une gorgée supplémentaire de café. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fichu pour avoir mal comme ça ? Même quand j'ai passé des matinées à couper du bois ça ne m'a rien fait." 

Jarlaxle lui passa une main sur la joue.

"- Je vais te raser si tu veux." S'il le laissait faire surtout. Il fallait de la confiance pour ça. "Tu as eu une grosse grippe et tu as dormi trente-six heures. Un bain chaud devrait te faire du bien. Veux-tu que je t'en fasse un ?"

Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il s'occupait d'Entreri. Pour le drow, c'était normal.  
L'assassin se gratta encore la joue. C'était vraiment désagréable il avait l'impression d'être un bucheron.

"- Il faut refaire mon bouc."

Il n'avait simplement pas précisé à qui de lui ou de Jarlaxle revenait cette tâche. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas totalement rejeter l'elfe noir après sa très longue absence.  
Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Tu te sens en état de descendre à la salle de bain ?"

Avant toute chose, un bain. Et après, il pourrait le masser s'il voulait. C'était aussi une façon de s'excuser pour son retard.  
Entreri se sentait nettement mieux et la proximité du drow le gênait un peu. Non qu'il lui en veuille vraiment de son retard, en tout cas plus maintenant. Mais sa pudeur et sa retenue habituelles revenaient au galop, et il avait une conscience aigüe de sa nudité sous ses draps. Même si c'était Jarlaxle, il n'en restait pas moins vulnérable, en quelque sorte.

"- Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller."  
"- Comme tu veux." Il posa un pyjama propre sur le lit. "Alors je te laisse. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin."

Jarlaxle aurait vraiment préféré pouvoir aider Artemis mais il n'allait pas le forcer non plus.  
L'assassin enfila rapidement le vêtement de nuit puis se leva avec prudence. Il traversa sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et arriva à la pièce à vivre… pour constater les changements.

"- Tu as rapporté tout ça ?" 

Jarlaxle se fendit d'un immense sourire.

"- Oui. Et d'autres choses encore que je n'ai pas sorti. Après tout, on est là pour longtemps, non !" Et puis il n'allait pas tout installer sans laisser Entreri choisir ce qu'il voulait non plus. "Va te faire tout beau. Il y aura encore du café après."

Et un cadeau.  
Dubitatif, Entreri jeta un coup d'œil à la principale acquisition qu'il avait faite en l'absence du drow. Et lui qui pensait faire sensation d'avoir réussi à négocier ça !  
Tant pis. Il le monterait dans sa chambre. A défaut d'autre chose, il pourrait dire qu'il aurait au moins une possession maintenant. Et ça ne gênerait pas l'installation de Jarlaxle.  
Il fila dans la pièce de bain et se lava de la tête aux pieds sans pour autant prendre un bain. Il jura et passa de longues minutes à se refaire un bouc correct mais ne put que se satisfaire du résultat, tant au niveau aspect qu'au niveau confort.  
Finalement, c'est propre et habillé de frais, il avait descendu des vêtements, qu'il ressortit de la salle d'eau. L'appel du café se faisait encore sentir.  
Le drow fut soulagé de voir l'humain plus… Humain justement. Il attendit qu'il soit assis devant son bol de café avant de poser une boite devant lui.

"- C'est pour toi. Pour m'excuser du retard. Ça a été… compliqué."

L'assassin observa un instant le drow, puis la boite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe noir avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Et rester coi. Une sphère, blanc cassé, plutôt grande. Un œuf ?

"- Et qu'est-ce c'est exactement ?" 

Il n'était pas question de remercier tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il était question. Et avec Jarlaxle il s'attendait à peu près à tout.

"- Un œuf de diatrima." Et Jarlaxle semblait particulièrement fier de lui. "C'est idéal comme animal de compagnie pour empêcher les cambriolages. Et ses plumes pourront se vendre très chères ici !"

L'espace d'une minute Entreri crut avoir mal compris. Un œuf. Jusque-là, d'accord. Mais un œuf de diatrima ? Ces espèces de poussins géants agressifs comme tout qui se matérialisaient quand Jarlaxle agitait la plume de son chapeau ? Et il avait rapporté un œuf ? A la surface ? 

"- C'est pour faire une omelette ?"

Il n'était tout de même pas ignorant à ce point-là : il fallait un couple de bestioles de l'espèce concernée pour avoir un œuf et ensuite, le couver, pour qu'il donne quelque chose. Et puisque à l'évidence, Jarlaxle n'avait pas ramené la maman avec…

"- Bien sûr que non ! On va le laisser au coin du feu jusqu'à l'éclosion. Ensuite, tu lui confèreras l'empreinte. Il te considérera comme sa maman. Comme ça, il t'obéira. On peut même les monter mais c'est délicat." Vraiment, il était content comme un gosse. "Alors ? Comment tu trouves ?"

Il en remuait presque les oreilles.  
Entreri en aurait presque regretté la fièvre. Cet imbécile de grandes-oreilles était bel et bien revenu pour se foutre de lui et pour ça uniquement !

"- Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu as rapporté un œuf de diatrima. Et que tu veux que je sois sa maman quand il aura éclos. C'est bien cela ?"

Il avait déjà la main sur sa dague à sa ceinture et regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé Charon's Clow à l'étage.

"- Ouiiiiii !!! Mais je veux bien être son papa si tu veux." Jarlaxle ne réalisait pas le potentiel tordu de ses paroles. "Tu n'aimes pas ?"

Il en était soudain presque malheureux.  
Face à une telle réaction, Entreri ne put que hausser un sourcil, soudain intrigué. L'elfe avait l'air vraiment sincère dans ses paroles. Mais en même temps Jarlaxle aurait eu l'air sincère en déclarant son amour éternel à Sharlotta tout en lui arrachant le cœur à mains nues alors ce n'était pas vraiment une référence. Il considéra l'œuf encore une seconde avant d'observer plus attentivement Jarlaxle. Le drow avait réellement l'air déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus content de son cadeau. Réellement déçu. Avec un petit soupir désabusé, l'assassin prit son œuf et se dirigea à pas prudents vers la cheminée.

"- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon drow soit le plus tordu de son espèce ?" grommela-t-il dans son bouc tout propre. "Il faut le mettre dans la cheminée ? Tu es sûr ? Il va cuire non avec le feu ?" 

Jarlaxle trotta à la suite d'Entreri.

"- Oui, mets le juste bien sur le côté. Il faut qu'il ait très chaud."

Les mamans diatrima utilisaient parfois des crevasses dans les volcans pour mettre leurs œufs pour profiter de la vapeur brulante.

"- … Tu es sûr qu'il te fait plaisir hein ?"

Déjà qu'il avait été en retard, si en plus ça ne plaisait pas à Entreri…  
L'assassin déposa l'œuf au plus près du feu, suivant les recommandations de l'elfe noir et le cala bien pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Une fois fait il se redressa et contempla le fruit de son travail. 

"- Pour être tout à fait franc je ne sais pas : déjà parce que personne ne m'a jamais offert un œuf à faire éclore et puis… Personne ne m'a jamais rien offert, en général." 

Mal à l'aise soudain, il concentra d'autant plus son regard sur l'œuf, étudiant sa coquille et les aspérités qu'on pouvait y voir. Pour recevoir des présents il fallait avoir des amis. Et c'était une chose de plus sur la longue liste de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé.  
Il se souvint alors de son acquisition récente et se sentit encore plus misérable. Comment un traine-misère comme lui avait-il pu seulement espérer arriver à la hauteur d'un noble ? Même d'un autre monde ? C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il n'aurait à l'évidence jamais le bon goût qui allait avec la naissance et le statut social.

"- J'avais trouvé ça chez un marchand. J'avais même réussi à négocier un peu." expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. Le fauteuil était très confortable, en bois d'ébène et tapissé de velours d'un violet profond. C'était une belle pièce mais qui tranchait drastiquement avec ce qu'avait rapporté Jarlaxle. "Mais je vais l'enlever de là. Il sera très bien dans ma chambre." conclut-il sans parvenir à cacher tout à fait sa déception.

Jarlaxle comprit que le fauteuil était pour lui. Il s'y assit avant de soupirer de contentement tellement il était confortable.

"- Surtout pas !" Il posa ses pieds sur l'autre fauteuil le plus proche "Je ne vais plus jamais lever mon cul de là." Un sourire immense aux lèvres, Jarlaxle remercia Entreri comme il se devait. Il inclina la tête. "Merci mon ami."

Et il n'avait sans doute que rarement été aussi honnête.  
Hésitant, l'humain attendit de déceler une moquerie ou de la gentillesse forcée dans les manières du drow mais finalement n'en trouva aucun. Il se détendit sensiblement et s'offrit même le luxe d'un discret sourire.

"- Je pensais en prendre un second, quand nous aurions vendu un peu plus de bois." 

Il mourrait d'envie d'expliquer à Jarlaxle comment il avait négocié avec le vendeur et en même temps, se sentait ridicule. Ce n'était jamais qu'un achat il n'y avait rien de fantastique là-dedans ! Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'il achetait du mobilier. Quelque chose qui n'était pas censé bouger de la place où il l'avait mis. Et c'était une autre nouveauté, pour lui.

"- Je viendrais avec toi. Maintenant que je suis revenu, on pourra en récolter plus." Il n'expliqua pas son retard. Si Entreri voulait savoir, il lui demanderait. "Ce genre de fauteuil, ça va toujours par deux. Surtout aussi confortable ! Il ne nous manquera plus qu'une table basse."

Quoi que, s'ils trouvaient un arbre avec une belle forme, il pourrait essayer d'en faire une ?  
Il était un drow, donc forcément doué de ses mains. Rassuré, Jarlaxle soupira lourdement en se vautrant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il n'allait pas demander à Entreri ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Il n'avait pas besoin de culpabilité en plus.  
L'assassin prit finalement place dans un des deux vieux fauteuils et soupira également.   
Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. C'était une bonne chose.

"- Il va éclore dans longtemps ?"   
"- Quelques semaines. J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt pour que tu l'aies avant mais ça a été délicat à Menzo. Entre Baenre et les rumeurs de ma mort, il m'a fallu un moment pour reprendre les rênes. Enfin, c'est réglé à présent."

Il pouvait rester à la surface autant qu'il voulait.  
Entreri haussa un sourcil.

"- Les rumeurs de ta mort ?"

Comment ses propres hommes avaient-ils pu croire à la mort de Jarlaxle ? C'était Jarlaxle tout de même ! Et dans l'esprit de l'humain c'était une justification à soi tout seul. 

"- Bah, chaque drow veut la place du gars au-dessus de lui. Sans moi, des places se libèrent. C'est normal. Mais ça m'a pris du temps de remettre tout ça au carré." Pas si pénible que ça, mais long et agaçant. "Kimmuriel connait son boulot à présent. Et il a de quoi me contacter le cas échéant."

Avec ça, pas de soucis.  
Aussitôt la mine de l'assassin s'assombrit.

"- Ah. Et bien s'il peut te joindre, tout va bien. J'imagine."   
"- Juste en cas d'urgence. Genre la mort de la mère Baenre du moment. Pour le reste, il se débrouille."

Non mais il était grand le Kimmy, quand même. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne les oreilles pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux.  
Entreri ne commenta pas plus. Si Jarlaxle le disait, il le croyait sur parole. Tant qu'il n'entendait pas trop parler de ce cher Kimmuriel… Bien sûr si l'assassin avait été un peu plus lucide il aurait constaté qu'il était jaloux de la proximité que Jarlaxle semblait entretenir avec son congénère (même s'il ne voulait pas savoir si ses jambes avaient été dans le lot de ce jour-là !). Parce que quoiqu'il se passe, Jarlaxle était toujours là pour son lieutenant. C'était le rôle d'un chef de guerre. Mais pour lui, serait-il là de la même façon ?   
Toutes ces questions Artemis ne se laissait pas le loisir de se les poser. Au contraire. Se questionner de la sorte aurait signifié un attachement à l'elfe qu'il ne voulait pas voir.  
Dans son monde, s'attacher c'était être vulnérable. Et être vulnérable, c'était mourir. 

***

Jarlaxle était rentré depuis trois semaines lorsque les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber. Comme souvent, ils tombèrent pendant la nuit. Le drow s'était juste recroquevillé sous sa couverture alors que le froid commençait à envahir la maison. Maintenant, il n'était plus temps de laisser le feu mourir la nuit dans l'âtre mais ça, le drow ne le réalisait pas encore.  
En bas, l'œuf de diatrima était encore au chaud mais plus pour longtemps.  
C'est donc en claquant des dents que Jarlaxle ouvrit les yeux. Il se jeta sur une couverture supplémentaire avant de s'habiller puis descendit, transit de froid, pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige encore. Pas pour le nord. Juste une vingtaine de centimètre. Le drow claqua la porte en claquant toujours des dents.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir !"

L'hiver c'était encore dans un mois et demi facile ! C'était QUOI cette blague ? On lui avait menti ou quoi ? Il remit du bois dans le feu jusqu'à avoir une flambée suffisante pour sans doute faire cuire un rôti de l'autre bout de la pièce.  
C'était quoi ce temps ? Et toute cette neige !!! Les dieux étaient fâchés ou quoi ?

"- Ce foutoir comme tu dis c'est la neige." gronda l'assassin en descendant les escaliers.

En faisant son barouf le drow l'avait réveillé. Et quand il voyait pour quoi, il était d'encore plus méchante humeur. Tout ça pour quelques flocons ! Franchement il attendait nettement mieux du mercenaire.  
Jarlaxle se serra plus étroitement dans ses couvertures au point d'en avoir juste le bout du nez et des oreilles qui sortaient.

"- Non. Non non non. La neige, c'est des pitits flocons mignons qui tombent du ciel et blanchissent à peine le sol. C'est pas CA !" Et le 'ça' était dit en montrant l'extérieur où ça continuait à tomber comme un voile épais et blanc. "Je ne sors plus jamais. Réveille-moi au printemps."

Il faisait gros ver blanc en train de ramper comme ça.  
L'assassin grogna une réponse et alla moudre un peu de café pour se préparer de quoi affronter le monde dehors. Non pas à cause de la neige, il avait fait acquisition, à peine huit jours avant, de grosses paires de chaussettes en laine à mettre dans leurs bottes et de gants bien chaud, mais tout simplement à cause des gens qui le peuplaient. Il n'avait rien contre eux dans l'absolu. Mais ils étaient là, et ils espéraient des choses de lui qu'il n'était pas capable de fournir sans un minimum de café. Avant longtemps, la bonne odeur du café chaud se répandit dans la maison, vite suivit par celle du thé. Entreri n'était pas cruel au point de laisser son drow se préparer son petit déjeuner tout seul. 

"- Ce ne sont que les premières neiges Jarlaxle. Il en tombera d'autre." Il lui tendit une paire de chaussettes. "Mets ça."

Il s'étonnait tout seul d'être si loquace et cohérent avant sa première dose de caféine. A croire que voir le drow ainsi lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur.   
Jarlaxle gémit à la nouvelle. Juste les premières neiges ? Il allait crever !!! C'est avec reconnaissance qu'il prit les chaussettes avant de les enfiler.

"- J'en veux tout plein !!!"

Au moins, ses orteils ne congelaient plus. Par contre, il allait falloir des tapis en plus dans la pièce à vivre. Le froid qui montait de la pierre nue sous le parquet était presque douloureux.   
Le drow avala lentement son thé brulant, se réchauffant un peu de l'intérieur.

"- Merci."

Il allait devoir sortir par ce temps à un moment ou un autre hein ?  
Entreri prit sa place à la table de la cuisine.

"- Il faut juste que les murs se réchauffent un peu, ça ira mieux d'ici un jour ou deux."

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus rassurant à la réflexion mais ce n'était que la vérité.

"- … Je vais mourir congelé avant le retour du printemps." Lâcha le drow, lugubre. Pourtant, il ne sous-entendit pas une seconde qu'il pourrait partir pour des contrées plus chaudes. "Tu me diras ou tu as acheté tes chaussettes hein ?"

Non parce que ça ferait du bien !  
Après son premier bol de café, l'assassin était nettement plus fonctionnel. Assez pour esquisser un sourire.

"- J'ai aussi acheté des gants. Et je te prendrai d'autres chaussettes si tu veux." Il s'étira un peu avant de se lever pour mettre une grosse buche dans l'âtre. "Essaie de ne pas rester trop près de la cheminée sinon tu craindras encore plus le froid." expliqua l'humain avant de monter. Une fois habillé de chaud et de propre, il redescendit et s'équipa de pied en cape, chaussettes en laine et gants inclus. "Je vais acheter le pain." C'était son petit rituel du matin et il y tenait. "Garde la maison je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Jarlaxle n'avait pas quitté sa couverture, boudeur. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir. Il frissonna lorsqu'Entreri ouvrit la porte. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils survivre à ce froid ?  
Ronchon, il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil avec une nouvelle tasse de thé.

"- Ca, je risque pas de bouger "

Plus jamais ! Pas avant qu'il ne fasse une température vivable en tout cas.

***

Entreri revint une petite heure plus tard, par la porte de derrière, armé d'une seconde paire de chaussettes, d'un grand pull de laine et d'une miche de pain encore chaud. Au passage il avait pris deux grosses buche dans leur stock de bois : la moitié de l'appentis et le fond de la petite écurie étaient plein de buches, qu'Entreri avait pour majorité découpées torse nu. Leur relation avec le voisinage s'était d'ailleurs étrangement améliorée depuis qu'il avait coupé son bois. Mais l'assassin avait mis ça sur le compte du bois de chauffage vendu juste en dessous des prix du marché.  
Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et observa la porte d'un œil critique : à la boulangerie, il y avait un rideau derrière la porte, pour couper un peu le froid. Peut-être qu'une couturière pourrait leur faire ça ? Sans le prévenir il lança son pull et sa nouvelle paire de chaussette au drow avant d'aller déposer le pain sur la table et mettre une nouvelle tournée de café en route. 

"- Tu veux un peu de pain frais ? Il sort juste du four."

Jarlaxle avait attrapé au vol le pull et les chaussettes. Il enfila le tout et s'il faisait un peu dindon boudiné d'avoir autant de vêtements sur le dos, au moins avait-il un peu moins froid.

"- S'il est chaud, je veux bien."

Et puis, il faisait faim quand même. Avec tout ça, il avait bu son thé mais rien avalé par-dessus.  
Entreri en coupa une tranche et l'apporta au drow après y avoir mis un peu de beurre et confiture.

"- Il l'est."

Il prit place dans le second fauteuil d'ébène, acheté peu après le retour de Jarlaxle.   
Avec leur petite affaire de vente de bois ils vivaient sans excès mais confortablement. Et occasionnellement, plutôt qu'en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, ils faisaient un peu de troc (enfin Jarlaxle surtout pour être honnête) : œufs, viande, lait, fromage, confiture. Et même une tarte une fois ! Le voisinage semblait les avoir peu à peu tolérés à défaut de les avoir acceptés, et même Dolnek n'essayait plus de les convaincre de partir. Enfin une fois par mois environ. Ce qui était un net progrès.   
Jarlaxle prit la tartine avec un soupir de reconnaissance.

"- Merci."

Il grignota la chose à petits coups de dents tout en finissant une troisième tasse de thé. Il commençait enfin à se réchauffer correctement. Suffisamment en tout cas pour penser qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures. Il n'avait rien dans sa garde-robe pour supporter un temps pareil qui en plus n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.  
Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il allait devoir trouver un tailleur.  
Donc sortir. Donc aller dans le froid. Il en frémit quand même.

"- Il faut que je sorte."

Et dit sur le même ton que si les sœurs dragons les avaient retrouvés.  
Entreri camoufla un sourire dans son bol de café.

"- Tu as un pull. Si tu mets une chemise dessous, et avec ta cape, ça te tiendra au chaud."

L'elfe lui aurait presque fait de la peine. Presque. Mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui frôlait le ridicule !  
Jarlaxle tira sans pitié (et sans dignité aucune) la langue à Entreri, prit ses vêtements pour aller se changer dans sa chambre pour quelque chose de moins bibendumesque. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins, il ne le sentait plus autant. À moins que ce soit la température ambiante qui montait doucement.  
Entreri masqua au mieux son amusement.

"- Ça va mieux ?" 

Il comprenait cependant : lui-même avait souffert du froid étant enfant. Et c'était en partie après avoir manqué finir mort gelé qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne vivrait plus dans la rue, avait mis la main sur sa première dague pour en venir à la suite que l'on connaissait.  
Jarlaxle était quand même engoncé dans son pull en plus de sa chemise, sa cape et deux paires de chaussettes. Il lui fallait surtout des bottes maintenant. Et une écharpe. Et un bonnet pour ses oreilles. Son chapeau, ça allait pour le crane mais pas pour les oreilles.

"- J'imagine que tu restes là ?"

Il en profiterait pour trouver quelques morceaux de viande et des légumes d'hiver. Autant faire des stocks avant que les prix ne montent pour l'hiver. S'il commençait à faire froid comme ça, à leur prochaine sortie en forêt, il faudrait qu'ils chassent quelque chose et le laisse congeler avant de le pendre soit sous le toit, soit sous l'appentis. Ce serait toujours ça d'économiser.

"- Au printemps, on achètera des poules."

Comme ça, ils n'auraient pas besoin de sortir pour les protéines. Groumph.

"- On attendra le printemps pour se décider." indiqua simplement l’assassin.

Lui voulait pouvoir partir en vadrouille quand bon lui semblait ! Et avec les poules, impossible. Il alla près de la porte et récupéra la seconde paire de gant qu'il lança à l'elfe en lui jetant à peine un regard, faisant confiance à ses réflexes de guerrier pour rattraper l'objet dans la pénombre. Il remit ses bottes qu'il avait quittées près de la porte pour ne pas salir les tapis. 

"- Prêt à affronter la neige grandes-oreilles ?"   
"- Nan !" Grommela l'elfe, ronchon comme tout.

Il voulait hiberner. Juste hiberner. Boudeur, il suivit néanmoins l'humain. Très vite, ses bottes fines de peau furent totalement détrempées.

"- J'ai froid aux orteils. Et aux oreilles. Et au nez." Il allait être chiant. Le pauvre Entreri allait se retrouver face à un môme de quatre ans qui n'avait pas pu faire sa sieste ni avoir son gouter. "La neige, c'est nul."

En plus avec ce temps, pas question de sortir les chevaux, ils auraient risqué de glisser.  
Finalement, ils parvinrent aux vrais quartiers marchands de la ville.  
Les gardes les surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Tant qu'ils restaient dans leur coin, tout allait bien. Mais en centre-ville ? Ils allaient avoir du monde pour les suivre jusqu'à leur départ.  
Marchant naturellement proche de son drow, l'assassin se contentait de regarder les échoppes et autres camelots ambulants. Ici, soit les passants savaient qui ils étaient et s'en fichaient, soit ils n'étaient que des inconnus. Dont un drow. Il opta rapidement pour la seconde option. Très vite il ne fit même plus attention aux gardes, se contentant de marcher à moins de dix centimètres de son colocataire.

"- Tiens regarde là, ils ont l'air de faire des choses bien." indiqua Entreri en montrant l'enseigne d'un tailleur.

Jarlaxle cessa de rougner le temps de sortir le nez de son écharpe acquise un peu plus tôt auprès d'un marchand ambulent. Il se rapprocha de la vitrine pour jeter un œil aux produits.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air mal en effet." 

De toute façon, fallait bien entrer quelque part. Il poussa la porte pour se faire presque agresser par un vendeur obséquieux. 

"- Bonjour, bonjour. Bienvenue. Que puis-je pour vous mes seigneurs ?"

Jarlaxle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- J'aurais besoin et mon ami également, d'une garde-robe d'hiver complète."

Le vendeur lança un regard en coin à Entreri. Son ami hein…  
Puis soudain, il réalisa qui et surtout ce qu'étaient les deux hommes maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à contre-jour.

"- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais quelque chose pour votre standing."

Ne pas hurler au meurtre, ne pas hurler au meurtre.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda paisiblement Entreri, en jetant un œil aux réalisations exposées. "Nous avons de quoi payer vous savez." 

Il avait parlé calmement de sa voix grave et posée, sans menace aucune. Il aurait tout à fait compris qu'avec leur mise un rien dépareillée pour la saison, le vendeur ne soit pas confiant. Lui-même ne l'aurait pas été à sa place.  
Le vendeur eut un sourire difficile.

"- Ce… Ce n'est pas le problème. Vous êtes… Enfin… Je ne veux pas d'ennuis vous comprenez."

Jarlaxle posa un rubis de la taille de l'ongle de son auriculaire sur le comptoir.

"- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous entendre."

Le pauvre homme avala sa salive difficilement.  
Il aurait VRAIMENT voulu accepter. Surtout avec autant d'argent sur la table. Mais… C'étaient un assassin et un drow et… Mais ça payerait la boutique pour l'année à venir après tout. Pas une seconde il n'imagina que Jarlaxle posait ça sur la table uniquement pour prouver qu'il avait de quoi payer.

"- Je… Si vous voulez bien passer à l'arrière."

Que personne ne les voit de l'extérieur quoi.  
Entreri haussa un sourcil. Il réfléchit un instant avant de pencher légèrement la tête de côté.

"- Si vous avez peur de la mauvaise publicité nous pouvons aussi aller dépenser notre argent ailleurs." Enonça-t-il, toujours très calme et détaché au tailleur, avant de poursuivre, en drow cette fois. "Si tu lui laisses cette pierre, tu fais une crois sur le bois pour ta chambre pour la semaine. Minimum."

Il voulait bien être gentil avec les boulangers qui lui tenaient toujours un pain au chaud et qui avaient deux garçons et une petite fille, mais pas avec cette espèce grand échalas coincé et bas de plafond ! Ça allait bien les abrutis ! Ils avaient déjà leur loueur pour jouer ce rôle !  
Jarlaxle sourit. Ce genre de sourire plein de dents qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise.

"- Allons Artemis. C'est juste pour lui montrer que je peux payer. Je ne vais certainement pas lui laisser ça. C'est juste une garantie."

Mais ce n'était pas agréable de se faire traiter comme un lépreux quand même.  
Le vendeur avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Et bien… Comment dire…"

Agacé, Jarlaxle reprit la pierre.

"- Et bien nous allons aller ailleurs. Viens mon assassin."

Il avait parlé en commun, passa un bras sous celui d'Entreri et sortit sur un retroussis de cape.  
Il était outré.  
L'assassin jeta un dernier regard au tailleur avec un signe de tête aimable, en se laissant entrainer par son drow. Ils finiraient bien par trouver un tailleur tout de même !  
Sinon ils n'auraient plus qu'à s'improviser couturiers. Mais ça risquait d'être rapidement problématique…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping ! (parce que l'hiver, c'est froid)

Jarlaxle sentit le besoin de s'excuser auprès de son ami. Avoir un drow dans ses valises allait être rapidement problématique. Le mercenaire continua à observer chaque vitrine jusqu'à en trouver une autre qui semblait de qualité. Il entra.  
Le vendeur parut aussi effrayé mais le cacha mieux. Il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant malgré son inquiétude évidente.

"- Au moins, celui-là a tout aussi peur, mais il est plus commercial." Soupira Jarlaxle en drow.  
"- Oui. Et il me plait plus que l'autre, je préfère sa tête." lâcha l'assassin, en drow bien entendu. 

C'était complétement subjectif mais dans son métier ça lui avait sauvé la vie plus qu'une fois.  
Il jeta un œil à la petite cheminée qui chauffait l'échoppe. Il y avait peut-être moyen de l'amadouer ? Bon, normalement c'était Jarlaxle qui faisait ce genre de chose mai il l'avait vu faire assez de fois pour essayer. Non ? 

"- Nous vendons un peu de bois que nous allons chercher en forêt. Si vous voulez… Nous pourrions peut-être vous payer en partie comme ça ?" demanda l'humain. "Enfin, si vous acceptez de nous coudre quelque chose, évidemment." 

Encore une fois il avait fait sa remarque sur le ton de la conversation. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le retour de Jarlaxle puis l'installation peu à peu dans leur petite vie domestique lui faisait grand bien. Il ne repensait plus qu'épisodiquement à sa grotte dans la montagne envahie par des orcs en pleine nuit. Il n'avait même plus pensé du tout à pousser Jarlaxle à retourner à Menzo pour trouver un guerrier un peu plus fort que lui, juste le temps d'un coup de dague bien placé, qui lui permettrait de dormir, enfin. Et mine de rien, ne plus afficher une mine renfrognée de dragon furieux avait grandement amélioré ses relations avec le peu de voisins qui lui parlaient. Enfin qui lui disait bonjour quoi…  
Le vendeur frémit mais parvint à ne pas hurler. Il avala sa salive et réfléchit à la proposition. Le bois de chauffage était déjà cher en général l'hiver, mais avec la menace des orcs ça devenait indécent.

"- Et bien… Ça dépend à combien vous le faites mais pourquoi pas. C'est une option intéressante."

Puis il présenta aux deux hommes plusieurs modèles classiques et de gamme moyenne, autant pour juger leurs goûts que leurs moyens.

"- Nous faisons les bottes qui vont avec."

Jarlaxle faisait la moue. La qualité était correcte, sans plus, la coupe idem.

"- Vous n'avez pas mieux ?"  
"- Bien sûr que si."

Sans attendre, il présenta d'autres modèles avec d'autres coupes plus intéressantes.  
La qualité était bien meilleure.

"- Entreri ?"

L'assassin observa la cape et la chemise. La première était dans un coton épais et huilé pour ne pas prendre l'eau, doublée de laine. Elle était un peu lourde mais parfaite pour circuler dans le nord l'hiver sans risquer d'avoir froid. La chemise, elle aussi dans un coton épais mais pas grossier, promettait d'être tout aussi confortable.  
Le pantalon par contre…

"- Vous auriez du cuir ?" 

Il en profita pour annoncer le prix toujours raisonnable de leur bois. Il suivait les cours du marché mais sans jamais les dépasser. Astuce apprise auprès de Jarlaxle, encore, et que l'elfe avait approuvée quand l'assassin, timide, la lui avait expliquée, quelques jours après son retour. Autant montrer de la bonne volonté s'il voulait avoir de quoi se vêtir.  
Le tailleur parut étonné du prix mais accepta avec plaisir. A ce prix-là, c'était toujours des économies sur le budget. Il sortit un pantalon en cuir épais mais affreusement souple. Il ne sentait pas bon par contre.

"- Il n'est pas fini. C'est pour ça l'odeur. Un cuir de cette épaisseur demande une préparation plus longue, mais vous pouvez voir la qualité comme ça." Le cuir était en plus doublé de peau de daim pour être tout doux sur la peau. "On peut aussi le doubler fourrure si vous voulez."

Petit à petit, le vendeur perdait son inquiétude initiale. Ce n'étaient que des clients normaux après tout. Surtout s'ils pouvaient payer de la qualité.  
L'assassin dressa une oreille. 

"- Ca doit être moins souple avec de la fourrure par contre non ?" Il aimait être libre de ses mouvements même si son derrière était littéralement moulé dans ses cuirs.

Le vendeur alla chercher un pantalon fini.

"- Il est une taille trop petite, mais vous pouvez l'essayer si vous voulez."

La fourrure était du poil de lapin coupé raz. Sans doute confort. Quand on n'était pas chatouilleux.  
Entreri n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de passer dans l'arrière-boutique pour enfiler le vêtement. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, le pantalon effectivement trop juste sur les fesses.

"- C'est un peu juste en effet mais… C'est plutôt confortable. Et très chaud." 

Le vêtement le collait comme une seconde peau. Il aurait fallu un épluche-légumes pour le lui ôter sans son consentement.  
Jarlaxle retint un coassement pathétique. Se retenir de coller une main sur les fesses d'Entreri était de la torture. Les larmes aux yeux ou quasi, il se mit à ronchonner dans sa barbe pendant que le vendeur tournait autour de l'assassin.

"- Un peu petit oui. Mais il vous va bien. Vous avez le corps pour porter ça." Jarlaxle jeta un regard haineux dans le dos du vendeur qui frémit sans savoir pourquoi. "Bref. Si vous en voulez des comme ça, comptez une semaine de délais."  
"- C'est raisonnable."

Naturellement détendu et apaisé par la présence de Jarlaxle, l'assassin demanda le prix et obtint même une petite réduction comme il en commandait plusieurs.   
Tout fier il se tourna vers Jarlaxle, sans comprendre pourquoi il était grognon soudain.

"- Et si tu te défaisais de quelques épaisseurs ? Tu vas cuire comme ça." annonça-t-il dans la langue de l'elfe. "Et tu auras froid en sortant."

Comme s'il avait senti le sujet de la discussion, un petit apprenti qui avait eu assez de courage pour sortir de la réserve et aider son maître à s'occuper des clients s'approcha. 

"- M-messire ? Je… Je peux prendre votre cape et votre chapeau ?" demanda-t-il au drow, tout timide.

C'était quand même un elfe noir ! Ça mangeait les gamins comme lui rôtis à la broche avec des herbes et des tomates ! (Et c'était pas bon les tomates).  
Jarlaxle sourit au gamin. Ce n'était encore qu'un petit garçon même s'il était déjà apprenti. A cet âge, il avait été page dans sa maison.

"- Ne touche pas à la plume, d'accord ?"

Jarlaxle avait toujours bien aimé les gamins. Ils étaient faciles à supporter. Plus que les adultes. A son tour, il fit son choix dans ce que proposait le vendeur. Il dédaignait les pantalons en cuir pour d'épais pantalons en laine. Certes, c'était un peu moins classe que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter mais il avait trop froid ! Il prit des sous chemise en soie, des chemises en laine de bébé lapin toute douce et très très chaude ainsi qu'une cape de dessous avec des manches et dévalisa la boutique en chaussettes.  
Manquait plus que les bottes !  
Entreri signala au vendeur qui envoya son apprenti. Rapidement le bambin revint avec une plein brassée de bottes, de divers épaisseurs, hauteur et plus ou moins rembourrées.

"- Tu as du choix c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." s'amusa Entreri, en drow.

Et en fonction du prix lui-même ne serait pas contre une paire fourrée.  
Jarlaxle fit le tri dans les formes puis les tailles de talons. Comme ils montaient à cheval, ils avaient besoin d'en avoir un de trois centimètres minimums. Le drow finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise que l'enfant lui apporta. Il quitta ses bottes humides pour essayer les quatre paires qu'il avait choisi et jeta son dévolu sur une paire rembourrée avec de la fourrure de lapin rasée. C'était tout chaud et tout doux !

"- J'en veux deux des comme ça."

Il pourrait laisser sécher une paire pendant qu'il portait l'autre comme ça.  
L'assassin testa également et commanda deux paires de lourdes bottes de cuir noir, doublée de laine dans lesquelles il pourrait porter les épaisses chaussettes qu'il avait achetées sans se faire écraser les orteils.

"- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" 

Et maintenant qu'on le lui avait fait remarquer, il s'apercevait qu'il changeait de langue tout naturellement quand il parlait à son drow et qu'en effet, les gens le regardaient de travers. Mais il s'en fichait. Les gens n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'il racontait à Jarlaxle.   
Le drow hocha la tête. Le tailleur finit de prendre en note toute la commande.

"- Il va y avoir du délai pour une partie de la commande. Ce sera prêt sous une semaine."  
Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il avait déjà d'autres commandes en cours, chacun son tour.  
"- Ce qui nous fera un total de… Onze pièces d'or, huit d'argent et je vous fais grâce du cuivre."

C'était une grosse commande quand même. Après, à voir pour combien en bois le couple bizarre pouvait mettre.  
L'assassin jeta un coup d'œil à son drow. Ça ne lui paraissait pas excessif, compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais il n'était pas très calé en matière de mode et de confection, contrairement à d'autres. Et puis comme son elfe était là il pouvait le laisser négocier le paiement en argent et le paiement en bois. Ça serait aussi simple.   
Jarlaxle négocia avec le vendeur un long moment. Au début, le pauvre homme était un peu effrayé mais à mesure qu'avançait la négociation, il se faisait plus opiniâtre. Finalement, Drow et Tailleur transigèrent à trois stères de bois, 5 pièces d'or, mais une paire de chaussures d'intérieur fourrées en plus chacun. C'était un bon accord pour tout le monde. Ils se serrèrent la main.

"- Parfait."  
"- Vous pourrez venir chercher ce qui manque dans une semaine."

C'est à dire quatre-vingt pourcents de leur commande.   
Mais compte tenu de la quantité le délai était plus que raisonnable finalement. Le tailleur prit leurs mesures, et les laissa repartir, un rien perturbé de l'affaire surprenante qu'il venait de conclure. Il n'aurait pas cru que ces gens seraient si… Si… Comme tout le monde. A part que parfois, ils parlaient une langue étrange. Et c'était tout. Les deux hommes purent rentrer tranquillement chez eux. Au moins avaient-ils commandé de quoi se couvrir.

"- Tu as besoin d'autre chose mon humain ?"

Au moins disait-il ça en drow et non à portée de toutes les oreilles.  
L'assassin fit un simple non de la tête. Le garde-manger était bien rempli et il avait quelques troncs si vraiment il voulait s'occuper dans la journée. Mais là tout de suite il avait plutôt envie de rentrer et…  
Un marchand ambulant attira soudain son attention et c'est tout en grâce féline que l'humain planta le drow, pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif, causant l'alarme chez les gardes en place. Il donna deux pièces au marchand et revint avec deux gobelets de bois un peu grossiers d’où s'élevait une fumée fine. Satisfait comme rarement, il affichait presque un sourire, Entreri revint rapidement vers Jarlaxle, mais en prenant garde à sa cargaison, et lui tendit un des gobelets.

"- Tiens, goûte."

Il espérait sincèrement que le drow n'avait jamais goûté. Ça semblait peu probable avec Jarlaxle mais avec un peu de chance…  
Un peu surpris, aussi bien par le départ d'Entreri que par son retour avec les tasses, Jarlaxle prit la sienne avec attention. Malgré le bois, elle était tiède. Le liquide à l'intérieur devait donc être brûlant. Il renifla le contenu. C'était une odeur qui lui était inconnue.  
Le drow goûta la chose du bout de la langue. C'était brûlant mais à part ça c'était…

"- Quelle est cette merveille !!!"

Le chocolat chaud était délicieux. Sucré mais pas trop, suave sur la langue, crémeux, doux et ce goût !!!! Il sirota le chocolat à petites gorgées gourmandes.

"- C'est encore meilleur que du lait de champignon."

Et pourtant, la sucrerie était adorée de tous les enfants drow sans distinction de niveau de vie.  
Entreri se rengorgea, tout fier de faire découvrir quelque chose de neuf à son drow.

"- C'est du chocolat." dit-il en prononçant le mot en commun dans sa phrase. "Avec mon premier cachet, je m'en suis offert à m'en rendre malade." ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas, avec un soupçon de sourire tendre.

A l'époque, la somme lui avait paru presque miraculeuse et il l'avait rapidement dépensée : vêtement neufs, dague neuve, bon repas et surtout, plein de friandises. Dont assez de chocolat pour se rendre malade.  
Son sourire se flétrit pourtant. A l'époque, il n'avait personne avec qui les partager. Il se souvenait de son plaisir à dévorer les sucreries dans la petite chambre qu'il louait à l'époque. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir s'offrir tout cela qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il était triste pour un gosse – il n'était guère plus que ça à l'époque – d'être aussi seul qu'il l'avait été.   
Il s'en rendait compte à présent.   
Bien loin de connaître les pensées déprimantes de son ami mais assez fin pour voir sa tristesse soudain, Jarlaxle attrapa Entreri par le bras. Il passa le sien autour de lui, lui récupéra la tasse vide pour aller la rendre au vendeur.

"- Et bien c'est délicieux ! Merci ! Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose comme ça." Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'entraîna avec lui à la chercher d'une pâtisserie, d'un vendeur de bonbons, n'importe quoi de sucré. "Et si tu me faisais découvrir toutes ces bonnes choses ? C'est trop bon pour les manger seul."

Et surtout, sans en voler dans le pot du voisin. C'était le genre de chose pour lesquelles on devait se battre pour les avoir et les garder. Et les piquer au voisin pendant qu'il vous piquait les vôtres évidement. Il voulait surtout secouer Entreri et ne pas le laisser se vautrer dans les pensées déprimantes qui étaient visiblement les siennes.

"- Allez ! Dépêche-toi !!!"

Sorti d'un seul coup de ses pensées lugubre, l'assassin se laissa entraîner par Jarlaxle et c'est finalement dans une échoppe toute proche et qui sentait bon le sucre et le caramel qu'ils entrèrent, à la consternation des propriétaires autant que des quelques clients présents.   
L’espace d'un instant Entreri se demanda si on allait les servir mais finalement, celle qui semblait être la patronne ne laissa pas son employée s'en occuper, sans doute de peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à la pauvre fille ? Loin de telles idées, l'assassin passa donc commande et c'est les bras chargés de pâtisseries et de sucreries qu'ils purent regagner leur maisonnette paisible adossée sagement à son bout de rempart. 

"- On n'aura peut-être pas besoin de cuisiner pour le déjeuner finalement." constata Entreri, satisfait. 

Il ne poussait pas la chance jusqu'au dîner : il savait combien la gourmandise pouvait être destructrice dans un stock de douceurs sucrées. Et si son drow appréciait tout à la mesure de la tasse de chocolat…  
Jarlaxle ne savait pas quels pourraient être les résultats de manger trop de sucrerie aussi ne protesta-t-il pas à l'idée de se contenter de se bâfrer des bonbons comme un gosse. Tout content, il suivit Entreri jusque chez eux. Il en ronronnait presque comme un chaton à l'idée de manger du sucre. Entreri était-il prêt à supporter un Jarlaxle sous overdose de sucre ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
Amusé par l'attitude de son drow, Entreri le laissa le précéder dans leur logis, referma rapidement la porte pour laisser le froid dehors et quitta cape et bottes à l'entrée.  
Il prit juste le temps de poser son paquet sur la table avant de filer remettre du bois dans le feu. Ça ne faisait pas mal. D'ailleurs il faudrait songer à livrer le tailleur. 

"- Que dirais-tu de livrer notre bois le plus sec au tailleur ? Pas pour tout mais une partie au moins ? Pour montrer que nous sommes… De bonne foi ? Enfin si l'on peut dire." conclut l'assassin avec un demi sourire.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser : ils n'étaient pas non plus de bons samaritains, ça se serait su. 

"- Que c'est une excellente idée, mon ami. Et vu ce qui commence à tomber, je te propose que nous allions refaire le plein de bois dès que possible jusqu'à en faire vomir l'appentis !" Parce que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'être en sécurité. "Au pire on pourra en entasser aussi à côté de la cheminée, il devrait sécher plus vite en plus." Et avoir plus de bois vaudrait son pesant de cacahouète quand la forêt serait noyée dans quatre mètres de neige. "Je te fais du café avec les gâteaux ?"

Parce qu'ils en avaient assez pour coller un diabète à un troupeau d'enfants là.  
L'assassin hésita mais finalement hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Un peu de café ne faisait pas de mal. Ne faisait même jamais de mal, à vrai dire. Il disposa les pâtisseries sur trois assiettes, et prit des couverts. Ils avaient pris une pièce de chaque gâteau dans la boutique, sur ordre de l'elfe, pour pouvoir tout goûter.

"- Tu sais par quoi tu veux commencer ? "

Jarlaxle secoua la tête pendant qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau. Bien qu'ils soient rentrés, il n'avait pas quitté son bonnet. Trop froid pour ses oreilles.

"- Non, n'importe lequel ça m'est égal."

Ils allaient les manger tous alors…  
Entreri apporta le tout sur la petite table près de la cheminée. Ce serait plus agréable de manger là, surtout que ce n'était pas un vrai repas, mais plutôt un grignotage amélioré.   
En plus Jarlaxle pourrait quitter quelques couches de vêtement près de la cheminée. Il serait sans doute plus à son aise.

"- J'irai couper un peu de bois pour le tailleur après manger. Si on commence à le livrer vite, il accélérera peut-être notre commande." 

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture bien sûr, mais il n'aimait pas voir son drow grelotter de la sorte. Et surtout, il craignait pour sa santé. Qui savait si l'elfe n'était pas plus sensible que les humains aux maladies d'hiver ? Après tout la surface n'était pas son monde d'origine, et il y avait certainement des maladies ici qu'il n'avait jamais croisées sous terre !  
La perspective d'un Jarlaxle fiévreux et délirant au fond de son lit ne l'enchantait guère. Il se débrouillerait pour qu'il sorte le moins possible en attendant d'avoir de quoi se protéger du froid.

"- Excellente idée, comme toujours."

Avec le retour du printemps, il faudrait que Jarlaxle se trouve un moyen d'avoir des revenus. Il avait l'hiver pour se pencher sur la question. Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, il attrapa une part de gâteau couvert d'une espèce de pate rose. Il y avait des fruits et une espèce de crème dedans. C'était ultra sucré mais très, très bon. Avec un thé, c'était absolument décadent.  
Il éternua trois fois, la goutte au nez.

"- Je n'aime pas le froid. Sache-le."  
"- J'ai cru comprendre." Lui sourit l'assassin, attendri malgré lui. "Mais tu seras vite équipé pour en venir à bout. Et puis vois le positif : nous ne sommes pas dans une tente ou à dormir dans des grottes. Là au moins on est au chaud et nous avons des grosses couvertures."

Ah son elfe. Il était fascinant combien il pouvait paraître jeune parfois. 

"- Au fond des grottes il ne fait jamais aussi froid !" Fit remarquer le drow avant de prendre un autre bout de gâteau.

Il n'y avait qu'avec son humain qu'il se permettait de se montrer aussi folâtre. Avec personne d'autre il ne se serait permis la même chose. Il était en sécurité avec lui.  
Entreri argua du contraire et lui rappela la petite grotte où ils avaient campé pendant leur voyage pour Silverymoon. Lui parlait bien de grotte, pas de caves qui partaient loin sous terre et où, en effet, la température restait constante. Il l'expliqua au drow avant de poursuivre.

"- Même dans le Calimshan il fait froid parfois. Pas autant qu'ici mais la température baisse beaucoup et il pleut toute la journée. C'était le pire, je crois." souffla-t-il perdu dans ses pensées avant de croquer dans un morceau de gâteau aux pommes.   
"- Ca ne sera jamais de la neige."

Le drow considérait la neige comme une insulte personnelle faite à sa personne. Non mais de l'eau qui se cachait en plus. De l'eau fourbe et froide. Il en reprit un thé et un bout de gâteau. En plus, tout ce sucre le faisait somnoler.  
L'assassin réfléchit un instant.

"- Peut-être. Mais quand tu as faim et que tu n'as pas d'abri, la pluie n'a rien de confortable, crois-moi." 

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, n'avait pas perdu son calme. Ce n'était qu'une simple information qu'il donnait là, un petit pan de ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Bien évidemment ce qu'il ne précisait pas c'est qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.   
Jarlaxle reposa sa tasse. Il connaissait assez Entreri maintenant pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui dire pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose. Le drow tendit la main. Il serra doucement le bras de l'humain.

"- On est au chaud et au sec. Plus besoin d'y penser."

Entreri tourna la tête pour lui faire face et lui sourit brièvement. 

"- Oui. Et on gagne même notre vie honnêtement. Qui l'eut cru ?" 

La chose le renversait encore. Lui, recyclé en bûcheron à mi-temps !   
Jarlaxle eut un sourire un peu perdu. La question était de savoir combien de temps ils s'en contenteraient.

"- Il faudra que je me trouve quelque chose à faire au printemps quand même… De la politique ? Ça pourrait être drôle."

Il pourrait tenter de se faire élire conseiller tiens. Ce serait marrant. C'était étrange d'imaginer un avenir sans morts, sans combats et sans fuite. Tellement étrange qu'il en resta perturbé un long moment.  
Tout autant plongé dans ses pensées, l'assassin restait silencieux en sirotant son café. Ça lui faisait étrange à lui aussi de ne plus semer des cadavres derrière lui. Très étrange même. Pas qu'il ait pris plus de plaisir que cela dans son métier, mais semer la terreur rien qu'avec votre nom avait tout de même un certain prestige : tout le monde ne pouvait pas prétendre à autant !  
Ils mangèrent leurs gâteaux en silence jusqu'à ce que les plats soient vides. La nuit avait eu le temps de lentement tomber. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention 

"- … Il faut aller faire la litière des chevaux et leur apporter de l'eau." réalisa soudain Jarlaxle en se levant.

Il avait soudain besoin de sortir et d'être un peu seul. Il prenait conscience du futur très calme qu'ils se préparaient. Il eut peur un instant.  
De son côté Entreri s'occupa du bois : il prit quelques bûches près de la cheminée pour les monter dans les chambres et allumer de bons feux dans chacune de leur cheminée. Il raviva le feu du poêle de la cuisine également et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans l'âtre pour le bain.   
Le calme, la tranquillité avec Jarlaxle pour le temps que cela durerait. Ça semblait presque étouffant d'un seul coup et en même temps l'assassin fut pris d'une violente angoisse : et si le drow en avait assez ? Et s'il le laissait, seul, dans cette grande maison ?  
D'un seul coup, Entreri eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il sentit sa tête le tourner et sa vue se piqueter de noir. Quand il perdit son équilibre il s'appuya sur la première sur face venue. Le poêle. Brûlant.  
Il poussa un cri et s'écarta d'un bon, mais tout à son vertige, trébucha et finalement tomba sur son séant sur les tapis.  
Jarlaxle se rua à l'intérieur, dague à la main. Il n'avait pas pris ses armes en sortant pour l'écurie. Quand il avait entendu le cri de son ami, il s'était immédiatement précipité pour le défendre. Il trouva donc Entreri au sol, visiblement choqué. Il se porta à ses côtés, toujours en scannant la pièce avec son infra vision, à la recherche du moindre danger, qu'il soit physique ou magique.

"- Je t'ai entendu crier. Ça va ? Tu es blessé ?" Murmura-t-il en Drow, toujours prêt à défendre l'humain.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi.  
Encore un peu choqué par son attaque de panique, même s'il ne savait pas c'en était une, l'assassin secoua doucement la tête.

"- Je me suis un peu brûlé, je crois." 

Sa main gauche pulsait en réalité au rythme des battements de son cœur.  
Jarlaxle jura. Il se précipita en cuisine pour aller chercher un saladier qu'il remplit d'eau froide.

"- Mets ta main là-dedans. J'ai quelques baumes dans mes affaires." Il fallait qu'il aille en chercher mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de laisser Entreri seul après sa crise de panique. "Ça va aller ? Je peux te laisser deux minutes ?"  
"- Hein ? Oui, oui j'ai juste trébuché et je me suis rattrapé au premier truc… Et c'était le poêle. C'est tout."

Jarlaxle hocha la tête. Il l'aida quand même à retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il lui avait fait peur. Et le voir blessé… Ca l'avait touché.

"- Je reviens." Il monta à l'étage très vite pour en redescendre avec un baume au souci et au miel qu'il tartina sur la main brûlée avant de l'enrober dans des bouts de gaze. "Voilà… Je vais m'occuper du bois. Toi, tu ne bouges pas."  
"- Mais… Mais je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire tout de même !" protesta l'assassin.

Et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul, soudain.  
Jarlaxle réfléchit.

"- Et bien… Pendant que je coupe, pourquoi tu ne compterais pas les bûches qu'on a ?" Comme ça, il s'occuperait mais sans se faire mal. "Qu'on sache ce qu'on garde et ce qu'on peut vendre."

L'assassin lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Compter les bûches. Mouais. Admettons. Il sortit malgré tout à la suite de l'elfe, un peu chancelant, et alla dans l'appentis d'abord puis dans l'écurie pour faire le tour de leur stock de bois. C'est qu'ils étaient bien dotés mine de rien !  
Jarlaxle se mit à couper le bois, non sans surveiller Entreri du coin de l'œil. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse à nouveau. Malgré le froid ambiant, il fut bientôt obligé de tomber les épaisseurs de vêtements comme on pèle un oignon jusqu'à se débarrasser même de sa chemise et rester torse nu pendant qu'il fendait les bûches. C'était un travail harassant.  
Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le vent nocturne le fit frémir et que de la neige recommença à tomber. C'était le problème quand on avait l'infra vision. On ne réagissait pas à la nuit comme les autres gens.  
Il ne savait ni trop comment ni pourquoi mais à un moment donné, quand il eut fini de compter son bois, et qu'il était passé faire une gratouille aux chevaux, l'assassin s'était mis à observer Jarlaxle couper le bois et tomber une à une les épaisseurs de tissus.  
D'ordinaire c'est lui qui s'attelait à ce travail-là, et il aimait ça. Ça lui vidait la tête. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait à l'évidence pas tenir une hache, il se contenta d'observer le travailleur.  
Force était de constater que Jarlaxle était bien fait. Des jambes longues, une taille fine, des épaules un peu plus larges. Il n'était pas trapu mais très bien proportionné au contraire, et à le voir ainsi il paraissait même un peu plus élancé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Tout en muscles fins et dessinés, son drow était l'exemple typique de ce qu'était sa race : des guerriers mortels et efficaces, étudiés pour l'être par la nature elle-même.   
Sa peau sombre était constellée de marques, mais surtout son dos, qui était lacéré de cicatrice. Sans doute le résultat de coups de fouet des prêtresses. A cette pensée Entreri eut un petit sourire en coin. Pour quoi n'était-il pas étonné d'imaginer ce grandes-oreilles en trublion désobéissant dès ses premières heures ? Après tout, il n'était même pas mort comme prévu !  
Tout à sa contemplation de l'elfe il ne prit pas garde au froid et à la nuit qui s'installaient. Il se contentait de noter les différences entre son anatomie et celle du drow : la largeur des épaules et du torse, le développement de leurs muscles, leurs cicatrices. Tous ces détails que seul un observateur tel que lui, de par son métier, pouvait remarquer.  
Jarlaxle essuya sa peau dégoulinante de sueur dans sa chemise puis enfila son pull à même sa peau pour rentrer le bois. Il était transit quand il rentra dans la maison pour de bon.

"- Je crois qu'il me faut un bain brûlant."

Pas un instant il n'avait fait attention au regard d'Entreri.  
Sorti brusquement de ses pensées l'assassin se redressa d'un geste vif et, le rose aux joues sans trop savoir pourquoi, se précipita avant le drow.

"- J'avais mis de l'eau à chauffer justement, je vais remplir le baquet." dit-il avant de filer dans la maison sans demander son reste.

Jarlaxle resta un peu surpris par la sortie d'Entreri mais haussa les épaules. Il avait beau le connaître, des fois, il ne le comprenait pas du tout. Le drow rentra en tremblant avec plus de bois qu'il posa près de la cheminée avant d'aller se chercher des vêtements secs. Autant prendre son pyjama après tout. C'est avec une délectation évidente qu'il se glissa dans l'eau chaude une fois le bain prêt. Ah tiens, il avait des orteils à ses pieds.  
Dans le coin cuisine, Entreri jonglait entre sa main blessée et une marmite de soupe qu'il mettait à réchauffer sur le poêle. C'était l'avantage avec ce temps, tous les aliments se conservaient bien dans le garde-manger.  
Pourtant, malgré sa petite occupation, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image du dos fin et bien dessiné du drow, avec les cicatrices qui le constellaient. Et surtout, une question ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, dérangeante et persistante : est-ce que sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air ?  
Une fois réchauffé et propre, Jarlaxle vida la baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau pour Entreri.  
Enroulé dans ses vêtements chauds, il grimaça. Le sol était froid là où il n'y avait pas de tapis. Vivement qu'ils aient leurs chaussons.

"- La salle de bain est libre.".

A quoi encore pensait Entreri ? Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Encore.  
Surpris une fois de plus, ça commençait à devenir récurent, il filait un mauvais coton, l'assassin se sentit rosir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il laissa là sa marmite de soupe et alla dans la salle de bain. Pour se retrouver devant un gros problème…  
Avec sa paume brûlée, enlever son lourd ceinturon et son pantalon de cuir qui faisait seconde peau était compliqué. Et en plus, il était probablement plus prudent de ne pas tremper sa main dans l'eau. Il ressortit de la salle de bain, mortifié.

"- Jarlaxle ? Je… Je vais avoir besoin d'aide."

Le drow haussa un sourcil. Pour qu'Entreri demande de l'aide, c'était vraiment qu'il devait être dans les ennuis.

"- Pourq… Oh…" Il comprit soudain. Avec son bandage et sa main blessée… Le drow rougit furieusement. "J'arrive."

Il se débarrassa de ses couches de couvertures et de pull pour le pas les mouiller.  
La chaleur dans la salle de bain était douce entre l'eau chaude et l'arrière de la cheminée.

"- Et bien… Euh… "

Il commença par ouvrir la chemise d'Entreri puis l'aida à passa sa main blessée par la manche puis ouvrir son ceinturon. Le drow se racla la gorge. Il tentait bien de ne pas mater allégrement mais c'était difficile voire impossible. Alors quand en plus il dut aider Entreri à retirer son pantalon en cuir sans épluche-légumes… Il passa carrément au fuchsia, évidement visible à l'infra vision, quand il donna un coup d'œil à l'entre jambe de l'humain. Les drow étaient imberbes, mais pas les humains. Mais ce n'était pas la forêt vierge au sud chez l'assassin. C'était même taillé au cordeau. Si Jarlaxle ne pouvait qu'approuver hygiéniquement, il était quand même affreusement gêné.

"- Voilà, voilà… Fais attention à ne pas mettre la main dans l'eau… Tu… Tu as besoin que je t'aide à te laver ?"

Il aller en crever de honte. Et pas que.  
Tout aussi gêné que le drow, et l'obscurité n'arrangeait rien, l'assassin fixait un point sur le mur et tentait de penser à autre chose. Il n'était pas là, pas dans cette situation affreusement gênante et qui allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non qu'il ait à rougir de quoique ce soit ! Mais en fait si. Il était terriblement pudique et d'être nu ainsi devant le drow, lui rappelait forcément des images – un jour il compterait les paires de jambes – mais aussi des souvenirs plus récents, comme ce matin où un Jarlaxle tout nu s'était collé à lui avant de faire des commentaires sur sa propre personne et…  
Il toussota pour chasser ses pensées parasites.

"- Je–je vais essayer de me débrouiller. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin." 

N'y avait-il pas moyen d'être foudroyé dès maintenant pour ne plus subir cette honte cuisante ? Non ? Vraiment pas ?   
Jarlaxle fuit presque la salle de bain, embarquant avec lui les vêtements d'Entreri. Dont les propres, sans faire attention. Une fois dans le salon, il prit une longue inspiration. C'était de la torture. Le drow allait devoir se trouver des voisins de sommier rapidement.  
Loin de telles considérations, l'assassin se glissa dans le baquet en faisant bien attention à sa main. Heureusement dans son malheur c'était sa main gauche qui était inutilisable. Il était plus ou moins ambidextre mais il se servait plus facilement de sa main droite aussi put-il se laver dans trop de souci. Enfin jusqu'à un détail.

"- Jarlaxle ?" appela-t-il timidement. 

Il s'était savonné les cheveux mais les rincer sans mouiller sa main serait plus que compliqué.  
Le drow prit une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre l'humain.

"- Je peux t'aidera quelque chose ?"

Au moins, l'eau troublée de savon cachait la pudeur de l'assassin.  
Entreri fit la moue en indiquant sa tête. 

"- Pour rincer ça oui, s'il te plait." 

Etre dépendant comme ça l'insupportait mais mieux valait ça que se casser une jambe. Et puis caché dans son bac d'eau il était déjà plus à l'aise que tout nu avec le drow agenouillé devant lui. Il se maudit entre ses dents. Mais qu'avait-il à repenser à ça ! Il devait briller comme un feu d'artifice dans l'infra vision de Jarlaxle maintenant !  
Jarlaxle prit le petit pot en bois qu'ils utilisaient pour se rincer.

"- Avance toi dans la baignoire." Il prit de l'eau et la fit couler dans les cheveux d'Entreri jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de savon. "Tu voudras que je t'aide pour te raser ? Enfin, juste la barbe hein."

…Il n'aurait peut-être pas du spécifier.  
Fort heureusement pour lui, Entreri n'avait pas toujours l'esprit soupçonneux. Il eut un petit sourire.

"- Pourquoi pas. Mais si tu approches le rasoir de mon crâne, ça se passera mal grandes-oreilles !" 

La menace avait été proférée sur un ton ouvertement amusé. Entreri s'imaginait difficilement le crâne rasé comme le drow. Car bien sûr, l'assassin n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse être question d'autre chose.  
Jarlaxle renifla, amusé et soulagé que Entreri n'ai pas compris de travers ses paroles.  
Une fois les cheveux bien rincés, il alla prendre le coupe-chou et le pain de savon qu'il utilisait pour se faire le crâne. Il les avait bien en main alors c'était aussi bien.

"- Mets la tête en arrière." Il cala le crane d'Entreri contre son estomac, fit de la mousse, puis la passa sur ses joues avant de refaire précisément son bouc. "Voilà… C'est mieux comme ça."

Les yeux clos et détendu, Entreri s'était laissé faire de bonne grâce, totalement en confiance entre les mains de Jarlaxle. Soit il le rasait de frais soit il lui tranchait la gorge. Dans les deux cas il savait que les gestes seraient précis, efficaces et sans douleur. Plutôt un avantage.  
Il ouvrit à demi les paupières et fixa le drow de son regard rougeoyant, toujours la tête penchée en arrière, calée contre l'elfe. 

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu prends ma barbe qui pousse comme une insulte personnelle." 

C'était amusant de voir comme Jarlaxle avait toujours insisté pour que son bouc soit impeccable. Il n'avait pas fait la remarque d'un ton de reproche mais simplement à titre indicatif.   
Le drow avaient toutes sortes de petites manies comme celle-là et c'est en formulant sa remarque que l'assassin réalisa qu'il en connaissait un bon nombre par cœur, et même ! s'y pliait sans rechigner. Juste parce que ça semblait mieux convenir au drow. Jamais, pas même pour les pachas, il n'était sorti de ses habitudes propres ni se s'était plié à un quelconque rituel (et les dieux savaient que les pachas en avaient un bon nombre !).  
Mais Jarlaxle, c'était différent.  
Le regard de l'assassin se fit plus perçant encore. Oui, pour Jarlaxle c'était différent. Il n'aurait su dire en quoi. Mais une fois de plus c'était un fait. Ça fonctionnait comme ça, et il n'y avait pas à aller voir plus loin.  
Jarlaxle se mit à ronchonner.

"- Oui, ben je n'aime pas te voir pas net. C'est en effet une insulte. Mon Artemis Entreri, il est propre et taillé au cordeau. C'est un professionnel, pas un étalon échappé de son enclos."

Il rougissait, encore. Il n'aimait pas quand Entreri lui mettait ainsi le nez dans ses contradictions. Même s'il n'y avait probablement que lui qui prenait ça pour des contradictions. Il aimait son assassin sauvage mais policé. Propre mais dangereusement incontrôlable.  
Entreri considéra un instant puis, toujours les yeux mi-clos, sourit. Pas un rictus sadique, pas un sourire moqueur. Un vrai sourire, simple, qu'un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas trouvé dénué de tendresse.

"- Bien. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir alors." 

Jarlaxle lui tira la langue sans la moindre pitié ni dignité avant de se mettre à ronchonner un peu. Il était très doué pour ça. Il finit néanmoins de rincer le visage d'Entreri, passa ses mains sur ses joues pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bien lisses puis se recula.

"- Je te laisse finir tranquille ou tu as encore besoin d'aide ?" 

L'assassin se redressa dans le bac, étrangement déçu d'avoir perdu la proximité de l'elfe noir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'approche pourtant. Mais Jarlaxle, c'était différent. Comme toujours.

"- Ca devrait aller." Il jeta un coup d'œil. "Mais je pensais avoir descendu de quoi me changer."

Il l'aurait pourtant juré normalement, il perdait la tête ou quoi ?   
Jarlaxle regarda autour de lui.

"- Ah, je les ai peut-être embarqués avec tes vêtements sales. Je vais voir." Le drow fila pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec les vêtements en question. "Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention." 

L'assassin lui sourit à nouveau, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Il attendit qu'il sorte de la salle d'eau avant de sortir de son baquet et de se sécher sommairement puis d'enfiler le pantalon de coton et le vieux pull qu'il portait le soir. Souvent il se débarrassait du pull pour simplement dormir torse nu. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour jouer les oignons.   
Il ouvrit le robinet de vidage du baquet et attendis quelques minutes pour rincer les parois. Il ressortit et sollicita le drow une fois de plus. 

"- Je crois que cette histoire va très vite m'agacer." gronda-t-il. "Tu pourrais…" 

Il lui montra le lien à nouer pour faire tenir son pantalon, qu'il portait un peu en dessous du nombril, en relevant un peu son pull. Forcément à une main faire un nœud était délicat.   
Jarlaxle se mordit la langue.  
C'était vraiment de la torture. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il effleura le ventre de l'humain du bout des doigts pour attraper le lien et faire le nœud.

"- Voilà."

En espérant que ce serait la dernière blague de la journée. Il était épuisé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne jamais sous-estimer les receleurs de baguette. Jamais !

Aussi étrange que la chose puisse paraître, Entreri avait pris goût à sa petite routine. Elle était rassurante, paisible. Tous ses instincts lui criaient bien évidemment que c'était une entorse majeure à la plus élémentaire prudence, qu'il allait se faire planter une dague dans le dos, qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps à être aussi prévisible, mais l'assassin lui ordonnait de retourner à son panier et se taire, comme il le faisait avec Charon's Claw, et s'en était fini.  
De toute façon, il avait rapidement compris que personne ne lui chercherait d'ennui ici. En tout cas pas comme à Calimport par exemple. Il n'y avait personne de plus fort et chacun le savait. Et comme le meurtre n'était pas un commerce personne n'essaierait de le poinçonner au coin d'une ruelle pour tenter de prendre sa réputation et sa place.  
C'est ainsi que tous les matins, après une première tasse de café, Entreri allait acheter du pain tout chaud. A la boulangerie. Comme n'importe quel péquin lambda. C'en était presque grisant tant c'était exotique !  
Il achetait un pain, et revenait tranquillement à la maison (ça aussi c'était follement exotique, même après toutes ces semaines), en en grignotant le quignon.   
Puis il reprenait du café, mais avec de bonnes tartines cette fois.  
C'est donc comme tous les matins que ce jour-là, Entreri se rendit à la boulangerie, plus guilleret que d'ordinaire : non content d'être bientôt équipés en cuirs neufs, ils auraient bientôt un nouvel habitant. Pendant la nuit, l'œuf de diatrima avait clairement bougé dans l'âtre. Oh pas de beaucoup bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour faire prédire à Jarlaxle une éclosion pour les jours à venir. Et l'assassin avait hâte de voir à quoi allait ressembler son poussin diatrima.   
Mais en attendant, et en faisant attention à sa main brûlée qui le lançait encore, malgré le pansement propre fait par le drow juste avant qu'il parte, il poussa la porte de la boulangerie pour acheter son pain, comme tous les matins.

"- Bonjour." salua-t-il simplement.

La boulangère lui rendit son salut ainsi que les quelques clientes qui étaient là très tôt. C'était leur point de rendez-vous, surtout avec le froid qui s'installait. Pour échanger les ragots sans doute. C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Entreri pour justifier leur présence dans l'échoppe alors qu'elles avaient toutes leur pain.  
Il s'approcha du comptoir et échangea ses pièces contre son pain gardé au chaud. 

"- Bonne journée messire Entreri !" salua la boulangère, prononçant fièrement le nom de son client comme s'il s'agissait là d'un affront à la mort elle-même.

L'assassin remercia d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un "de même" et quitta l'échoppe comme il était venu. A peine était-il sorti que les chuchotis allaient bon train dans la boutique, sous l'œil vigilant de la tenancière.  
Dehors, Entreri s'en retournait, prêt à entamer son pain quand une ombre se projeta soudain devant lui. 

"- HALTE LA ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS !"

Placide, Entreri releva le nez tout en s'arrêtant. Qui était ce guignol en armure ?

"- C'est à quel sujet ?"

Le garde, un jeunot à peine sorti de l'école, avait entendu parler de l'assassin et de son drow domestique depuis quelques semaines. Il l'avait même vu à plusieurs reprises. C'était louche.  
Depuis plusieurs jours, il le surveillait. La preuve qu'il préparait quelque chose ? Son planning était presque réglé comme du papier à musique.  
Il sortait à la même heure tous les jours, il saluait les mêmes personnes, il entrait toujours dans la même boulangerie et les mêmes gens lui parlaient. Il était sûr qu'il préparait un meurtre de masse. Obligé.

"- Vous là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui faisait à Silverymoon déjà ? Et avec un drow en plus.  
La main serrée sur sa lance, le garde n'avait qu'une envie : le foutre au trou.  
Très calme, l'assassin coupa le quignon de son pain et en croqua un morceau.

"- Je suis venu chercher mon pain."

Pourquoi compliquer quelque chose de très simple ?  
Le garde agita le bout de sa lance sous son nez.

"- Ca fait des jours que je vous surveille ! Je suis sûr que vous préparez un mauvais coup avec votre animal domestique là !!!"

Il lui fit signe de se mettre contre le mur pour le fouiller. S'il trouvait un truc pas net, il le mettait en garde à vue.  
Entreri recula d'un pas. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas obéir, mais il ne voyait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'être traité comme un criminel. Enfin si, il voyait très bien mais ce n'était pas ici donc techniquement il n'avait rien à se reprocher au moins dans cette ville.

"- Animal domestique ?" 

Le diatrima n'était pas encore né pourtant !

"- Votre drow là. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? ET ARRETEZ DE MANGER CE PAIN OU JE LE CONFISQUE !!!"

Le garde s'énervait tout seul, attirant petit à petit des gens qui observaient la scène sans rien dire.  
Choqué, l'assassin serra machinalement son pain contre son torse. 

"- Mais ! Mais c'est mon pain !"

Qu'il avait payé ! Avec son argent à lui, gagné honnêtement ! Le comble tout de même !

"- Prouvez-le ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas menacé le boulanger pour cette baguette hein ? Et avec quel argent en plus ? Avec quel argent !" Il savait bien que l'humain n'avait pas de boulot. On lui avait dit qu'il vendait du bois mais qui pourrait croire ça ? "Je confisque la baguette. Pièce à conviction."  
"- Mais il n'en est pas question c'est mon pain !" s'offusqua encore Entreri cette fois en haussant un peu le ton. "Et je vends du bois que je vais couper en forêt. Et puis d'ailleurs en quoi ça vous regarde ?"

Non mais si c'était ça être honnête, il allait vite redevenir hors-la-loi !

"- Je sais qui vous êtes. Et ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes dangereux !" Le jeune garde sortit une corde. "Refus d'obtempérer, je vous embarque !"

Et c'était le chef qui déciderait quoi faire de l'assassin.  
Entreri recula de plusieurs pas et se retint difficilement de porter la main à sa dague ensorcelée. Il ne pouvait pas se promener avec Charon's Claw mais il ne sortait tout de même pas tout nu !   
A la place il recula encore et gronda entre ses dents quand il sentit un mur contre son dos. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter longtemps : il venait de s'adosser à la boulangerie et la boulangère, attirée par la foule, sortit à cet instant de son échoppe.

"- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Elle jeta un regard hautain au garde. "Vous effrayez mes clients ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Le garde jeta à peine un regard à la boulangère.

"- J'arrête ce type. Pour vol de baguette."

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir acheté honnêtement évidemment !  
L'honorable commerçante eut un hoquet d'outrage quand elle eut jeté un œil à Entreri qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là, accaparée par l'agitation devant son échoppe.

"- PARDON ! Mais ! Mais enfin messire Entreri est un honnête client voyons ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'arrêter !"  
"- Il mangeait sa baguette en pleine rue ! Une baguette acquise par des moyens frauduleux ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a recel de baguette !!!"

Ça valait au moins la prison ça !  
La boulangère lui jeta un regard circonspect. La garde engageait vraiment n'importe qui !

"- Mais vous êtes ridicule mon pauvre ami ! Son pain il l'a acheté chez moi, comme il le fait tous les matins, avec l'argent qu'il gagne en coupant du bois !" Elle détailla le garde des pieds à la tête avec une minutie touchante et un rien de mépris. "D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il y a des hommes comme lui assez courageux pour aller en forêt couper du bois et en vendre à ses voisins ! Sinon nous serions morts de froid !"

Entreri en restait bouche-bée.  
Lui. Défendu. Dans la rue. Par une boulangère. Jarlaxle ne voudrait jamais le croire !  
Le garde rougit furieusement, pâlit, rougit encore puis jeta un regard noir à Entreri.

"- Circulez."

Et il partit, colère comme un rat.  
La foule ne tarda pas à se dissiper et la boulangère regagna son échoppe après un rapide sourire à l'assassin.   
Il resta planté là quelques minutes avant de finalement se décoller du mur et rentrer chez lui. Jarlaxle n'allait jamais le croire. Jamais !

***

Dans leur maison, un tablier autour de la taille, Jarlaxle faisait la lessive. C'est donc avec de la mousse jusque sur le crâne qu'il récupéra son humain.  
Il voulait mettre les draps à sécher vite pour qu'ils soient secs pour le soir même.

"- Tu as pris tout ton temps ce matin." Salua-t-il l'assassin.

Encore sous le choc des événements de la rue, l'assassin en tomba presque à la renverse en voyant Jarlaxle : avec son tablier et son fichu sur la tête il ne ressemblait en rien à un mercenaire, mais ne pourrait jamais non plus passer pour une ménagère.  
Le mélange des deux univers était pour le moins étrange et très perturbant, surtout pour un assassin passablement retourné par ce qui venait de se passer.  
C'est donc un peu pâle qu'il tenta de quitter ses bottes mais à une main, l'affaire était perdue d'avance.

"- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir."

Jarlaxle se sécha rapidement les mains pour venir l'aider.  
Une fois Entreri assis, il s'accroupir devant lui, inquiet.

"- Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Ce qui se passe ? Déjà tu vas m'enlever ce truc de ton crâne c'est ridicule !" s'agaça Entreri. Il profita de la position basse du drow pour lui arracher le tissu. "Ensuite… Un garde a voulu m'arrêter."

Jarlaxle grimaça quand Entreri lui enleva le chiffon du crâne. Il lui avait fait mal aux oreilles !

"- T'arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? On a jamais rien fait de mal depuis notre arrivée."

Flûte. Quand même quoi !

"- Ben… Il voulait m'arrêter. Parce que j'avais acheté mon pain." expliqua Entreri en jetant un coup suspicieux à l'objet du délit, sagement posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Jarlaxle leva un sourcil. Arrêter quelqu'un pour acheter son pain ? C'était quoi cette blague ?

"- … Alors que tu n'avais rien fait ? C'est scandaleux !" Enfin, ça avait dû bien se finir s'il était là. "Et finalement, il t’a fichu la paix alors ?  
"- C'est là que c'est le plus étrange figure-toi : c'est la boulangère qui l'a fait partir." Entreri jeta un petit regard perdu, presque effrayé à son drow. "La boulangère m'a défendu. Et elle m'a appelé "Messire Entreri"…" 

Jarlaxle resta séché un instant.

"- Diantre. Tu commences à gagner le respect des gens." C'était des plus étranges. Il se mit à ricaner. "Tu deviens un notable."

C'était à mourir de rire.  
Entreri lui mit un petit coup de son fichu sur le crâne.

"- Ca n'a rien de drôle ! J'aurais pu être arrêté pour avoir acheté mon pain ! C'est une honte ! A ce compte-là, si être honnête est aussi dangereux autant redevenir hors la loi !" 

Il était tout bonnement outré. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre aux passants pour un simple morceau de pain ? C'était insensé !  
Jarlaxle tenta de le calmer.

"- Aller, tu es juste tombé sur un excité, c'est tout. Ça n'aurait de toute façon pas tenu."

C'était quand même assez cocasse.

"- Peut-être mais je te préviens : le prochain qui m'arrête parce que j'achète mon pain, il comprendra son erreur !" gronda l'humain.

Tout de même !  
Jarlaxle se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

"- Allons, allons… Tant que tu ne leur donneras pas une raison de t'agresser, c'est eux qui seront en tort." Le drow alla faire chauffer de l'eau. "Un café ?"

Ça calmerait sans doute l'assassin.  
Entreri grommela pour la forme mais accepta. Avec tout ça, sa main s'était remis à lui faire mal. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Il détestait être blessé ça le rendait toujours ronchon. Et puis rien ne servait d'user des potions ou des baumes compliqués sur une petite blessure comme celle-là. Mais tout de même. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse comme ça.  
Jarlaxle lui apporta son café avec deux tartines avec de la confiture.

"- Vois le bon côté. Certes, un garde a été pénible. Mais tu as gagné la confiance de quelques commerçants. C'est un grand pas dans le bon sens !"  
"- Et de quel sens parle-t-on au juste ?" rétorqua l'assassin, lugubre.

Jarlaxle leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Dans le sens de pouvoir vivre tranquillement dans cette ville sans que personne ne nous saute à la gorge ou tente de nous tuer."

Ce qui en soit, ne serait déjà pas mal.  
L'assassin eut une moue dubitative avant de se plonger dans son second café de la matinée. Au moins il avait son pain c'était déjà pas mal. Il n'était pas du tout certain de partager l'enthousiasme de son drow. Bien au contraire.   
Il était un assassin sérieux lui madame ! Il faisait peur aux gens ! Les gardes n'osaient pas l'approcher et les boulangères ne le défendaient pas dans la rue ! C'était très mauvais pour son image de marque ! Qu'allaient s'imaginer les passants sur son compte hein ?  
Jarlaxle se fit son thé. Il se fit également deux tartines puis s'assit en face de l'assassin. Comme toujours dans la pénombre relative de leur maison sans lumière, ils vivaient principalement sur leur infra vision, tellement habitués qu'ils n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention.

"- On va couper encore du bois après le déjeuner ?"

Autant détourner un peu les idées d'Entreri et le concentrer sur quelque chose de plus efficace et intéressant. Surtout si ça devait rapporter un peu d'argent.   
Ils avaient leurs vêtements à payer après tout.  
Artemis grommela son approbation avant de mordre dans une tartine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'outrecuidance de cet abruti en armure ! Mais il était de retour à la maison, à l'abri avec son drow. Tout allait bien. 

"- Il ne faudra pas traîner alors : avec la neige on avancera moins vite à l'aller et au retour ça sera pire."

Mais couper du bois lui ferait du bien. Taper sur quelque chose pour se défouler lui ferait du bien. 

"- Dès que tu as fini ton café et tes tartines."

Jarlaxle nettoya son bol puis commença à s'équiper pour sortir dans le froid polaire.  
Il devait faire au moins… Moins un degré ! La toundra !  
Aussitôt qu'il regarda son elfe à l'œuvre, Entreri retrouva un semblant de sourire. Si le pauvre Jarlaxle devait se vêtir de cette façon en ce milieu d’automne il osait à peine imaginer ce que ce serait dans deux mois, quand ils seraient en plein dans le grand froid ! Mais il serait toujours temps pour le drow de le découvrir de lui-même.  
Il termina rapidement son petit déjeuner, rinça son bol et entreprit de remettre ses bottes, ses gants et son écharpe.

"- Prêt ?"

Jarlaxle noua son écharpe sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux de visibles sous son chapeau à plumes.

"- Prêt."

Il aida Entreri à atteler le cheval à la carriole. Il avait fini par la louer sur le long terme contre quelques bûches. Avec la neige, plus personne ou presque ne sortait de la ville alors…  
Les bois semblaient encore plus loin et plus désagréables qu'avant. Si un orc se pointait, il allait se faire pulvériser, juste pour que le couple puisse se passer les nerfs.  
Hélas pour le drow ils n'eurent pas le déplaisir de croiser âme qui vive dans les bois, pas même un cerf ou un sanglier. A croire que même les bêtes avaient désertés les bois, prises entre les feux croisés de l'hiver et des orcs. C'en était presque déprimant.   
Ils firent donc l'aller-retour sans plus d'ennuis qu'une roue embourbée, et rentrèrent crottés, trempés et transis dans leur maison. Même l'assassin qui pourtant aimait débiter le bois se précipita dans la maisonnette pour faire gronder un bon feu dans la cheminée (une fois ses bottes quittées sur le pas de la porte de derrière évidemment. Il aurait ruiné les tapis sinon).   
Il avait vraiment hâte que leurs vêtements neufs arrivent. Avec ce temps c'était un coup à attraper la mort d'avoir les pieds mouillés !  
Jarlaxle lui était transit jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles. Après avoir déharnaché le cheval pendant qu'Entreri lançait une vraie flambée, il rentra dans la maison, mit de l'eau chaude à chauffer puis se rua le premier dans la salle de bain en bon égoïste qu'il était.  
Entreri était habitué à ce climat. Pas lui. Il claquait des dents et si sa peau n'avait pas été noire, ses orteils, ses doigts et ses lèvres auraient été bleues. Il fallut un bain brûlant pour le réchauffer assez pour qu'il cesse de trembler de la tête aux pieds.  
Pendant que le drow se réchauffait, Entreri remit un peu de bois dans le poêle pour faire chauffer de l'eau, et quand Jarlaxle sortirait de son bain, il pourrait boire un thé brûlant près du feu dans son fauteuil, sous trois ouvertures. Ça devrait suffire pour qu'il n'attrape rien de méchant. Il lui tardait qu'ils soient livrés de leurs nouveaux vêtements. Mais dans quelques jours normalement. Et son elfe serait au chaud et ne craindrait plus rien.

"- Ça va ? Tu te réchauffes un peu ?" appela-t-il depuis la porte de la salle d'eau.

Jarlaxle en sortit, enroulé dans une couverture comme une crevette dans son nem.

"- Oui, merci. Je t'ai remis de l'eau à chauffer. A ton tour de te réchauffer."

Avant qu'il n'attrape la mort.  
L'assassin haussa les épaules.

"- Moi ça va je sens à nouveau mes pieds. Et puis de toute façon avec ma main… il faudra que tu m'aides. Mais réchauffe-toi d'abord. Tu veux du thé ? L'eau doit être chaude."

Jarlaxle accepta le thé avec plaisir. Il avait cessé de claquer des dents mais se sentait toujours transi. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien, assez pour qu'il puisse être fonctionnel. La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Au moins, ils ne perdraient pas leurs muscles à rester enfermés au lieu de crapahuter sur les routes.

"- Dis-moi qu'il ne va pas faire plus froid." Supplia le drow, les oreilles en berne. "Mens moi s'il le faut ou je prends la baguette en otage."

L'assassin hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir dans le second fauteuil devant la cheminée.  
Il allongea ses jambes devant lui, pour réchauffer un peu ses pieds nus (il avait quitté ses chaussettes avec ses bottes, elles étaient trempées elles aussi), puis bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, et se mit à fixer le feu de ses yeux mi-clos.

"- Demain, il fera beau." souffla-t-il de sa voix grave. "Il y aura du soleil, et aucun nuage. Nous pourrons aller au marché presque sans cape, et prendre le temps d'acheter du chocolat et le boire dehors, installés près d'une fontaine, en regardant les passants." 

Jarlaxle soupira, les yeux clos, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Tu me mens tellement bien…" C'en était presque agréable tiens. "Merci."

C'était sans doute idiot comme demande et comme réaction, mais là, il avait besoin d'être consolé. Le drow prenait presque comme une insulte personnelle ce temps tout pourri qui leur tombait dessus.  
Entreri jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe noir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. D'autant que dans le ton et la façon de prononcer ces mots on aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. De quoi l'humain n'aurait su le dire mais c'était étrange. Pas désagréable comme impression. Juste très étrange. 

"- De– de rien. Si je peux rendre service."

Même s'il allait de soi qu'il n'aurait fait cela pour personne d'autre. Toute personne autre que son drow qui lui aurait demandé une chose pareille se serait fait envoyer promener, et vertement avec ça !

"- Tu as toujours su comment satisfaire mes caprices. Des plus importants aux plus idiots mon ami." Et c'était important. Justement entre amis. Jarlaxle eut un petit sourire en coin. "Puisque nous avons du bois à profusion, que dirais-tu de faire griller des brochettes sur la flamme ?"

Il n'avait pas envie de préparer quelque chose de compliqué mais de partager un moment entre ami. Quoi de mieux que des brochettes quand on n'avait pas de quoi faire de fondue ou de tartiflette ?  
Toujours dans ses pensées, l'assassin répondit tout juste, avec un signe de tête. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner les paroles du drow dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"- Je te mens si bien que ça ? Ou c'est une constatation générale ?" demanda-t-il encore, toujours du même ton, sans hausser la voix.  
"- Tu me mens bien parce que tu sais comment me mentir pour me faire plaisir, Entreri." Sourit Jarlaxle. "Quand tu mens à d'autres, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu le fais à ton bénéfice. Là, c'est au mien. C'est un peu comme un cadeau." Sans doute idiot mais affreusement agréable et rassurant. "Te rends-tu compte ? Tu es capable de rendre un drow content en lui mentant."

Et s'il souriait, son regard bleu pétillait d'autre chose que de simple amusement. Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans ce regard. Et de possessif. Comme si on lui avait mis devant les yeux un joyau précieux qu'il se refusait à partager avec un autre.  
L'assassin redressa la tête et lentement vint encrer son regard sombre à celui du drow.   
Un jour, il avait surpris une conversation dans les couloirs de Bregan D'aerthe : les drow avec les yeux d'une autre couleur que le rouge, sans l'infra vision, étaient toujours plus surveillés que les autres. C'était un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde, et, intéressant paradoxe dans ce monde où l'on vénérait le chaos et le désordre, que l'apparence physique de quelqu'un puisse sortir du lot le rendait suspect.   
Entreri s'offrit le luxe de plonger dans ces yeux revenus à leur couleur d'origine, devant la cheminée le seul endroit où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de l'infra vision. Le feu n'éclairait que la moitié de son visage et l'image lui sembla soudain parfaite : moitié dans l'ombre, moitié dans la lumière. La définition parfaite de Jarlaxle Baenre.

"- Il faut croire qu'à force de côtoyer ce drow-là j'ai fini par apprendre ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il attend." 

Jarlaxle eut besoin de prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains. 

"- Il faut croire que tu as fait plus que tous les autres alors. J'espère juste te rendre la pareille." L'assassin était aussi secret et incompréhensible que lui après tout. Il eut un sourire qui cette fois monta jusqu'à ses yeux. "Un humain et un drow. Est-ce toujours une couleur de peau ?"

Entreri pouvait être plus impitoyable que lui. Et lui pouvait être plus docile que l'humain.  
Parfois. Quand ça les arrangeait l'un l'autre. Mais toujours lorsque l'autre était là.  
L'expression de l'humain rejoignit celle de l'elfe.

"- Parfois. Et puis d'autres, on ne sait plus où finit l'un et où commence l'autre." 

Jarlaxle dut se retenir de glisser ses doigts dans ceux d'Entreri. Il y parvint une minute environ puis prit doucement la main de l'humain sur la sienne. Il ne serrait pas. Il la tenait paume sur paume. Les cals d'Entreri frottaient sur ceux de ses propres mains. Malgré toutes leurs différences, c'était encore un point commun entre eux.  
Jarlaxle serra très lentement et très doucement la main d'Entreri.

"- Merci mon ami."  
"- De rien." finit par répondre l'assassin dans un souffle de voix.

La main de l'elfe était terriblement chaude contre la sienne et douce malgré les cals qui la recouvrait aux points précis où venaient se loger les poignées des armes. Et une fois de plus, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, cette question, la même toujours, revint hanter son esprit : la peau du drow était aussi douce, ailleurs ? Et sur son dos, constellé de longues cicatrices ?   
Juste comme il desserrait les lèvres pour poser cette question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait vu le dos de l'elfe, deux jours avant, le bois craqua dans la cheminée, brisant la transe qui l'avait fait plonger tête la première dans les yeux bleus de Jarlaxle.   
Il récupéra délicatement sa main, regrettant aussitôt la perte de ce contact à la fois banal et profondément rassurant, intime, presque. 

"- Je– je devrais aller prendre un bain moi aussi." 

Mais s'il avait récupéré sa main, les yeux de l'elfe noir ne se quittaient pas aussi facilement.  
Jarlaxle laissa l'humain partir. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain soit refermée sur lui.  
Alors seulement il lâcha un gros soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Un lourd frisson lui échappa. Il sentait encore la main d'Entreri dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher. C'était comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée à un noyé. C'était ridicule…  
Jarlaxle se força à se secouer. Il se faisait des idées sans doute. Des idées sur quoi ? C'était la question. Avec un soupir, il sortit de son fauteuil pour aller préparer les brochettes.  
Il n'avait pas envie de perdre cette intimité étrange qui avait été la leur pendant quelques minutes. C'était… un souvenir à présent. Mais un souvenir qu'il chérirait toujours.

***

Dans la salle de bain à présent, l'assassin pris quelques secondes pour permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à battre si vite ? Malgré sa main encore blessée il se débrouilla pour se sortir de son pantalon, sa chemise, et se laver tant bien que mal. Ses cheveux attendraient le lendemain et son bouc aussi : son pansement était déjà en assez mauvais état comme ça !  
Pressé de retrouver son fauteuil, le feu de cheminée et surtout, Jarlaxle à ses côtés, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, l'assassin se sécha et se glissa rapidement dans ses vêtements de nuit. Il quitta la salle d'eau, et referma vite la porte derrière lui, laissant l'humidité à l'intérieur. A pas feutrés, il rejoignit Jarlaxle du côté de la cuisine.

"- Tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda-t-il en parlant à mi-voix.

Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à quitter ce fauteuil. Il aurait tué cent ou mille fois encore juste pour quelques minutes de plus, semblables à celles qui s'étaient écoulées. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi elles lui étaient soudain si précieuses. Mais il était en tout cas certain que jamais il n'en avait partagé de semblables avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant : il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les choses qu'il ne partageait qu'avec le drow.  
Jarlaxle ne sursauta même pas. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait défendu. Avec Entreri ? Il ne pouvait le surprendre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ne pas savoir en permanence où il était.  
C'était bizarre de toujours savoir où était son humain.

"- Tu veux bien couper de petites lamelles de fromage ?"

Ils pourraient les faire fondre sur la viande tout juste cuite.  
Les brochettes étaient faites. Il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire cuire.

"- Un peu de vin ?"

Le drow ne savait comment retrouver cette intimité délicieuse qu'ils avaient partagée.  
Entreri acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Il avait simplement hâte de retourner près du feu, dans leurs fauteuils, et d'être simplement bien, comme il l'avait été juste avant son bain.

"- Tu crois que tu pourrais…" Il montra sa main blessée au drow. "Un pansement propre ne serait pas de trop. Si tu veux bien. Après dîner." 

Pourquoi était-il soudain mal à l'aise en présence de son drow ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !   
Jarlaxle posa les brochettes près du feu.

"- On va même faire ça maintenant."

Il ne voulait pas que de la graisse de viande se glisse dans les plaies. Avec un pansement propre, la plaie serait mieux protégée.  
Le drow alla chercher les bandes, les gazes et le baume.

"- Assieds-toi." 

Il s'assit devant Entreri puis prit sa main. À lents gestes prudent pour ne pas lui faire mal, il défit le pansement abîmé. Une fois la brûlure à l'air libre, il la baigna avec de la teinture de camomille et de soucis.  
Le drow n'arrivait pas à relever les yeux sur son humain. Il restait à fixer sa paume, comme fasciné par cette peau blessée. Aussi blessée qu'Entreri lui-même. Alors s'il ne pouvait être assez doux pour soigner l'homme, il pouvait au moins soigner sa main.  
Une épaisse couche de baume, une gaze et il mettait une bande propre sur la main entamée.

"- Voila. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?"  
"- Jamais." murmura l'assassin. "Sauf quand tu en as envie." 

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses mots, aucun reproche. Il avait encore parlé à mi-voix, les yeux rivés à son elfe, le regardant travailler avec application et précaution. Avait-il déjà vu Jarlaxle faire preuve d'autant de soin envers quelqu'un ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir en tout cas. Il n'y avait peut-être que son cheval que le mercenaire traitait avec autant d'attention. Ce qui en disait long : pour des hommes comme eux, une monture était la chose la plus importante après leurs armes. Il savait combien Jarlaxle pouvait être cruel quand il s'y attelait. Il savait combien il était facile pour lui d'aller vous arracher le cœur pour mieux le réduire en bouillie sous son talon, au propre comme au figuré. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vécu un peu, aussi. C'était sans doute le souvenir le plus amer qu'il ait en stock. Et pourtant son existence n'avait pas été dénuée de trahisons en tout genre. A croire que celle de Jarlaxle blessaient plus que toutes les autres.  
Jarlaxle releva les yeux sur l'humain.

"- Pour toi, pas quand j'en ai envie. Quand je le dois et que je n'ai pas le choix."

Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à Entreri de manière gratuite. Même au tout début de leur relation étrange et bizarre, il n'avait jamais essayé de lui faire du mal pour le plaisir. Il n'avait jamais aimé lui faire du mal.  
Le drow finit par se détourner pour mettre les brochettes à cuire. Il était épuisé psychologiquement. Cette soirée était difficile pour tous les deux.  
L'assassin remercia le drow à voix basse. Il méditait toujours sur les paroles de son elfe. La réponse de Jarlaxle était perturbante. Très perturbante. A ses mots et à son ton il aurait presque pu croire que le drow était peiné d'avoir eu à lui faire du mal. Mais c'était absurde : il n'était que l'humain de compagnie du mercenaire non ? Tout comme lui était son drow apprivoisé quand ils étaient à la surface. Ou en tout cas il essayait de s'en convaincre, même s'il savait très bien que, de son côté au moins, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Jarlaxle était un ami, son seul et unique ami, passé ou présent, et il ne doutait pas que sa mort viendrait de lui. A trop faire confiance vous laissiez voir vos faiblesses et l'ennemi en profitait.  
Mais Jarlaxle n'était pas son ennemi. Jarlaxle avait été une forme de salut, encore et toujours, à différentes périodes de son existence. Si la mort devait venir de lui alors il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Et sans résistance. Il eut un petit soupir. 

"- J'ai hâte de pouvoir me resservir de ma main. Même si tu es là je n'aime pas être diminué comme ça." 

Jarlaxle hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque la gêne que représentait une main blessée pour un guerrier comme Entreri.

"- Epargne-la, alors. Il faut que tu la laisses se reposer."

Il s'occupa des brochettes, les détailla dans les assiettes puis servit son ami. Il était aux petits soins pour lui. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était possessif ou protecteur.  
Non, on n'était pas protecteur avec Entreri. Pour un peu, il aurait voulu rester avec lui pour la nuit. Juste pour ne pas être seul.  
Déçu d'avoir perdu cette proximité étrange avec le drow, l'assassin s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et laissa sa main blessée sur ses genoux. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture mais il aimait que l'elfe prenne soin de lui ainsi. Il aimait même beaucoup cela.  
Jarlaxle était toujours prévenant et attentif, presque tendre. Personne n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui. En tout cas pas gratuitement.   
Mais pas son drow. Il prenait soin de lui et la réciproque était vraie. Pourtant parfois il avait l'impression que c'était un peu plus que ça. Mais jamais il ne se penchait dessus. Certaines choses n'étaient pas bonnes à décortiquer. Il fallait les laisser telles qu'elles étaient. 

"- Tu voudras une couverture de plus, pour cette nuit ?" 

Jarlaxle releva la tête de son assiette. La viande était bonne et le fromage gras à souhait.

"- Si je ne veux pas congeler entre les draps, je crois que ce sera plus que bienvenue."

Même s'ils avaient des cheminées dans leurs chambres, l'idée même du froid qu'il faisait dehors, glaçait le drow jusqu'au fin fond de son âme noire et gelée.  
Entreri acquiesça. Il irait prêter sa couverture à l'elfe quand ils remonteraient se coucher. Lui craignait bien plus le froid. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il se débrouille pour lui trouver une seconde couverture en laine de mouton. Il leur en avait pris une chacun mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour le pauvre drow.  
Il continua son repas en silence, profitant de la chaleur bienvenue de la cheminée. Il se serait presque fait à cette petite vie tranquille. Presque. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ne pas courir par monts et par vaux. Mais il aimait beaucoup aller acheter son pain tous les matins (même si la garde n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec ça). Pour le moment il était bien. Il serait toujours temps de voir venir.   
Tout aussi silencieux, Jarlaxle ne pouvait détourner son esprit de l'heure écoulée. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre l'humain et lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, ni pourquoi, mais ça avait été là et bien là. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait à la fois effrayé et réchauffé profondément. Le drow finit son assiette avant d'aller se préparer une tisane.  
A Menzoberranzan, il n'avait jamais été très friand d'eau chaude assaisonnée mais à la surface, les herbes y avaient autre chose qu'un goût de poussière.  
Une fois sa tasse vide, il souhaita la bonne nuit à son humain, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées, remit quelques bûches dans le feu pour qu'elles brûlent doucement pendant la nuit puis remonta à sa chambre. Le lendemain serait sans doute plus reposant pour ses nerfs. En tout cas, il l'espérait grandement.   
L’humain ne tarda pas à suivre le drow. Aussitôt dans sa chambre il plia sa grosse couverture et alla gratter à la porte de son colocataire. Il n'était monté qu’une dizaine de minutes après lui mais peut-être que Jarlaxle dormait déjà ? Il espérait vraiment que non. Il lui avait promis sa couverture et l'elfe en aurait sûrement besoin, frileux comme il était.

"- Jarlaxle ?" appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Le drow quitta son lit pour aller ouvrir. Surpris, il prit la couverture.

"- Merci." Il aurait presque eu envie de proposer à l'humain de jouer les bouillottes.  
Et puis après tout… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? "… Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi ? Je veux dire, même avec la couverture, je vais avoir froid."

Il aurait mieux fait de la boucler tiens.  
L'assassin hésita un instant. Ça ne se faisait pas pour deux hommes de partager un lit ce n'était pas… Pas bien. Pas correct. Mais il faisait vraiment froid pour ce milieu d'automne. Et les murs de la maison ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait réchauffés en plus. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul : son instinct lui dictait qu'il ne dormirait pas, ou alors pas beaucoup, qu'il passerait son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en ressassant des idées sombres et…

"- Si tu veux oui. Et nous irons nous trouver des couvertures plus épaisses à ajouter sur celles-ci quand nous aurons un peu d'argent d'avance, avec le bois." souffla l'assassin.

Voilà. Ce n'était que temporaire et pas du tout parce qu'il avait pris plaisir à dormir profondément quand l'elfe était près de lui. Pas du tout. Une excuse parfaite autant pour lui que pour Jarlaxle, s'il en avait besoin.   
Jarlaxle parvint à ne pas sourire. Il s'écarta de la porte pour se remettre dans le lit mais laissa la couverture ouverte pour l'humain. Il avait déplié la seconde sur celle qu'il avait déjà.  
Dès qu'Entreri fut allongé près de lui, le drow sentit le nœud entre ses épaules se dénouer.  
Avec l'humain près de lui, il pouvait toujours bien dormir, en sécurité. Et au chaud.  
… Il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils achètent de nouvelles couvertures.  
L'assassin entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Un peu timide il vint se glisser sous les couvertures. C'était le lit de Jarlaxle tout de même !  
Pendant qu'il se calait dans les oreillers il eut un petit sourire. Il en connaissait plus d'un sous terre qui seraient à la fois outrés et jaloux s'il savait que c'était Jarlaxle en personne qui l'invitait dans son lit. Mais juste pour dormir ! Lui ne s'adonnait pas à ces pratiques douteuses communes chez les elfes noirs, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens-là.   
Rapidement pourtant ces considérations furent oubliées. La fatigue le gagnait doucement alors qu'il se détendait et se réchauffait. Mine de rien, Jarlaxle était une véritable bouillotte ! Il nota l'idée dans un coin de sa tête : voilà ce qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve à son elfe ! Une bouillotte. Ça lui serait utile avec l'hiver qu'ils allaient avoir. Parce que si le froid s'abattait déjà de cette façon sur le nord, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'hiver serait particulièrement rude et difficile. Finalement, Jarlaxle avait eu une bonne idée de les faire venir ici. Au moins ils seraient relativement à l'abri. 

"- Bonne nuit Jarlaxle." Souffla-t-il alors que ses paupières se fermaient déjà. 

Il savait d'avance qu'il allait très bien dormir cette nuit.   
Jarlaxle grommela une réponse. Il dormait déjà au trois quarts. La chaleur d'Entreri contre lui était un somnifère plus qu'efficace. Une fois endormi, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le prendre comme doudou dans ses bras.  
Là, il était bien.


End file.
